OUT OF ORDER
by reis64
Summary: BIS : Tony est hanté par une histoire vieille de 6 ans, alors qu'il est accusé d'être un tueur en série, un homme surgit de son passé prends la direction du NCIS. Qui est réellement William L. Forest ? Quel est le lien entre lui et Tony ? L'aideratil ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

OUT OF ORDER

Chapitre 1

DiNozzo sortit en s'étirant de l'ascenseur, il était heureux et détendu, il entrevoyait une soirée inoubliable en compagnie d'Alysson, une jeune déesse qu'il avait rencontré un mois auparavant, cinq fois déjà il avait été obligé de reporter leur dîner, et surtout cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eut une soirée à lui, il regarda un moment la petite clé USB dans sa main, elle représentait 6 heures de travail. Si tôt le matin seule Ziva travaillait, elle semblait ne jamais être fatiguée. Tony s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« …jour toi. »

« La nuit a été bonne ? »

« Elle va l'être, ce soir j'emmène Alysson au Bunnie's une nouvelle boîte ? »

« Elle est majeure au moins ? »

« Ouais depuis 6 heures 5 minutes et 33, 34, 35. Aie. Gibbs mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« DiNozzo tu penses décompter le temps toute la journée ? »

« Non j'expliquais… »

« J'ai entendu, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire. Ton rapport sur mon bureau dans moins de quatre minutes. »

Il rejoignit sa place en sifflotant.

« No problèmo. » Et dans le temps Tony apporta fièrement le rapport à Gibbs. Ce dernier le prit et le compulsa silencieusement sans un regard pour son agent. Enfin il leva les yeux.

« DiNozzo tu attends quoi ? Des félicitations ? Une médaille ? Un bon point ? »

« Un simple bon travail me suffirait. »

« Tu n'es pas payé que pour dormir au bureau que je saches, et tu devais me le donner hier soir. »

La journée commençait bien.

Tony rejoignit son bureau sa bonne humeur à peine entamée, enfin il consulta les derniers rapports de police, il avait une intuition, son instinct d'ancien flic, et d'agent spécial prenait le pas sur sa désinvolture. En face de lui Ziva se battait avec des formules grammaticales, rapport oblige.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

« Non j'y arriverai, mais si tu pouvais me relire… »

« Entendu, tu connais le tarif ? » Instinctivement il fit le gros dos, Gibbs venait dans sa direction.

« DiNozzo ! »

« Je plaisantais. »

Gibbs lui balança littéralement son rapport à la figure.

« Tu as été à l'école chez les babouins, refait moi ce rapport immédiatement, il manque la ponctuation. »

Décidément il aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Il s'exécuta rapidement. Gibbs était toujours de la même humeur massacrante.

« La prochaine fois qu'on investit une école primaire, je t'y oublie le temps d'un cycle. »

« Mais je… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. J'espère que ce n'est pas en relisant les rapports de l'officier David que tu comptes faire des progrès en écriture. »

Et de deux, la tête basse l'agent rejoignit sa place

Peu de temps après le téléphone de Tony s'activa.

« DiNozzo… d'accord… merci… à plus. » Il se vautra sur son fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau. Quitte à recevoir une claque autant que ce soit pour un motif.

Klink, klink, vous avez un nouveau message. Comme un coureur dans le starting-block, il se releva et ouvrit sa messagerie, son dernier E-mail, les pièces jointes… et se mit à pousser des petits cris… des gloussements… impassible aux yeux braqués sur lui. McGee arriva et regarda l'écran.

« C'était il y a deux semaines la soirée Hawaïenne, j'ai connu mieux. »

Tony sursauta.

« McGee toi au Bunnie's ? »

« C'était pour l'enterrement de la vie de garçon de mon cousin. Mais c'est un club masculin, ta nouvelle conquête est un homme ? Amanda a un clone ? »

« Dis patron pourquoi McGee a eut une soirée de libre, alors que moi… »

« McGee est plus efficace quand il peut se reposer, toi tu travailles mieux sous pression. »

« Enfin un compliment j'en n'attendais pas moins. Pour répondre à ta question le bleu le Bunnie's organise ce soir peu après minuit une « soirée chippendales », je compte y emmener Alysson. »

« Tu as été engagé Tony ? »

« Je pourrais, tu oublies que je suis inscris dans une salle de sport. »

Sur ce il commença un strip-tease, en chantonnant.

« DiNozzo arrêtes ça tout de suite. Si tu continues je te donnerai des lettres de recommandation pour travailler dans un cirque. »

Tony reboutonna sa chemise.

« Moi en tout cas je ne paierai pas pour te voir. »

« Ziva ne l'encouragez pas. »

La journée se déroula sans autres incidents. En milieu d'après-midi Gibbs fut convoqué au MTAC, il en ressorti peu après 17h00 pour se heurter à un DiNozzo déjà sur le départ.

« Tu vas où comme cela ? »

« J'ai terminé mon travail, je rentre me changer, je sors ce soir tu a oublié ? »

« Annules, le FBI nous demande un coup de main. »

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, combien de temps Tony pourrait supporter le despotisme de Gibbs. Mais encore une fois le jeune agent obéit et retourna à sa place.

Le « Boss » leur remis à chacun un dossier.

« Vous avez une heure pour me faire un rapport sur cette affaire. Je descends voir Ducky. »

Lorsqu'il revint 15 minutes après le bureau de Tony était desert, son PC éteint, Ziva et McGee le nez plongé silencieusement dans le rapport. Gibbs hurla

« Où est DiNozzo ? »

La jeune israélienne fut la plus courageuse.

« Il est parti aussitôt que vous êtes descendu. Il a à peine ouvert le dossier. »

« Je vais lui en donner moi du strip-tease. » Il tenta de le joindre sur son portable, le cellulaire vibra dans le dernier tiroir de l'agent fugueur. Plus tard lorsqu'il essaya son domicile il n'eut pas plus de succès. Il s'apprêta à monter voir le directeur lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Tobias Fornell.

« Gibbs nous avons un problème. Kyle Forster qui enquêtait sur l'affaire qui nous intéresse ne répond plus. »

« Oui et Tony a une absence non autorisée. »

Ziva alluma l'écran plasma.

« Il va y avoir un meurtre ce soir peu après 00h00, »

Elle visionna des photos, des rapports

_17.02.2000 WASHINGTON D.C. CINEMA_

_17.08.2000 BALTIMORE __**MARYLAND **__BOITE DE NUIT_

_17.05.2001 ALEXANDRIA __**VIRGINIE **__SALLE DE SPORT_

_17.01.2002 DOVER __**DELAWARE **__CINEMA_

_17.10.2002 PATERSON __**NEW-JERSEY**__ BOITE DE NUIT_

_17.04.2003 WASHINGTON D.C. SALLE DE SPORT_

_17.07.2003 ANNAPOLIS __**MARYLAND **__CINEMA_

_17.06.2004 CHARLOTTSVILLE __**VIRGINIE **__BOITE DE NUIT_

_17.02.2005 MILFORD __**DELAWARE **__SALLE DE SPORT_

_17.11.2005 PHILADELPHIE __**PENNSYLVANIE **__CINEMA_

_enfin une conclusion : tous des meurtres commis un jeudi 17._

_et donc en toute logique cette nuit peu après minuit_

_17.08.2006 WASHINGTON D.C. BOITE DE NUIT_

« D'où tenez-vous ces documents ils ne sont en notre possession que depuis une demi-heure. »

« C'est Tony… »

Les agents se regardèrent en silence une seule personne pouvait avoir accès à tous ces renseignements : l'auteur de ces meurtres en série.

« Ce n'est pas possible ce ne peut pas être Tony le responsable. » Ziva pouvait à peine parler.

« C'est l'officier de police qui a enquêté à Baltimore, il a pu s'identifier au meurtrier, il faut vérifier ses alibis».

« Ce n'est pas à vous de nous dire ce que nous devons faire. »

Tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers Le Bleu.

« Désolé patron mais je ne peux pas le laisser continuer. »

« McGee ! »

Le jeune agent était blanc, bouleversé.

« Non ce n'est pas possible, pas notre Tony. Patron dites quelque chose, défendez-le. »

« McGee demandez au standard et au télécoms tout l'historique des appels rentrant ou sortant des téléphones de DiNozzo depuis 2 mois. Ziva même chose avec ses mails, mais sur 6 mois.

Tobias recoupez-les avec ceux de votre agent disparu. »

« Il va nous falloir des semaines. »

« Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir minuit. » Puis fixant Fornell. « Salle de réunion habituelle ? »

« Je vous suis. »

Les deux agents pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur silencieusement. Comme d'habitude l'agent du NCIS appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence.

« Tobias je ne vous ai jamais parlé de ma première rencontre avec DiNozzo ? »

« Non ! »

« C'était pendant l'affaire de Baltimore, nous avions coopérés la victime s'appelait Bettina Leds, elle était enseigne, elle avait été découverte par les femmes de ménage au matin du 17 dans les toilettes de la boîte de nuit Crystal, violée et égorgée »

« Mais pourquoi DiNozzo est obsédé par cette affaire ? »

« Ils étaient ensemble à cette soirée. Lui est Bettina Leds étaient fiancés, ils devaient se marier en décembre. Il nous a fallut un mois pour retrouver le meurtrier : Gil Grear, et deux de ses complices, il n'y a pas eu de procès... »

« Comment DiNozzo ne s'était-il pas aperçu de son absence ? »

« Il était partit à sa recherche et il a été attaqué, laissé pour mort. C'était un jeune officier de police, l'affaire a été très pénible pour lui moralement, mais également physiquement. »

« Est-il innocent ? »

Gibbs ne répondit pas, il revit en flash l'enquête de Baltimore, puis les temps forts de celles qu'il avait menées avec Tony, leurs joies et leurs souffrances.

« Je pense que DiNozzo est resté en contact avec ses anciens collègues et a continué à enquêter sur les crimes à titre privé. Sinon il n'aurait pas pu constituer un tel dossier. Nos deux hommes ont du certainement se rencontrer à un moment ou à un autre et auront croisé leurs renseignements.

Fornell avança la main vers le bouton pour faire redémarrer l'ascenseur. »

« Attendez je n'ai pas fini. »

« … »

« Les policiers qui nous avaient appelé étaient des pros, la scène était sécurisée, Bettina avait eu la tête fracassée sur les lavabos, elle était à terre sur le ventre à moitié nue, la jupe relevée sur ses épaules, baignant dans son sang, Tony allongé prés d'elle, lui tenant la main, il n'était pas beau à voir…, les médecins avaient réservés leur pronostic quand à sa faculté à remarcher. il est demeuré 5 jours dans le coma, 72 heures après il signait une décharge et commençait l'enquête en fauteuil roulant. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi obstiné et professionnel lorsque j'ai du former mon équipe j'ai tout de suite pensé à lui. Il a accepté et je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix. Tony était un bon policier, il est devenu un excellent agent spécial. J'ai peu pensé à cette histoire jusqu'à ce jour. J'ai vu Tony remonter la pente petit à petit, changer inexorablement en ce play-boy que nous connaissons. Je l'ai claqué au début car il perdait pieds, ensuite c'est devenu une habitude. »

« … »

« On va chez Ducky. »

Après quelques minutes Gibbs revint avec une enveloppe, il l'ouvrit et tendit des photos à l'agent du FBI. Fornell sentit immédiatement une montée de bile dans sa bouche, il eut bien du mal à conserver son déjeuner. Il était habitué aux photos de ce genre ; les victimes inconnues, il se maîtrisait, mais il reconnaissait ce corps couvert de plaies, les yeux rougis, ouverts sur un monde imaginaire de douleur et d'incompréhension, des yeux qui avaient rencontrés la mort. Son estomac se révolta à la lecture du rapport d'autopsie et celui du docteur ayant pris en charge l'officier Tony DiNozzo. Il déglutit difficilement.

Gibbs avança menaçant, Fornell recula instinctivement.

« Ne me demandez plus jamais s'il est innocent. »

« Mais si Grear est mort, nous avons affaire à un autre tueur en série.»

A ce moment une voix raisonna.

« Patron on a trouvé quelque chose. »

« On vient McGee. »

McGee était penché sur le PC de Tony.

« Tony et l'agent du FBI avaient rendez-vous ce soir. »

« Jethro si vous voulez innocenter Tony il va falloir faire vite. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : le Bunnie's

Tony vérifia son aspect une dernière fois dans la glace, et tenta de faire « rentrer dans le rang » une mèche rebelle, il hésita un peu, le gel n'étant pas trop son truc. Il était toujours élégant mais, cette fois- ci, il était encore plus beau, vêtu de son costume en cuir noir frangé, d'un tee-shirt blanc immaculé, un foulard rouge à pois assortis complétait sa tenue. Il hésitait encore pour les chaussures, finalement il opta pour une paire de tennis blanches.

« Pourvu que je ne tombe pas sur Ziva, sinon je vais en entendre parler pendant des mois. »

Il regarda un instant sa montre, il avait rendez-vous au Bunnie's avec Kyle Forster vers 21h30, et avec Alysson un peu plus tard, la jeune fille travaillait ce soir, mais ensuite ils auraient la nuit pour eux, quant au réveil il préférait ne pas y penser.

Plus tard au Bunnie's.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Bientôt 22h00 et aucune trace », Tony était inquiet, Forster jusqu'à présent n'était jamais en retard.

« Zut en plus j'ai laissé mon téléphone au bureau ».

Une serveuse vint remplacer son cocktail « sans alcool ». Il la suivit des yeux un moment, elle était chou, habillée en lapin blanc, elle repartit au bar dans un déhanché sublime, consciente que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle.

Le temps passait, et aucune trace ni de Forster ou d'Alysson.

« C'est vraiment l'endroit où poser un lapin ! »

Il commanda une dernière boisson, après avoir vérifié son arme, il sortit ; il était 00h15.

Il avait garé sa voiture dans une ruelle faiblement éclairée derrière le Club, il allait ouvrir la portière lorsqu'il entendit les bruits d'une bagarre proche, puis un coup de feu, il se précipita, à 20 mètres il s'arrêta, mit le groupe en joue.

« Agent Fédéral posez vos armes.», une balle lui écorcha l'oreille, un second projectile érafla le sol devant ses pieds, une silhouette s'approcha noire, menaçante, elle ressemblait aux pantins « de la ville des exercices de tirs », alors comme à l'entraînement, il tira, la cible atteinte de trois balles en pleine poitrine s'écroula… sa vue se brouilla… il glissa à terre évanouit…

Peu de temps après un couple s'approcha : la femme était menue et petite aux cheveux châtains clairs longs et bouclés, l'homme grand et costaud avait le crâne rasé, du pied il retourna Tony sur le dos.

« On se retrouve enfin !» puis il le souleva comme un fétu de paille et se dirigèrent vers une voiture dont le moteur tournait.


	3. Chapter 3 : Ensembles

---

Disclamer : idem

Pas trop douée en anglais j'ai mis quand même plus de 2 heures afin de connaître le moyen de publier mes autres chapitres. Merci pour les encouragements, (même s'ils ne sont pas trop nombreux) je vais essayer d'en être digne. SVP respecter au moins ma recherche de coordination et de créativité, et peut ma crédibilité des personnages.

Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion pour la suite.

-----

Chapitre 3 : Ensembles ?

NCIS un peu plus tôt.

« Rien ! »

« Quoi Ziva ? »

« Rien n'indique que le Bunnie's soit visé, la seule certitude que nous ayons, est que Tony et Forster avaient rendez-vous ce soir, les relevés téléphoniques ne nous ont rien appris. Quant aux mails : Tony en reçoit un nombre incalculable, oh attendez j'ai quelque chose, zut. »

McGee vint à son secours

« Je l'ai »

Gibbs s'impatienta :

« quelqu'un va-t-il enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? »

« Une seconde patron, voilà, Tony et Forster on échangé plusieurs fois des mails, surtout pour se donner rendez-vous, ceux de Forster venaient tous de son PC, sauf pour ce soir, il provient d'un cybercafé « Le Style » qui se trouve à proximité de la 4e rue NW près du Centre Géographique.»

« C'est peut-être une coïncidence. »

« Non Tobias, je ne crois pas. » Gibbs vérifia l'heure 23h55 « on a peut-être encore le temps.»

Ils étaient en route lorsque le téléphone de Fornell vibra.

« Fornell… Oui… On est en chemin… Quoi ? » L'agent du FBI blêmit.

« DiNozzo ? »

« Non Gibbs : Forster. »

Ils arrivèrent sur place à 00h25, la police était déjà sur les lieux attendant devant les cordons jaunes : **don't cross the line** qui délimitaient la scène, un périmètre où la seule voiture présente était celle de l'agent spécial DiNozzo.

« Ziva croquis, McGee photos, Tobias... »

« Je vais interroger les témoins »

Gibbs sortit les plaquettes jaunes numérotées du coffre, et commença à les positionner :

clefs de voiture

arme

traces de sang et de balle sur le sol

un peu plus loin :

une balle perdue

encore du sang

un morceau de tissus

une enveloppe déchirée

Ducky arriva enfin.

« Désolé Jethro, mais l'agent je ne sais plus qui nous a perdu. »

« Le corps est a toi dans une minute, je fini d'étiqueter.»

Le légiste s'accroupit.

« Joli tir groupé. »

« Ducky, je connais déjà l'heure et la cause du décès. »

« Bien alors inutile de perdre du temps, nous allons emmener le corps chez nous ». Fornell s'approcha « Ah moins que nous ne le confions au FBI ? »

« Non, nous travaillons en collaboration. »

« Alors Tobias ? »

« Pas grand chose, les témoins ont vu Tony quitter le Club vers minuit il était seul. Je leur ai montré une photo de Forster, ils ne l'ont jamais vu. »


	4. Chapter 4 :Evidences

Merci pour vos encouragements, c'est gentil, je changerai le rating sur la fin mais pour l'instant je préfère être prudente, le M est pour plus tard sans doute, car je m'écarte de plus en plus de mon histoire originale, et je « navigue à l'aveuglette ». Merci aux courageux qui ont décidé de retenter l'aventure avec ma

nouvelle version.

De petits chapitres mais quotidiens.

Quant à Tony ? Je suis comme vous : je le cherche…

Chapitre 4 : Evidences

Gibbs descendit à l'autopsie, Ducky finissait son rapport.

« Alors Ducky ? »

« Toutes les balles étaient mortelles, les trois en plein cœur, avez-vous estimé la distance entre la victime et le tireur ? »

« Environ 18 mètres. »

« Il avait fait des progrès récemment ? »

« Il a toujours été un excellent tireur. Autre chose ? »

« Notre ami c'est battu un peu avant la fusillade, regarde ces traces de coups, ici et là. Ducky tourna la tête de la victime, cette trace sur la nuque… »

« Assommé ? »

« Sans aucun doute. Toutes ses affaires, ainsi que les prélèvements et balles sont chez Abby depuis plus de trois heures, elle devrait déjà avoir du nouveau. Tu l'as prévenu ? »

« Pas encore. »

Quelques minutes plus tard Gibbs pénétrait dans le « sanctuaire », un caf-pow à la main ; comme à son habitude son premier geste fut de baisser la musique.

« Alors Abby ? »

« Rien ! J'attends les résultats. Mais je peux déjà te dire ceci.» Elle montra deux sachets l'un contenant l'arme, l'autre les trois balles. « Ces projectiles viennent de ce pistolet, il n'y a aucun doute possible ; l'examen balistique l'a confirmé. L'autre balle provient d'un pistolet similaire, mais les rayures ne correspondent pas.»

« Nous supposons qu'elle provient du pistolet de Forster ; l'agent du FBI. »

« Le morceau de tissus est de la toile de jute, un sac sans doute, ou un drap mais je ne suis pas sur, pouah cela empeste, je n'aime pas trop ce textile ça me gratte les... »

« Plus tard Abby »

« Oh ? Pardon ! J'ai quelques empreintes, sur l'enveloppe aussi, les recherches sont en cours… et je… »

« Gling-gling : **POSITIVE MATCH** (empreintes sur les 3 balles (autopsie), et arme (n° 2))

« Gling-gling : **POSITIVE MATCH** (sang sur le sol (N° 3))

«Déjà woah ! Je suis la meilleure. »

Elle regarda les résultats.

« C'est pas vrai ? J'y crois pas ! » Elle se retourna complètement affolée, puis se reprit. « Il s'agit d'une erreur, je vais recommencer les tests, où sont les éprouvettes de sang, les balles, l'arme, les clefs ; j'ai oublié les clefs.»

« Ce n'est pas la peine, les résultats sont plus rapides lorsqu'il s'agit d'un agent fédéral. ». Il remonta à son bureau furieux. En passant devant celui de son agent il s'arrêta.

« Où est-tu ? Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré ? Je te promets quand je te retrouve TU ES VIRE !»


	5. Chapter 5 : Chercher la femme

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

-------------

Chapitre 5 : Chercher la femme

-------------

Rien ou plutôt tout accusait son agent, IL ne pouvait le croire, forcément il y avait une erreur. Mais non ! Empreintes, ADN, un seul nom revenait sans cesse ANTHONY DINOZZO.

McGee sortit de l'ascenseur, à ce moment il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur : trop tôt ! Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

« McGee ! »

« Oui Patron !»

« Des nouvelles ? »

« … »

« Argumentez ! »

« Je… Nous… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ziva continue à interroger les témoins. »

« Et vous ? »

« Je… »

« McGee ? »

« J'essaye de localiser Alysson. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Une seconde » McGee trouva le « Portable » de Tony. « Elle avait rendez-vous avec lui hier soir »

« Je sais McGee de même que tout le bâtiment ».

« Elle nous apprendra peut-être quelque chose. » Après quelques instants l'adresse apparut. « Je l'ai !»

« Je m'en occupe avec Fornell, vous McGee retournez aider Ziva, continuez à chercher. »

« Quoi exactement ? Nous avons fouillé la ruelle la moitié de la nuit. »

Gibbs ne répondit pas tout de suite, il visionnait pour la énième fois les photos prises sur la scène du crime. Il montra une marque sur l'écran plasma.

« Vous voyez cette trace, c'est une balle qui l'a faite, cherchez où elle est, et s'il en a d'autres. »

« Rien ne prouve qu'elle soit récente. Compris j'y vais. » Le jeune agent se précipitait vers l'ascenseur, lorsque Gibbs le rappela.

« McGee ce n'est même pas la peine de revenir si vous ne l'avez pas. » Au même moment son téléphone sonna.

« Gibbs. »

_« Patron j'ai peut-être un indice. Un de mes indic a été contacté tôt ce matin par un dealer nommé Koren qui a essayé de lui refourguer une arme de service, d'après mon ami l'homme a ses quartiers près du Bunnie's et il était pressé de s'en débarrasser. »_

« Bon travail. Vous l'avez j'espère.»

_« Dès que je l'ai, je vous l'apporte. »_

« Trouvez également le gars et amenez-le ici. »

Abby fit irruption dans le bureau.

« Gibbs j'ai quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Une empreinte sur le tissu, elle appartient à dealer il est fiché à la police, il s'appelle… »

« Koren ! Je sais. »

La jeune gothic fit demi-tour.

« Je déteste quand il fait ça. »

Fornell arriva deux tasses de café à la main.

« Du nouveau ? »

« Rien qui ne disculpe DiNozzo, de votre côté ? »

« Nous avons contacté Baltimore pour savoir où il était les 17.05.2001 et 17.01.2002, cela risque de prendre du temps. Les autres dates il travaillait pour vous, ce sera plus facile. »

« Occupez-vous en également, je veux la transparence sur cette affaire. » Il prit son café et le vida d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle. «Nous allons interroger la fille avec qui il avait rendez-vous hier soir. »

-------------

Alysson Kuvaz habitait en banlieue de Washington dans le quartier résidentiel le plus huppé, la petite maison de plein pied était de couleur saumon, il y avait des jardinières à toutes les fenêtres, la pelouse était entretenue avec soin, deci-delà quelques massifs, et statues romaines, étant attendus ils pénétrèrent directement dans la propriété faisant fi de la pancarte « attention chiens de garde ». Ils accédèrent à la porte d'entrée par un petit chemin de cailloux blancs damés qui longeait un magnifique bassin, à travers les nénuphars on pouvait apercevoir quelques ombres multicolores. L'agent du FBI s'arrêta un instant admiratif.

« Fornell on est pas ici pour regarder des poissons. »

« Ce ne sont pas des poissons mais des carpes Koi. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, elle était menue et petite aux cheveux châtains clairs longs et bouclés.

« Bonjour messieurs. »

Le bruit d'un fauteuil roulant se déplaçant sur le sol raisonna.

« Qui est-ce Alysson ? »

« Ce sont des agents fédéraux maman, ils viennent pour Tony. »

Madame Kuvaz s'approcha dans la lumière, elle avait un rictus de haine sur le visage.

« Ah ! Je vois. »

« Sortons sur la terrasse nous serons plus à l'aise.» Alysson referma la porte derrière elle. « Ma mère a eut une attaque il y a 6 ans, elle ne supporte plus les étrangers. »

« Nous n'allons pas vous déranger très longtemps. »

-------------


	6. Chapter 6 : de nouvelles preuves

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

--------------

Chapitre 6 : de nouvelles preuves

--------------

Ils prirent place sur de confortables chaises de jardin, autour d'une table ovale sur laquelle se dressait une magnifique composition florale.

« Vous prendrez bien quelque chose, des rafraîchissements, café, thé ? »

Quelques minutes après les deux agents dégustaient leur boisson préférée. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord dans la voiture Gibbs interrogerait, Fornell noterait.

« Vous aviez rendez-vous avec l'agent DiNozzo hier soir ? »

« Oui c'est exact au Bunnie's nous devions nous retrouver vers 22h00, mais je suis arrivée en retard il était prés de minuit trente, j'avais essayé de le joindre sans succès. Lorsque je suis arrivée il y avait des cordons de police partout.»

« Un meurtre avait été commis. »

« Tony est impliqué ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Sinon vous ne seriez pas là !»

« Il a disparu depuis hier soir. Nous voudrions savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Ce n'est pas dans son habitude. Pourquoi étiez-vous en retard ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. »

« Je suis responsable d'un magasin de services ouvert jusqu'à vingt trois heures, la personne qui devait assurer la fermeture hier soir a eu un empêchement et je l'ai remplacée. »

« Vous êtes bien jeune pour avoir une telle responsabilité. »

« Vous me donneriez quel âge ? »

« D'après DiNozzo vous étiez à peine majeure. »

La jeune femme partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

« J'ai vingt six ans. »

Fornell sourit à son tour.

« Votre play-boy a voulut se vanter de pouvoir à son âge séduire une jeune fille. »

« Sans doute. Ecoutez mademoiselle nous n'allons pas vous ennuyer d'avantage. »

« Vous ne m'ennuyez pas, j'espère que vous allez retrouver Tony. »

« Nous aussi, on vous tient au courant. »

--------------

L'atmosphère dans la voiture était pesante. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler, exprimer ses craintes, inquiétudes, et certitudes.

« Ecoutez Gibbs ; Forster était un bon agent, il travaillait depuis plusieurs années sur cette affaire : « le jeudi 17 » il y a quelques temps il avait annoncé à son chef qu'il avait de nouveaux indices, c'est à ce moment qu'il est entré en contact avec Tony. »

« Je refuse de croire qu'il est coupable ! » Le téléphone de Gibbs vibra.

« Oui Gibbs. »

_« Patron je vient d'être contactée par mon indic, les gardiens du __Kenilworth Aquatic Gardens__ ont trouvé un cadavre, les papiers d'identité sont au non de Koren.. »_

« Vous avez l'arme ? ».

_« Oui. »_

« Envoyez-moi l'adresse sur mon écran. Apportez l'arme à Abby et demandez à Ducky de nous rejoindre au parc. »

Gibbs freina et fit demi tour.

« Où allons-nous ? ».

« Une seconde voilà j'ai l'adresse : Northeast,  Aquatic Gardens 1550 Anacostia Avenue, N, on a retrouvé Koren… mort… ».

L'endroit avait été rapidement sécurisé et évacué, les visiteurs dirigés, vers l'autre entrée à ½ miles de là.

Le fourgon arriva sur les lieux moins de quinze minutes après, le corps n'avait pas été bougé, les premiers visiteurs un couple de 75/80 ans (les vieux toujours les premiers), ayant aperçu une paire de chaussures à demi-cachée sous les fougères avait immédiatement alerté les gardiens.

« Alors Ducky ? »

Le légiste tourna la tête légèrement.

« Je pense qu'on lui a fracturé la nuque, l'autopsie le confirmera »

« Une branche ? Nous sommes en bordure d'un bois. »

« Non il y aurait des esquisses avec un tel choc, de plus il n'est pas mort ici, il a plut cette nuit et toutes ces traces ont été faites ce matin. Il s'est bien défendu, ces bleus sur le visage, le sang n'est peut être pas le sien on verra, ses vêtements déchirés. Attends voilà quelque chose d'intéressant. Il tient quelque chose dans sa main. Une cravate… une grande marque, italienne peut-être ? En soie jacquard signée, voilà la marque : c'est une Giorgio Armani. Oh Jethro je suis désolé. » Les yeux clairs du docteur Mallard se remplirent de tristesse.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?»

Mais le docteur et l'agent spécial du NCIS, avaient reconnu l'objet, celui qui l'avait porté se ventait d'acheter des cravates de luxe à prés de 100 USD.

« Vous savez tous deux à qui appartient cette cravate ? »

Ducky baissa les yeux. Gibbs l'emballa et l'étiquetta.

L'agent du FBI n'attendit pas de commentaire, il avait deviné la réponse.

« Ce ne peut-être une coïncidence. »

« Vous oubliez ma règle **n° 8 "Ne jamais cautionner les évidences".** » (a)

--------------

Gibbs suivit comme son ombre par Fornell descendit voir Ducky il était un peu avant midi.

« Alors Ducky ? »

« J'avais raison Jethro, il est mort d'une fracture des vertèbres cervicales, peut-être un pied de biche ». Il leur montra des clichés. « Mais cet homme a été torturé avant, regardez ces traces circulaires. »

L'agent du FBI se pencha.

« Cigarette ? »

« J'en ai bien peur, reste à savoir pourquoi ? Les échantillons de sang sont chez Abby, ainsi que la cravate. »

« Finis et rentres te reposer Ducky, tu en as besoin, quelque chose me dit que les jours qui vienne ne vont pas être de tout repos. »

« Tu vas le retrouver Jethro. Il le faut. »

Abby était absente de son labo, tous ses appareils moulinaient sur les indices.

Même les Gling-gling : **POSITIVE MATCH **ne les firent pas revenir en arrière, effrayés des résultats.

Ils remontèrent.

McGee était revenu à sa place et Abby travaillait sur le PC de Tony. Tout à coup elle se mit à hurler :

---« Toi ; je te hais… » Elle éclata le clavier sur le bureau puis quitta la pièce totalement affolé.

Gibbs s'approcha de l'écran, suivit de Fornell lisant sur son épaule.

Mon compte : Tony DiNozzo N°…………………..

Achat en ligne le 17 avril 2006

Giorgio Armani  
Cravate en soie jacquard signée

€104,40 + frais d'envoi 2,48 euros

Importation Italie

En face l'agent Ziva David en était arrivée à la même conclusion mais moins nuancée.

« Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais.» ponctué de clink, clang, et finalement crack…

L'agent spécial McGee lui par contre balança son clavier à travers la pièce. Ses conclusions étaient déjà sur l'écran plasma.

« Je hais la technologie. »

Entre les : clink, clang, crack, Gling-gling, sans compter les drin-drin, il fallait être plus qu'un Leroy Jethro Gibbs pour perdre patience.

« McGee que se passe-t-il ? »

« Des témoins ont aperçu une voiture hier soir peut avant minuit elle était garée devant leur porte de garage, c'était un SUV de marque : Concept Dodge Durango HEMI , le numéro correspond à : une voiture de location payée en liquide, louée pour un jour par **M. DiNozzo Anthony**, rendue ce matin vers 11h45. »

Tous les indices apparaissaient sur l'écran plasma, chaque ligne enfonçait un clou dans le cercueil de l'ex-agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo.

-----------------------------------

Et ce n'est pas fini, le prochain chapitre sera mini, pour enfin rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Et quand même partir à la recherche du héro.

-----------------------------------

apparemment le site qui nomme les règles affiche un copyright donc voilà la règle change un peu

Je n'ai jamais visité l'Est des US, mais internet m'a aidé car le parc existe vraiment.

Le modèle de cravate aussi

Quand au SUV je pense être pas trop mal, mais ???


	7. Chapter 7 : Une preuve peut en cacher un

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

---------------------

Chapitre 7 : Une preuve peut en cacher une autre

---------------------

« Quelle agence de location McGee ? »

**« Avis Rental Car** : à l'Union Station ; l'agence que nous utilisons. Mais pourquoi louerait-il une telle voiture ? C'est un veau ! » Le Bleu hésitait.

« Vous attendez quoi McGee ? Que j'y ailles ? Prenez Ziva avec vous et … Fornell toussa légèrement. conduisez la voiture au FBI. Il y a quelques moulages des empreintes de pneus que nous avons faites au parc ce matin donnez leur aussi. »

« J'ai retrouvé deux balles elles sont chez Abby. »

« Continuez comme cela ! »

----------------------

Gibbs se sentait sale, fatigué, découragé, et était à cours de vêtements de rechange…

« Je rentre me changer. Et vous Tobias ? »

« Je retourne au BFI, voir s'ils ont du nouveau. »

Ils descendirent au garage, puis se dirigèrent vers leur véhicule respectif. Toutes les voitures personnelles étaient garées au sous-sol. C'est alors qu'il passait devant la voiture ramenée du Bunnie's peu de temps avant, que Gibbs s'écria :

« C'est pas vrai ! on est en train de se faire avoir comme des bleus ! Pourquoi DiNozzo louerait-il une voiture alors qu'il avait la sienne ?»

« Je ne sais pas mais je sens que vous avez une idée. »

« Quelqu'un a pu la louer à sa place. C'est facile ; on dit NCIS, son nom, l'employée connaît l'Agence ; la personne qui loue la voiture est habilitée à le faire, elle paie en liquide, le tour est joué. »

« Vous savez quoi Gibbs ? Vous devriez faire enquêteur. »

---------------------

Lorsqu'il revint au siège du NCIS Gibbs descendit directement voir Abby.

« Alors du nouveau ? »

« Non pas vraiment, juste que l'arme que nous supposons être cette de l'agent Forster que Ziva m'a apporté est bien celle qui a tiré cette balle : un 9 mm, plus précisément elle provient d'un :

**Sig-Sauer P228 un pistolet semi-automatique de calibre ****9 mm Parabellum** »

« Abby je sais de quoi sont équipés les policiers en civil du NCIS et du FBI. »

« C'est juste ; je précisais. Enfin bref, l'arme n'a tiré qu'une seule balle. »

« Vérifie les empreintes sur le chargeur. »

« C'est en cours… Gling-gling : **POSITIVE MATCH ** c'est déjà fait, c'est bien l'arme de Forster. Les deux autres balles sont du 7,65 mm : pas d'empreintes. »

« Tu travailles sur quoi maintenant ? »

« L'enveloppe et le sang de l'inconnu, ainsi que les examens toxicologues du sang de Forster et de Koren.»

----------------------

Les 19 heures approchaient lorsqu'il remonta à son bureau, McGee et Ziva étaient plongés silencieusement sur leur PC, Fornell était au téléphone. Il leva les yeux pas encore de nouvelles du directeur.

« Bien entendu, bon travail, tenez moi au courant. Gibbs nous avons du nouveau : un moulage correspond aux pneus de la voiture de location. »

Gibbs bougonna, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cette précision.

« Je l'ai ! »

« Vous regardez quoi McGee ? » Le jeune agent surveillait tout en vérifiant ses notes.

« Une copie de la vidéo surveillance de l'Union Station. Tony est entré à la gare hier soir à 20h14, a loué la voiture à 20h21, et est ressorti à 20h45. »

« Le retour de la voiture ? »

« Ziva est dessus Patron. »

« Alors Ziva ? »

«La voiture a regagné le parc de stationnement ce matin vers 11h45, la vidéo est inexploitable, les clefs ainsi que les papiers ont été déposés dans la boîte prévue à cet effet un peu avant midi, l'homme portait un foulard et une casquette, ce peut être n'importe qui. La taille et la carrure correspondent à Tony.»

Gibbs devait se rendre à l'évidence, mais il se refusait à lâcher son agent, même s'il devait démissionner à nouveau.

----------------------

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE

Désolée mais dans ma précipitation d'embrouiller les pistes j'ai fait apparaître un numéro de voiture louée par Tony (de ce fait il conduisait 2 voitures), cet épisode n'était pas prévu. Et j'ai du improviser. Le mystère s'épaissit, mais déjà quelques failles sont apparues.

**Rendez-vous dés lundi pour la seconde partie**

Toutefois pour vous remercier de votre fidélité une indication cruciale : Abby va se faire taper sur les doigts, elle a négligé quelque chose de primordial dans la recherche de Tony (4ème partie). Fornell va en prendre également pour son grade. Et enfin William Lewis Forrest fait son apparition…


	8. Chapter 8 : Non de code La Mangouste

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Mais William Lewis Forrest : oui ! Et accessoirement la DIAF aussi (je l'ai créée mais il y a tellement de CAT, DOS, NSA… qu'elle existe déjà forcément sous un autre nom). Merci de votre fidélité.

**D**irection de la **P**rotection et de la **S**écurité de la **D**éfense (France). **D**ivision **N**ationale **A**nti-**T**erroriste (France).

---------------------

**Deuxième partie**

------------------

Chapitre 8 : non de code « La Mangouste ».

---------------------

**Flash-Back**

Quelque part dans un Parc en Virginie un peu plus tôt en début d'après-midi.

DiNozzo jura mais un peu tard, qu'il ne se ferait plus jamais poser un lapin.

Il se trouvait enchaîné aux murs d'une caverne, un conseil lui martelait la tête,

«Ne sort jamais sans ton… » Il voulait bien, mais **sans son quoi** ? Si seulement il se souvenait.

C'était la 3ème fois qu'il se réveillait, mais en combien de temps il était incapable d'évaluer le temps qui se déroulait, ses ravisseurs lui avaient arraché sa montre dès le début. (Ils avaient supposés et à juste titre la présence d'un transpondeur). Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater ; les restes d'une gueule de bois, mais il ne buvait jamais d'alcool (enfin en mission), il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir commandé un Spécial Carottes à un lapin blanc.

Ses souvenirs étaient vagues, il se rappelait d'un sous-sol, d'un escalier en colimaçon fait en bois, d'étagères où s'entassaient boites de conserves, casiers à vins, outillages divers, et d'une forte odeur de fioul, il se souvenait également d'un voyage fait dans une camionnette qui sentait les assouplissants, il revoyait une scène où un personnage noir en carton tirait sur lui, mais tout était confus dans sa tête.

Il regarda d'un œil mauvais la gourde prés de lui, la dernière fois qu'il avait bu il avait été pris presque instantanément de vertiges, nausées, d'hallucinations, d'angoisses…, sans compter une irrépressible envie de dormir.

_Dans un flash il se revit assis à une table un crayon et un bloc en main, d'autres personnes l'entouraient. ; un homme lui donnait un cours : il parlait de produits interdits, dont certains solubles dans l'eau de boisson, justes des initiales, des C, des P, des H, des B, des G, des L, des D, des S. _

La soif le tenaillait, et l'eau était fraîche, pourtant une force le poussa à ne pas boire, il jeta la gourde hors de portée, ensuite il avisa quelques trognons de fruits accessibles, une pomme peut-être ? Coupée en quartiers avec un…

C'est alors qu'il se souvint : **sans ton couteau**, en tremblant, il trouva l'objet caché dans sa boucle de ceinturon. Alors qu'il essayait de se lever il fut prit de violents vertiges, il attendit quelques minutes, puis se mit à genoux, de la main gauche il se tint au mur, et de la droite s'attaqua à l'unique point d'ancrage de ses chaînes, après deux heures d'efforts (entrecoupées de périodes de repos), il était enfin libre. Son instinct lui disait de bouger, de se cacher, il parvint à faire quelques mètres, et se coucha sous une sorte de cotonéaster.

Son « sommeil » ne fût pas de tout repos, hanté de chimères, des scènes ou il était dans une pièce dont les murs rétrécissaient, des images de son passé, qu'il aurait bien voulut oublier…

Et toujours cette voix omniprésente, la même voix qui disait :

On se retrouve enfin…

Tu vas payer…  
-------

Tony se réveilla, le soleil déclinait, tout prêt de lui il entendait des voix.

« Il n'est plus là ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, il ne peut pas être bien loin ! »

« On le recherche ? »

« Cette nuit les animaux sauvages vont faire un festin ! »

Il attendit que les voix s'éloignent, et décida « que bien que mourrant de faim et de soif », la caverne lui offrirait une certaine sécurité. Il attendit encore, puis à la nuit se leva et regagna son abri de fortune. »

Demain serait un autre jour…

---------------------

Gibbs avait renvoyé ses deux agents chez eux, ils tombaient littéralement de fatigue, et au vu de l'avancement de l'enquête, il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien arriver de pire.

« Que comptez-vous faire maintenant Gibbs ? »

« Il faudrait reprendre l'enquête de Forster, que sa mort ne soit pas inutile. »

« Elle ne le sera pas si elle nous permet de coincer le tueur en série ; au moins celui des dernières années.»

« Il y a encore des incertitudes, Abby a lancé des analyses, des recherches qui vont prendre du temps. »

« La dernière chose qu'il pourrait faire c'est se rendre et avouer. »

« Vous ! Vous savez quelque chose. »

Fornell lui tendit un papier.

« C'est un fax qui vient d'arriver, vous pourrez vérifier. Tous les jeudis 17 depuis l'affaire de Baltimore, DiNozzo était soit en vacance, ou « non en service », en avril 2003, il était membre de la salle de sport. Quant aux deux boîtes de nuit, depuis 2001 toutes les entrées sont filmées, mes gars iront chercher les vidéos demain, et les visionneront ».

« Ce serait anormal qu'il n'y apparaisse pas s'il avait décidé de continuer l'enquête à titre privé. »

« C'est juste. Mais pourquoi garder un tel secret ? Vous pouviez l'aider. »

Gibbs feuilletait le dossier « Jeudi 17 » de DiNozzo.

« Non car les autres meurtres ne concernait pas des marines, et le tueur avait été mis hors état de nuire. »

L'agent du NCIS était songeur, certes DiNozzo n'avait pas un micro possesseur à la place du cerveau, mais c'était un bon « Probie », ils étaient forcément passés à côté d'un indice majeur. DiNozzo cherchait encore le tueur en série, et le dossier complet qu'il feuilletait ne contenait pas l'indice permettant de le confondre.

« Gibbs, je suis désolé… »

Le ton de l'agent du FBI était grave.

« Vous ne pouviez pas le couvrir plus longtemps… Une telle affaire va couler nos deux agences.»

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Pas moi ! Nos patrons…»

Fornell lui tendit un second papier, un mandat d'arrêt signé par les directeurs du FBI et du NCIS.

« DiNozzo est officiellement recherché pour le meurtre de l'Agent Kyle Forster, et de Koren. »

Gibbs leva la tête, le directeur Sheppard les observait du haut des escaliers, elle ne disait rien et son silence était encore plus menaçant. Il se leva repoussant violemment sa chaise qui tomba à terre sous le choc, et monta les marches d'un pas énergique, le directeur se dirigea vers son bureau, préférant que leur « conversation » reste «confidentielle. »

« Ferme la porte s'il te plait. »

Evidement il ne le fit pas…

« Je refuse de le croire coupable. »

« Alors cherches des preuves pour le disculper. »

« Montres-les moi et je chercherai. »

« Tout l'accuse. Sa voiture se trouvait sur place, c'est son arme qui a tué l'agent du FBI, et selon les projections d'Abby, ce n'était pas de la légitime défense, car si Forster a tiré ; la trajectoire de sa balle démontre que DiNozzo n'était pas visé. Il aurait également abattu le seul témoin. »

« Il y a aussi les deux balles de 7,65, dont une l'a touché à la tête. »

« C'est ridicule des résidus de sang, et de cuir chevelu. »

« N'empêche que le tireur présumé a laissé du sang. »

« Bravo et à qui il appartient ? A un hypothétique suspect du jeudi 17, peut-être ? »

«C'est le seul point positif en sa faveur. »

« Irrecevable. Ne me parle même par de la voiture de location. Tu m'insulterais. Les relevés kilométriques indiquent qu'elle a fait le trajet, Union Station, Bunnie's, Kenilworth Aquatic Gardens, Union Station, à quelques mètres près»

« Tu auras ma lettre de démission sur ton bureau dans moins d'une heure. »

« C'est une habitude chez toi, tourner le dos face à des difficultés. »

« C'est inexact. »

« Tu ne l'aideras pas, avec une telle attitude. Jethro tu n'as pas dormi depuis plus de 24 heures, tu ne peux plus raisonner de façon objective. »

« C'est plus facile de croire à une supercherie que de rechercher la vérité. »

« Tient une nouvelle règle ? Quel numéro celle-là ? De toute façon ceci ne me concerne plus à présent. »

« Tu abandonnes l'affaire aux mains du FBI. »

« Laisse-moi finir. »

« Fornell va être content, il…»

Jenny Sheppard hurla.

« Jethro la ferme ! »

« … »

Elle se calma.

« On me donne le choix, soit je suis suspendue, ou alors je suis mutée le temps de l'affaire. »

« Sanction disciplinaire ? »

« A ton avis je fais quoi depuis cette nuit, je suis accusée d'entraver une enquête fédérale. »

« Mais c'était une affaire du NCIS ! »

« Justement c'est là tout le problème, cela n'aurait jamais du l'être, dès que l'on a eu des soupçons au sujet du meurtrier de Forster. »

« Qui te remplacera ? »

« Il sera là demain matin à la première heure. »

---------------------

Le vendredi à cinq heures du matin, Gibbs et Fornell étaient déjà à pied d'œuvre.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un homme, qui salua discrètement les deux agents et monta directement au MTAC.

« Oh : ça sent pas bon ! »

« Qui est-ce Fornell ? »

« William Lewis Forrest dit la « Mangouste », le patron de la DIAF. »

« C'est quoi ? Un club de rencontre ? »

« C'est la Division Inter-Agences Fédérales, crée récemment, entre nous nous l'appelons « l'équipe de réserve », seuls les meilleurs y travaillent. Vous ne lisez jamais les mémos ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.»

« Il n'y a aucun secrétaire d'état au-dessus de lui : il dépend directement du Président, et ses crédits sont illimités. »

« Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter un tel honneur ?»

« Il a travaillé à la DPSD, DNAT, Chef d'Antenne de la CIA, blessé en mission. Lors d'une action particulièrement héroïque : l'affaire Justin, il a sauvé la vie du Président et de sa famille. C'est alors que sa division a été créée..»

« Belle carrière.»

« Il serait né au Mali en 1965 (il n'y avait pas encore de registre de naissance ( ?)), ses parents étaient des missionnaires probablement assassinés par des mercenaires ou miliciens, il fut retrouvé par une mission humanitaire, puis adopté par une famille de français. Il a américanisé son nom. »

« Est-il dangereux ? »

« Je pense que DiNozzo a vraiment d'énormes problèmes. Forrest est redoutable, il n'a jamais connu d'échec.»

---------------------


	9. Chapter 9 : Seul au monde

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

La descente et le banc de pierre existent ; pas dans le… Mais en France. Un petit chapitre mais remplit d'indices.

---------------------

Chapitre 9 : Seul au monde

---------------------

Le jour se levait sur les Blues Ridge Mountains

Un homme seul dans une région inconnue, pleine de danger, perdue en terre et ciel, se réveillait. Il avait fait des cauchemars une partie de la nuit, ses cris avaient fait fuir les quelques cerfs de Virginie et autres petits animaux venus se désaltérer dans le ruisseau en contrebas.

Ce n'était pas **: Demain serait un autre jour… **Mais :_** Meurt un autre jour**_… Date de sortie : 20 Novembre 2002 ; avec Pierce Brosnan

Il était capable de vous nommer tout film et acteur ayant joué le rôle de 007, mais en aucun cas de citer ce qu'il avait mangé : le jeudi 17 août 2006. ; la veille…

Toutefois quelque chose aurait du l'inquiéter : le fait que les deux personnes qu'il avait entendu n'étaient pas parties à sa recherche. Et cette phrase :

« Cette nuit les animaux sauvages vont faire un festin » Que pouvait-elle bien signifier ?

Enfin il avait survécut à la nuit…

Il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir réellement fait partie des scouts, et lors des cours de botanique de ne s'être intéressé qu'à… zut il allait vraiment mal pour ne plus se rappeler le nom de son premier amour.

Combien de temps un homme peut vivre sans boire et sans manger : 3 jours, oui ce devait être cela, il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part.

Comme cette voix qui le menaçait, il la connaissait, il l'avait entendue de nombreuses fois, il y a bien longtemps, mais il ne savait plus où ni quand, ni pourquoi ! Pourtant une seule certitude : cette voix détenait la clef de l'énigme.

Il s'enhardit un peu et conduit par le doux clapotis, qui réveillait en lui une envie pressente (outre le fait de boire), il décida de sortir, et d'observer le « paysage ».

La grotte était sur un promontoire rocheux qui surplombait une vaste plaine, un petit sentier caché par les bruyères sinuait entre quelques plantes rares (disons qu'il n'en connaissait pas la variété), menait en bas de « son perchoir » sur les rives d'un ruisseau assez tentant (il fallait bien le dire) qui semblait faire cache-cache avec de petits tunnels de pierre.

Mué par une force inconnue Tony décida de descendre, il fit quelques mètres, lorsque tout à coup sa jambe gauche refusa de porter son poids, il trébucha, fit un roulé-boulé assez inventif, pour se retrouver en bas, sur le dos, la tête à quelques millimètres d'un banc de pierre.

« Waouh ! C'est ce que j'appelle une descente. »

Blessé et meurtrit il parvint tout de même à se rapprocher de la manne, et s'effondra dans l'eau fraîche, et peu profonde.


	10. Chapter 10 : petit à petit

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les recherches sur internet prennent du temps, et j'essaie d'être aussi réaliste que possible, car il faut bien le dire je n'ai qu'un BEP et encore pas de chimie. Les autres chapitres sont déjà en route…

Merci à tous de me rester fidèles

---------------------

Chapitre 10 : petit à petit… …

---------------------

Vendredi 18 août 2006 : 7h00

Gibbs faisait des tableaux comparatifs pour les affaires, Fornell l'observait en silence, ses agents avaient effectué ce travail une bonne partie de la veille.

S'il y avait des indices ils étaient bien cachés.

« Gibbs le FBI l'a mis en numéro un sur la liste des personnes les plus recherchées. »

« Je refuse de le croire. Pas DiNozzo ! Vous ne n'étiez pas à Baltimore. »

« On peut changer. »

« Pas lui. »

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même ; l'enquête a été pénible, il arrive que lorsque l'on est obsédé par un coupable, on se met à sa place pour le trouver, on prend sa personnalité. »

« Je l'aurai remarqué ! »

«La force des tueurs en série est qu'ils savent se fondre dans leur environnement. »

L'agent du FBI avait parlé sans haine.

Abby fit irruption.

« Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, j'ai du nouveau… »

« Quelque chose qui nous permettrait de mettre la main sur DiNozzo. »

« Non. Mais mieux. J'ai les résultats des analyses de sang. »

« Alors ? »

« Eh minute. Celles de Koren ? Bref passons. Mais celle de l'agent Forster oui ! Partiellement pas grand-chose, mais tout de même. »

« Abby ! »

« Voilà. Tu es bien pressé ! »

« Tony a une cible peinte dans le dos. »

« Il fallait le dire tout de suite ; des traces de sécobarbital. »

« Sédatif ? »

« Oui bravo ! Je dirai même à une forte dose. Il y a également un autre composé chimique, j'ai demandé l'aide de laboratoires. »

« Cela nous donne quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien encore, mais j'attends les résultats. Toutefois ses analyses de sang indiquent un taux de GMT 3 fois supérieur à la normal, il avait bu de l'alcool peu de temps avant et en quantité conséquente. »

« Abby, je ne vous laisserai pas ternir la mémoire de mon agent pour le sauver. »

« Moi ce que j'en dit. La combinaison des deux peut être explosive. »

« Refaites les analyses. »

« Déjà fait. »

« Bravo mais cela nous avance à quoi ? »

« Tout plein de trucs, mais pour l'instant ce ne sont que des suppositions. J'ai eu une inspiration subite : j'ai refait les analyses sur les clefs de voiture de Tony, c'est infime, mais j'ai trouvé les mêmes traces de résidus du composé chimique. »

« C'est maintenant que tu le dis ! Abby le temps travaille contre nous ! Fornell vos agents ont du nouveau sur la voiture de location ? »

« Pas vraiment, des traces de sang il semblerait que ce soit les mêmes que sur les lieux du crime, et plusieurs jeux d'empreintes, ils doivent faire le tri entre les employés de l'agence, les précédents loueurs, mais ils ont identifié celles de Forster, DiNozzo, et Koren. »

« Et la base de donnée du terrorisme mondial ? »

Tous se retournèrent, il les observait depuis quelques minutes sans intervenir ; il était vêtu d'un costume en toile beige avec de fines rayures noires, d'une chemise en coton assortie, déboutonnée qui dévoilait à peine son large torse bronzé, ses yeux vifs et perçants fixèrent Abby. Mais celle-ce ne laissait pas impressionner facilement.

« Nous n'y avons pas accès. »

« Je vais arranger cela : Melle Scuito je crois ? Je vais vous donner accès également à toute base de données, présente et passée. Même celles dont vous ignorez l'existence. Votre labo va également être équipé à titre provisoire d'un nouvel équipement. Agent Gibbs où sont David et McGee ? »

«Il est prévu que ce matin à 8h00 ils inspectent l'appartement de l'agent DiNozzo. »

« Sans mandat, je présume ? »

« C'est l'un des nôtre. Les agents du FBI les accompagnent. »

Forrest descendit doucement les escaliers, conscient que tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui,

« La prochaine fois demandez un mandat de perquisition. Tout doit être fait dans la légalité. Des questions ? » Son cellulaire vibra. « Oui Forrest ! Parfait je la préviens. »

Il se tourna vers Abby.

« Votre nouvel équipement est arrivé. Il est compatible avec celui que vous aviez, vous pourrez descendre dans une demi-heure afin de faire les transferts. Autre chose et ceci est valable pour vous tous, tout doit être sécurisé, même les appels téléphoniques entre agents, surtout échanges de renseignements entre agence : rien ne doit filtrer. »

Abby descendit rapidement à son labo, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un maltraite ses « fidèles soldats. »

---------------------

Le livreur fit également l'installation, c'était un jeune de 18 ans environ, les cheveux noirs et courts, boucles d'oreilles, et clips aux sourcils, et nez, il aimait les soirées « gore », il s'appelait Skeatch. Il discuta avec Abby des nouvelles tendances « gothiques », il avait également monté un groupe : les « Socquets », dont le premier single faisait un tabac.

« Je connais s'écria Abby je le passe en boucle lorsque j'ai besoin de concentration. D'ailleurs Gibbs n'aime pas, seul Tony… »

« Qui est-ce ?

« Un ami, il aimait, mais en sourdine et à petite dose, enfin surtout éteint. »

Une heure après tout était sous tension, et fonctionnait. L'ancien équipement avait été débranché et rangé dans une annexe.

« Voilà Abby les transfert sont fait on peut lancer les premières recherches. »

« Mais enfin qui êtes-vous ? » Il lui semblait qu'il prenait bien des initiatives.

« Votre nouvel assistant, Bill ne vous a rien dit ? ».

« Qui ça ? »

« Le nouveau directeur du NCIS ! »

« Ca c'est sur ! » D'ailleurs s'il lui avait demandé son avis… Quoique finalement il semblait sympa et compétent ce qui n'était pas une « tare ».

---------------------

« Tobias lorsque vous nous avez contacté, votre agent ne répondait plus depuis combien de temps ? »

« Le temps de passer un coup de téléphone et j'aurai ce renseignement. Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? »

« Parmi les autres victimes certaines étaient absentes de leur domicile depuis un, deux même trois jours. »

« Vous savez comme moi le délai pour considérer une personne disparue ! »

« Je pense que c'est une piste que nous avons négligée dès le début. »

« Vous n'abandonnez jamais ? »

« Il y a tout de même plus qu'un ou deux meurtres par an soit un jeudi 17, ou tout autre jour dans tous les états concernés… »

« Justement, il y a un hic. »

« … »

« Tous ces meurtres sont établis selon des règles bien définies, mais la cuirasse a un défaut. »

« Lequel ? »

« Avant Washington DC, le New-Jersey et la Pensylvanie sont les seuls états en alternance, sinon tout est respecté. »

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« Le 17 juin 1999, salle de sport Pensylvanie. DiNozzo travaillait à Philadelphie à ce moment-là. »

« Tobias encore un mot et je vais oublier que nous nous avons été mariés à la même femme. »

« Et moi que nous sommes tous deux des agents fédéraux. »

---------------------


	11. Chapter 11: entre terre et réalité

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à tous de me rester fidèles

---------------------

Chapitre 11 : entre Terre et réalité.

---------------------

A environ 75 miles de là Tony ne se doutait pas qu'il faisait l'intention de querelles intestines

C'était imprudent de boire l'eau à même un ruisseau, mais il s'en moquait, il avait tellement soif qu'il était capable de boire « la mer et ses poissons ». Il avait bu trop vite et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui lui fit recracher la moitié de l'eau ingérée.

Après s'être désaltéré plus prudemment, lavé sa blessure à la tête (d'ailleurs il était incapable de dire d'où elle provenait) ainsi que les écorchures qu'il s'étaient faites, il décida de partir à la recherche d'un abri, il tenta de se lever, mais tout se mit à tourner, et il retomba dans le ruisseau les fesses sur une grosse pierre plate. La deuxième tentative se solda également par un échec.

Il avait la sensation de se « détacher de son corps », de voler et d'assister à la scène de trois mètres du sol.

« _Tu es vraiment pathétique… _» Il leva la tête elle était là à se moquer de lui tranquillement assise sur la rive, au sec. « _Les averses peuvent être brusques et violentes en cette saison, tu devrais t'affoler et trouver un abri._ »

« Aides-moi plutôt. » il tendit la main vers l'image qui disparut dans un grand éclat de rire. Un homme apparut il avait les cheveux gris, il connaissait ces personnes mais ne pouvait mettre un nom sur leur silhouette.

« _DiNozzo du comptes rester là toute la journée_. » De qui il parlait, il regarda autour : personne ! Il en conclut que c'était son nom. « _Bouges toi, je ne t'ai donc rien appris pendant tout ce temps_. » Il sentit une sensation de vent sur sa nuque et instinctivement rentra la tête dans les épaules.

Aux prix d'efforts surhumains il parvint à se lever, Il tenait à peine debout, sa jambe gauche semblait toujours prise d'indépendance, c'était un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas rompu le cou dans la descente, il fit un pas, puis deux, il atteignait enfin la rire lorsqu'il glissa sur une pierre humide et se retrouva à quatre pattes.

« Mon père m'avait toujours dit que je finirai dans le ruisseau. »

« _Je veux ton rapport toutes les heures, si tu es en retard : ce n'est même pas la peine de revenir._ »

« … »

_« Si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite tu vas remonter cette pente à coups de pieds aux fesses. »_

_« _… »

« _A la prochaine DOD tu es viré_. »

« … »

Toutes ces phrases qu'il avait déjà entendues, il voulait bien obéir, mais…

« _Tu vas t'en sortir, tu m'entend… _»

« … »

Une autre femme apparut, sa sœur ???

« _Il n'y a que lui pour mettre les gens dans une colère pareille._ »

Puis elle enlaça un homme habillé en bleu, une toque sur la tête.

« _Il va mourir Ducky »._

Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir.

D'autres personnages apparaissaient, tous ensemble ils tournaient autour de lui et se moquaient.

« _Abby je te parie 50 USD qu'il est incapable de se lever. Et de marcher._ »

« _Tenu McGee_. »

« _Chéri tu connais cet endroit, il y a une immense roche pas loin, tu t'en souviens, nous y avions gravé nos deux initiales dans un cœur, c'est ce jour-là que tu m'as demandé en mariage. _»

« Tu plaisantes j'espère, mariage égal pension alimentaire. »

« _Tu m'aimais, nous avions plein de projets…_ »

« Je suis incapable d'aimer. On me l'a assez répété.»

« _A moins de cinq cent mètres il y a une vieille cabane de chasse, une cheminée, un grand lit, des couvertures en peau de bêtes. Il faisait froid tu a allumé un grand feu, et après…_ »

La silhouette se fit plus précise, lui tendit la main.

« _Viens, suis moi !_ »

Il marcha plus d'une heure avant d'apercevoir la cabane de chasse. Quelqu'un y habitait, un feu se consumait dans la cheminée, un poêlon de ragoût, mijotait au dessus des braises mourantes, sur la table des restes d'un petit déjeuner.

Il mangea quelques biscotes avec un de la confiture, bu un peu de lait : dieu que c'était bon, un vrai festin. Ses vêtements étaient sales, déchirés, mouillé, il se déshabilla, s'enroula dans les peaux de bêtes, et s'endormit immédiatement en murmurant deux mots : semper fidélis.


	12. Chapter 12 : Terres de liberté

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à tous de me rester fidèles, une pensée spéciale pour Derdy.

La seule drogue que je consomme est le café.

Si vous avez des idées, des suggestions, soumettez-les moi, et je ferais tout pour vous satisfaire.

---------------------

Chapitre 12 : Terres de liberté---1ère partie.

---------------------

La porte s'ouvrit dans d'horribles grincements, les bruits sortirent Tony de son sommeil agité, il n'avait dormi que quelques minutes.

Il entendit des murmures, son esprit torturé et fiévreux interpréta la réalité d'une toute autre façon.

**La maison des « trois ours ».**

« Quelqu'un est entré dans notre maison,

Quelqu'un c'est assit sur ma chaise

Quelqu'un a bu du lait

Quelqu'un a mangé des biscottes

Quelqu'un a goûté ma confiture

Quelqu'un est couché dans notre lit. »

Il distinguait trois formes, une grande, une petite, une moyenne, papa ours, maman ours, et bébé ours.

La phrase : Cette nuit les animaux sauvages vont faire un festin ! Prenait tout à présent une autre dimension.

**La réalité.**

La femme et l'homme étaient sur le seuil de la cabane. L'homme avait une voie forte.

« Tu n'as pas fermé la porte quand nous sommes partis? »

« Bien sur. »

« Alors quelqu'un est entré. »

Elle entra la première, et dégaina son arme, un vieux colt 45. Elle s'approché de la couche alors que l'homme fouillait les vêtements.

« Il n'a pas de papiers sur lui, ce peut être n'importe qui, chasseur de prime, ou un touriste.»

« Plutôt quelqu'un de perdu. »

« Ces gens de la ville incapable de distinguer une vache d'un cheval ! »

« Je pencherai pour un prisonnier en cavale, regarde cette blessure sur le côté de sa tête, les traces violettes aux poignets, des menottes, sans aucun doute, et serrées fortement. » Il sentit une main fraîche sur son front.

Elle rangea son arme.

« Il est brûlant de fièvre, donne moi un peu d'eau fraîche, et de l'onguent je vais le soigner. »

« S'il a de graves blessures nous ne pourrons lui être d'aucune utilité. »

« Cet homme a besoin de soins. »

« S'il est recherché, on ne peut par leur permettre de nous trouver. »

« Rick nous prévient dés qu'il y a des patrouilles, et nous bougons en fonction. Réchauffe un peu de soupe. »

Tony ouvrit les yeux, le visage penché sur lui semblait amical, plein de sollicitude.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« C'est à nous de le demander. Nous sommes chez nous ici. Mon nom est stella mon ami s'appel Buse.»

Il réfléchit, il était incapable de pouvoir lui donner un nom (même celui entendu peu de temps auparavant). Ducky l'avait fait rire mais faisait un peu « canard », Duke sonnait mieux.

« Mon nom est Duke. »

Stella ne fut pas dupe, plus personne ne portait cet illustre prénom maintenant.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici nous sommes loin de toute route. »

« J'ai marché. J'étais prisonnier dans une grotte et je me suis enfuit. »

« Qui vous détenait ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas. Je pense que j'ai été drogué.»

L'homme était revenu un bol de soupe à la main.

« Perdre la mémoire est toujours commode. Rien ne nous prouve que vous ne soyez pas un meurtrier. »

« Buse laisses-le. »

Elle lui tendit le bol, il tenta de le prendre, mais ses mains se mirent à trembler ; il la regarda avec des yeux d'animal blessé, elle céda : « Je vais vous aider. » il but la soupe, mais en vomit la moitié.

Quoiqu'ils lui aient donné il n'en était pas encore débarrassé.

---------------------

Siége du NCIS

La sonnerie de téléphone retentit.

« Oui Gibbs… »

« J'ai du nouveau, c'est urgent ! »

« J'arrive ! » Fornell était au MTAC convoqué par Forrest.

Il descendit avec lui la boisson préférée de la spécialiste d'investigation en technique de laboratoire. Abby se retourna toute fière.

« J'ai réussi à isoler le composé chimique, c'est pas bon. »

« Abby je n'ai pas le temps. »

« C'est un puissant psychotrope

Nomenclature UICPA (Union internationale de chimie pure et appliquée)

**2-(2-chlorophényl)-  
2-(méthylamino)-cyclohexanone »**

« Je m'en fous Abby, viens en au fait. »

« Chlorhydrate de kétamine. Bien dosé et mélangé avec du sécobarbital et de l'alcool, c'est un mélange mortel qui peut causer une défaillance cardio-respiratoire. »

« Forster aurait-il pu mourir d'une attaque ? »

« Seul Ducky pourrait le confirmer. L'échantillon trouvé sur les clefs de Tony est modifié.»

Gibbs se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

« Attends je n'ai pas fini. La kétamine a été placée sur la Liste III de la loi sur les substances contrôlées aux États-Unis en août 1999, elle n'est plus guère utilisée qu'en médecine vétérinaire. »

« Donc on recherche un médecin, un chimiste ou un vétérinaire. »

« Elle a pu également être volée dans des cliniques chirurgicales ou vétérinaires. Depuis quelques années on observe un usage détourné, surtout dans le cadre des soirées rave. »

« Je vais demander à Fornell de mettre le FBI dessus. Je descends voir Ducky. »

Le Docteur Donald Mallard avait déjà anticipé sa venue, et l'attendait.

« Alors ? »

« Ce ne sont que des suppositions, lorsque Forster a été atteint des trois balles, il était debout, plus précisément les balles sont rentrées de bas vers le haut. En Europe on appelle cette position la position du tireur couché … »

« … »

« … »

« La Kétamine ; quels en sont les effets. »

« Modifiée j'en sais trop rien. Mais elle ralentit les capacités motrices et cause des effets sensoriels incluant des changements de perception au chapitre de la vision (couleur, espace), de l'ouïe, du temps et du mouvement. Elle peut créer des troubles psychologiques, neurologiques, et psychiatriques, provoquer également nausées et vertiges. Jethro tu dois te faire à l'idée qu'il est peut-être mort. »

---------------------


	13. Chapter 13 : fissures

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à tous de me rester fidèles,

Une réponse pour la question que vous vous posez tous notamment Derdy, où serait le suspens si je dévoilais un des secrets...  
Mon idée à l'origine était de laisser Tony croupir au fond de sa caverne le temps de la première et seconde partie, tout aurait tourné autour de lui mais sans vraiment « le voir », mais vous vous êtes inquiétés de son sort et j'ai du improviser… (Rallonger mon histoire) Oups… J'ai bien dit croupir et non mourir… zut de zut … Bien voilà vous avez deviné…

Les chapitres : Terres de liberté : partie… n'auront pour « héro » que Tony et… Donc…

Minou a réellement existé sa boîte s'appelait « chez Minou » ; mais c'était… trente ans et j'étais déjà née…(presque majeure) physiquement je l'ai décrit assez bien, il était divorcé ou marié, toutes les **femmes** craquaient pour lui, c'était réellement un as du ball-trap, le reste n'est qu'imagination.

---------------------

Chapitre 13 : fissures

---------------------

_« Jethro tu dois te faire à l'idée qu'il est peut être mort. » _

Il le savait, le sentait au plus profond de lui-même, il était encore vivant. « Mais bon sang DiNozzo où es-tu ? »

Gibbs monta quatre à quatre les marches menant au MTAC, il passa devant Cynthia comme une flèche.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'annoncer. Il frappa et entra sans attendre.

« Nous avons du nouveau ! »

« Vous avez retrouvé votre agent ? »

« Non… Directeur… Forster et DiNozzo ont été drogués avec de la Kétamine, c'est un… »

« Agent Gibbs nous savons ce que c'est et ses effets. »

« Bien ! Le sang de Forster contenait suffisamment d'alcool, de sécobarbital, et de Kétamine pour qu'il meurt d'un arrêt cardiaque. »

« Et Dinozzo ? »

« Abby en a retrouvé sur ses clefs de voiture, mélangé à un cocktail non alcoolisé et à un autre produit qui nous est encore inconnu. »

« Quelles sont vos conclusions ? »

«Ces nouvelles données tendraient à démontrer qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un coup monté. Il y avait un troisième homme, les balles de 7,65, et le sang, le prouvent. Le mail où Forster donnait rendez-vous à Tony venait d'un cybercafé « Le Style » qui se trouve à proximité de la 4e rue NW près du Centre Géographique, c'est le seul qui n'ait pas été envoyé de son PC, rien ne nous prouve qu'il venait de lui. »

« Depuis le 11 septembre tous les lieus publiques sont équipé d'une vidéo surveillance, Fornell allez chercher les bandes et visionnez-les. »

« Mes agents s'en occupent déjà Monsieur.»

« David et McGee sont revenus de leur perquisition agent Gibbs ? »

«Pas encore cela ne saurait tarder. Dès qu'ils reviendront je les envoie interroger les cliniques, hôpitaux, et vétérinaires pour découvrir s'il y a eu un vol de Kétamine. »

« Ils n'auraient pas meilleur temps de consulter les rapports de police ? Tout vol doit être signalé. »

« Je préfère un double contrôle. »

Forrest fixa intensément l'agent du NCIS, l'homme avait soulevé un point important et soutenait son agent. Trop souvent le directeur Sheppard avait tenté de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, de le canaliser, faisant passer le NCIS avant ses agents. »

« Je vais mettre mes propres hommes sur l'affaire. »

« Dans ce cas mes deux agents peuvent interroger à nouveau les employés du Bunnie's, car si DiNozzo a été drogué ce ne peut qu'être que là..»

«Non vous irez avec l'officier David, j'ai une autre mission pour McGee. Autre chose Fornell ? »

« Quelques victimes du jeudi 17 avaient disparues entre un et trois jours avant d'être retrouvées mortes. J'ai lu le rapport de DiNozzo il supposait qu'elles avaient été enlevées, gardées en attendant dans un endroit, mon agent n'avait pas fait son rapport le mardi.»

« Avait-il trouvé où ? »

«Non ! De même que les enquêteurs. Mais Forster avait un dossier bien plus détaillé que celui de DiNozzo car il enquêtait officiellement.»

« Où est-il, ce dossier ? »

« Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé… pour l'instant… »

« Agent Fornell retournez au FBI et supervisez l'enquête, tenez moi au courant des avancées heure par heure. »

Il mettait ainsi fin à leur entretien. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

« Un instant s'il vous plait Agent Gibbs. »

L'homme du NCIS fit demi-tour.

« Asseyez-vous je vous prie. Vous aviez travaillé sur l'affaire de Baltimore ? »

« C'est exact d'ailleurs nous avions arrêté le coupable : Gil Grear. »

« Cet homme avait de la famille ? »

« Pas à notre connaissance. »

« Les autres crimes n'ont jamais été élucidés. Ce pourrait-il qu'il n'y ait aucun lien entre Grear et le tueur du Jeudi 17 ? Car en fin de compte les meurtres ont continué.»

« Peut-être. Baltimore et ce dernier meurtre pourraient liés parallèlement ? Quelqu'un a pu fort bien profiter de l'opportunité, Forster avait sans doute découvert quelque chose qui l'a conduit à sa mort. Mais pourquoi attendre tout ce temps. »

« Prison, départ à l'étranger, désir de brouiller les pistes. Je vais m'en occuper personnellement, laissez-moi le dossier constitué par DiNozzo. »

Gibbs observa son nouveau patron avec soin, la phrase de Fornell lui revint en mémoire

Forrest est redoutable, il n'a jamais connu d'échec, restait à découvrir si son but était d'inculper ou de disculper Tony. Forrest leva la tête et s'aperçu que Gibbs le fixait.

« Autre chose ? »

« Cette affaire me dépasse, chaque fois que nous faisons une découverte elle se retourne contre nous. Je me demande encore ce qui nous attend.»

« … »

« M. Forrest, les agents David et McGee viennent d'arriver. Je demande à ce dernier de venir vous voir ? »

« Je l'attends. Bien vous avez votre travail. »

Gibbs quitta la pièce, et croisa sur son chemin un McGee à la mine décomposée.

---------------------

Ziva David avait toujours eut une vie amoureuse assez secrète, un seul homme dans sa jeunesse l'avait fait craquer, il était grand, les cheveux châtains, le soleil leur donnait des reflets roux, ou blonds, des yeux verts/noisette, et ce sourire à faire fondre la banquise. Il avait occupé la fonction de Chef d'Antenne de la CIA à Tel-Aviv, Il avait été gravement blessé lors d'un attentat à la bombe en risquant sa vie pour sauver celle de son père ainsi que quelques hauts dignitaires israéliens. Il avait été soigné à l'hôpital militaire de Tel-Aviv et passé sa convalescence chez les David. Elle l'avait aimé, chacun d'eux avait eu conscience que c'était un amour sans lendemain, et dès la fin de l'enquête il avait demandé sa mutation sur Washington, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis ne souhaitant pas raviver de douloureux souvenirs. Elle venait d'apprendre que cet homme intraitable et incorruptible prenait provisoirement la tête du NCIS, elle leva la tête sur le MTAC, il était si prés et si inaccessible…

Assise à sa place elle lisait, et relisait encore, les rapports de ces deux jours espérant trouver la faille qui pourrait enfin disculper son collègue, mais non… elle devait se rendre à l'évidence Tony DiNozzo était coupable, même pire il se pourrait qu'il soit le tueur en série. Ils revenaient tout juste de son appartement dans son garage ils avaient trouvé un pied de biche taché de sang, Abby l'analysait déjà, pas besoin d'attendre les résultats, elle les connaissait (pas besoin d'être une spécialiste d'investigation en technologies de laboratoire).

Elle regarda la place en face de son bureau, il lui manquait comme d'autres elle refusait l'évidence. Elle reporta son regard sur Gibbs qui descendait rapidement les escaliers.

« Ziva prenez vos affaires on retourne au Bunnie's. »

« Du nouveau ? »

« Je vous expliquerai en route. »

---------------------

Vendredi 18 août 2006 : 10h45

Le club était fermé, mais la sécurité veillait, Gibbs présenta sa carte.

« J'ai téléphoné, on m'attend. » Le vigil lui ouvrit immédiatement.

A l'intérieur régnait une certaine effervescence, des ouvriers décoraient le club pour le prochain spectacle le lendemain soir, sur la scène des danseuses en tenues légères répétaient, Ziva en reconnue une ou deux filles qu'elle avait interrogées, ils se dirigèrent vers le bar. La jeune israélienne fit les présentations.

« Melle Daisy Watch, Agent gibbs. »

« Souhaitez-vous en café. »

« Non merci. J'attend votre patron il est prévenu de notre arrivée. Vous serviez en salle mercredi soir, je crois. » Il feuilletait le « carnet » de Fornell afin de ne rien oublier.

« Oui c'est juste, avec trois autres serveurs Fanny, Dylan, et Gus.»

Il lui montra la photo de Dinozzo..

« Vous le reconnaissez ? »

« J'ai déjà répondu, à l'agent du FBI. Oui je me souviens parfaitement de Tony. » Elle désigna un endroit dans la salle. « Il était assis là, il me semblait nerveux et regardait constamment vers la porte. Sa dernière boisson a été un spécial Bunnie's, il est arrivé vers 21h15 et est repartit un peu après minuit. »

« Vous êtes très observatrice. »

«Je l'ai remarqué tout de suite, peu de client donnent un pourboire de 10 USD avec leur numéro de téléphone à l'intérieur. »

Gibbs s'approcha de la table, les laissant parler entre filles.

Ziva sourit, Tony était du genre à avoir un hérisson dans son porte-monnaie.

« C'est inhabituel de laisser un tel pourboire ? »

« Oui ! généralement c'est le pourboire d'une seule soirée. »

« Il avait rendez-vous avec sa petite amie. C'est étonnant qu'il vous ai donné son numéro.»

« Elle lui a posé un lapin. » Daisy partit d'un grand éclat de rire. « Le pauvre bébé ce n'est pas drôle se faire poser un lapin dans une boîte de nuit où toutes les serveuses sont habillées en lapin. »

Gibbs se rapprocha.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? »

« Nous parlions des aventures amoureuses de DiNozzo. »

« Ecrivez un livre et faites-le publier… D'où il était assis il voyait toute la salle. Qui prépare les boissons ? »

« Nous avons deux barmans : Chapmann et Bob. »

Peu de temps un homme fit son entrée, il avait la cinquantaine, de magnifiques yeux bleus, ses cheveux gris et ondulés descendaient librement sur ses épaules, il portait des jeans usés et troués, sa chemisette aux fines rayures bleues et blanches au col ouvert dévoilait une chaîne en or lourde et épaisse, ses doigts étaient couverts de bagues diverses et fantaisistes.

Le nouveau venu se présenta.

« Je m'appelle Minou. »

« Je suis l'agent spécial Gibbs et voici l'officier David. »

« Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, non serons plus tranquilles pour parler. Daisy apporte nous des cafés.»

Ils suivirent le dénommé Minou jusqu'à une arrière salle. La pièce était richement décorée, tableaux de chevaux de course, diplômes et distinctions militaires, une vitrine remplie d'armes et de trophées attira également l'attention de Gibbs, Minou anticipa sa question.

« Je fait du Ball-trap. »

« C'est une collection impressionnante. »

« Merci. »

« Quelle unité ? »

« Force d'élite **101****e**** division aéroportée. **Vous ne m'avez pas fait déplacer pour parler de mes prouesses militaires. Un agent du FBI m'a déjà interrogé, hier, je lui ai dit tout ce que je savais.»

---------------------


	14. Chapter 14: multiples facettes

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à tous de me rester fidèles,

Encore 2 ou peut-être 3 chapitres pour clore cette partie, pour l'instant Tony dort, je ne peux quand même pas toujours le torturer, place à l'enquête.

Quelques indices perdus dans ce chapitre.

Prochain chapitre TRES IMPORTANT dés demain.

---------------------

Chapitre 14 : multiples facettes

---------------------

Ils reprirent le chemin du NCIS peu de temps après, Minou ne leur avait rien appris de particulier. Lors de soirées à thème il embauchait quelques extras, pas toujours les mêmes, mais il leur avait fourni toutes les adresses, entre danseuses, personnel, vigil, près de 24 personnes travaillaient au Bunnies, et seulement 16 la nuit de mercredi à jeudi. Evidemment le club était propre de tout trafic (réputation oblige), le propriétaire leur offrit de faire jouer ses relations afin de les aider dans leur recherche, Minou leur proposa même de travailler non pas avec eux, mais chez eux, Gibbs refusa poliment (avec son tact habituel), il faut dire qu'un « bleu » lui suffisait amplement.

McGee était rentré, et avait apporté avec le traditionnel déjeuner chinois; pour quatre. Aucun d'entre eux ne fit de commentaire lorsque Forrest descendit les marches du MTAC ses yeux vifs et perçants trouvèrent immédiatement Ziva. La jeune israélienne sursauta lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, « il était encore plus beau ».

Il s'approcha doucement, et lui fit un baise main… La jeune femme n'osa pas rompre le contact appréciant l'instant magique.

« Je suis ravi de te revoir. » Elle en resta bouche bée et bafouilla lamentablement un :

« Moi aussi. »

Ils s'installèrent au bureau de Tony et mangèrent en silence. Alors qu'ils remettaient de l'ordre un petit papier de pressing tomba par terre. Ziva le ramassa instinctivement y jeta un coup d'œil et le remit à sa place.

« McGee vous avez fini votre travail ? »

« Non monsieur, j'ai confié à Abby le premier échantillon. J'y retourne tout de suite. »

« Parfait, finissez après rentrez chez vous. »

« Je préférerai me rendre utile. »

« Bien alors le FBI vient de m'a remis un rapport, Forster n'apparaît pas sur les vidéos correspondantes au moment où il aurait passé son mail depuis le « Le Style » pour son dernier rendez-vous. Vous allez chercher les bandes, visionnez les, ainsi que celle de l'Union Station.»

« Nous savons déjà que Tony était là-bas il a loué une voiture. »

« Je sais lire. »

« Je voulais juste dire que… »

« Vous l'avez vu entrer et sortir, mais vous ne savez pas exactement ce qu'il a fait, à part sa signature rien ne prouve qu'il a loué la voiture à 20h21, une signature s'imite. Vérifiez tout, voyez si une même personne figure sur les bandes. L'employée que vous aviez vue n'était pas celle qui lui a loué le véhicule mercredi soir ? »

« Non monsieur. »

« Retrouvez-là et interrogez-là. » L'ordre ne tolérait aucune discussion.

McGee laissa son café et partit rapidement.

« Quant à vous Agent Gibbs repartez avec Ziva, interroger les personnes qui travaillait au Bunnie's mercredi soir barmans et personnel en salle, convoquez-les ici en cas de besoin, ensuite la routine vérifier et mettre en place un système de surveillance de leur compte en banque. Je déteste qu'on se foute de moi. »

Il descendit au labo.

« Fornell avait tord il n'est pas redoutable, il est dangereux. »

« Il y a quelques années un homme a échappé à la mort lors d'un attentat, il a mis près de 2 mois à traquer les auteurs, il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus, on les a tous retrouvés… morts. Il boitait et marchait avec une canne suite à l'attaque, il paraît que l'on entend encore les bruits de ses pas. »

« Ici à Washington ? »

« Non à Tel Aviv ! »

Pas besoin de demander qui était l'homme. Quelque part il fut rassuré ils se ressemblaient, restait à savoir si l'optimisme était contagieux.

---------------------


	15. Chapter 15 : c’est le sien, pas le mien

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci de me rester fidèles, et bravo à vous tous qui me découvrez au fur et à mesure.

Le jour et l'heure ce n'est pas pour copier 24 ou JAG c'est important pour moi (pense bête) et aussi pour la chronologie, cela vous évite des retours en arrière.

---------------------

Chapitre 15 : c'est le sien, pas le mien

---------------------

Vendredi 18 août 2006 : 13H45

La porte du labo coulissa doucement, il y régnait un silence inhabituel, Skeatch comme Abby aimait pourtant travailler dans la musique.

Le pied de biche était posé sur une table le rapport prêt. Forrest s'en approcha le compulsa rapidement.

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Nous attendons toujours les résultats du sang de l'inconnu. Nous avons lancé des recherches simultanées. »

Forrest lui tendit un papier.

« Recherchez dans les bases de données militaires de ce pays. »

« Jusqu'à quelle année ? »

« L'an mil s'il le faut. Vous aviez trouvé une enveloppe il me semble ? »

« Skeatch l'a déjà soumis à une multitude de tests sans effet jusqu'à présent. Il y a quelques empreintes à part celles de Forster, pour l'instant aucune n'est fichée, je vais vérifier avec les permis de conduire. »

« Le FBI s'occupe de celles trouvées dans la voiture et interroge les personnes, voici leur liste Vous les comparerez, ainsi qu'à celles que des agents McGee et Gibbs. »

« Vous cherchez quoi exactement ? »

« Un tel plan comporte fatalement une faille... Vous aviez trouvé quelque chose dans les affaires de Forster ? Sous ses chaussures? »

« Je… »

« Je… quoi ? »

« Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Excusez-moi ! »

Forrest marcha sur elle.

« Il fallait en faire une priorité. Au lieu de chercher des preuves accablant l'agent DiNozzo, trouvez le moyen de mettre la main dessus, vous avez tout le matériel nécessaire. Concentrez-vous sur l'essentiel, si vous n'en êtes pas capable quelqu'un d'autre vous remplacera. »

Abby en resta bouche bée même Gibbs malgré ses « coups de gueule » la respectait mais cet homme, lui faisait peur.

« Tout ce que vous apportera McGee échantillons et rapports sont priorité absolue également. Rien ne doit être laissé au hasard. Je veux être immédiatement averti à l'instant où il y aura du nouveau, je serai au MTAC. »

Abby resta pétrifié sur place.

« C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » Et il quitta le labo.

L'experte en police scientifique se tourna vers Skeatch les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis navré Abby. »

« En quoi l'analyse des chaussures de Forster, et celles de victimes datant de 6 ans pourrait nous faire avancer dans la recherche de Tony ? »

« Son esprit de déduction est toujours en avance sur nous. Sa logique est cloisonnée tel un organigramme, et rien ne le fait dévier. Il est ainsi, exigeant, intraitable… méprisant.»

« Vous arrivez à travailler avec lui ? »

« Je ne changerai pas pour tout l'or du monde c'est un honneur. Il a une confiance aveugle en ses collaborateurs, il les recrute avec soin, il les soutient, se sacrifierait pour eux. »

« Normal c'est votre patron… »

« Le nôtre pour l'instant. »

Elle l'avait oublié… …

---------------------

Terres de liberté---2ème partie.

---------------------

Tony délirait, il combattait des ennemis imaginaires, qui le poursuivaient, il se revoyait soit dans des ruelles sombres, ou dans les coulisses d'un quelconque établissement public, une femme en train de se faire violer, pas n'importe laquelle, il se voyait quelques minutes auparavant lui offrir une bague de fiançailles, il implorait, demandait de la laisser vivre alors que d'autres le rouaient de coups, il entendit le son mat d'un crâne éclatant sur l'émail blanc des lavabos, sa vue se brouilla de rouge « sang », il paniqua, tenta de hurler, mais les sons ne franchirent pas ses lèvres, des bras puissants le retenaient, il tentait de s'échapper, en vain…

Stella et Buse le regardaient impuissants à lui venir en aide.

Puis Tony se calmait une heure environ, et ensuite ses cauchemars revenaient toujours aussi forts et intenses, différents ; d'autres visages, d'autres lieux, d'autres époques.

---------------------

**PS : durée des effets : Dépend étroitement de la dose. De 30 min à 60 min avec des petites doses. Jusqu'à + de 6h. avec doses plus importantes. La personne retrouve son état « normal » après 24-48h. Je pense que si je ne veux éviter d'être lynchée c'est le moment de révéler cette information.**

---------------------


	16. Chapter 16 : un chateau de cartes

---------------------

Chapitre 16 : comme un château de cartes

---------------------

McGee revint le premier il était un peu moins de 17 heures. Il descendit voir Abby, lui remit le flacon qui contenait la terre trouvée sous les semelles de la victime de Charlottsville, le rapport de la police locale, ainsi que la feuille de location du véhicule pour la recherche d'empreintes.

« Tu ne trouve pas que j'ai assez de boulot comme ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de m'engueuler je n'y suis pour rien. Vous avez avancé ? »

« Pas vraiment ! Surtout si tu m'apportes du travail supplémentaire. Gibbs est rentré ? »

« Non.» Il s'approcha d'un écran. «Tu travailles sur le sang inconnu ? Impressionnant : base militaire de l'armée allemande année 1959 ! Soldats français ?»

« C'est le groupe le plus rare, AB- 1 de la répartition mondiale. J'ai déjà 53 noms.»

La porte du labo coulissa sur Ducky qui tenait un flacon.

« Abby j'ai ceci pour toi, c'est de la peau et un peu de sang trouvé sous les ongles de Forster.». Il lui tendit également un sac avec plusieurs cotons tige. « Echantillons prélevés sur les blessures de son visage. Il faudrait vérifier si c'est bien son sang.»

« Prends un ticket Ducky. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tes analyses ne sont pas prioritaires. »

« J'ai quelque chose. » Tous se tournèrent vers Skeatch. Il avait « éclaté » l'enveloppe, aspergée d'une solution « prototype », scannée, et essayait plusieurs résolutions sur son PC, l'écran géant nouvellement installé affichait ses essais, une image très floue se dévoilait doucement.

McGee et Abby lui donnait des instructions.

« Filtre…, passes tous les réglages en manuel.»

« Un peu plus de…, encore…, change de résolution, plus de contraste, moins de luminosité, masque…

moins de…, passe en négatif…, »

« On l'a ! »

Abby embrassa le jeune homme.

« Bravo Skeatch tu as gagné, tu es le meilleur. »

« Grâce à votre aide. »

Ducky s'approcha les bras croisés.

« Vous l'avez : mais quoi ? C'est inexploitable.»

McGee s'installa au PC, après quelques nouveaux réglages, une photo apparue un peu plus nette, sur la seconde partie on pouvait lire la marque du papier « photo » utilisé.

«L'enveloppe contenait des photos, celui qui l'avait les développe lui-même et utilise une imprimante photo de très haute qualité d'une résolution supérieure à celle des laboratoires. »

« C'est Forster, il y avait un jeu complet de ses empreintes sur l'enveloppe. »

« Ainsi tu es bien revenu ! » Tous sursautèrent ; ils n'avaient pas entendu Forrest pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Qui cela ? »

Il leur tendit une enveloppe.

« Un coursier me l'a donné tour à l'heure. »

Abby l'ouvrit, en sortit une photo 10/15, on y voyait clairement Tony, l'air complètement paniqué, enchaîné aux murs d'une paroi rocheuse, en-dessous une légende : JE SUIS DE RETOUR.

Il prit place au PC d'Abby et modifia les recherches sur le groupe sanguin.

Soldat français, service Militaire : Allemagne, entre le 25 février 1965 et le 23 novembre 1965, taille 1,84 m, affectation : infirmier militaire. 5 noms apparurent.

Antoine Tramuset

Patrice Nabouley

Bernard Grisot

Jacques Tioui

Damien Costa

Garnison Tübingen Forrest ne lança pas la recherche. Il se tourna vers ses collaborateurs.

« A l'époque il se nommait Damien Costa, McGee aidez Melle Scuito avec les vêtements et chaussures. Skeatch tu te charges de son travail, de celui que j'avais confié à Melle Scuito, et des analyses du docteur Mallard. Moi je vais essayer de trouver où il était passé ces dernières années. »

« Je peux donner un coup de main ? »

« Si vous voulez docteur, vous pouvez vous charger de retrouver le composant qui n'a pas été identifié sur les clefs de DiNozzo ? Je sais qu'il y en a peu mais voyez ce que vous pouvez faire.»

« Je vais essayer, j'ai quelques amis qui me doivent une faveur. Avez-vous une idée vers quoi orienter mes recherches ? »

« Oui, il y a quelques années Costa où quelque soit son nom maintenant a travaillé dans un laboratoire allemand, sur un projet vite abandonné, jugé trop coûteux et instable. Il a pu garder des notes et le mettre au point. »

« Puis-je savoir lequel ? »

« C'était une technique de lavage de cerveau, qui obligeait le sujet à revivre un évènement de son passé toutes les 36 heures. »

« Dans quel but ? »

« Je crois que c'était pour guérir la maladie d'Alzheimer. »

Abby hasarda une question.

« Pourquoi instable ? »

« Après une semaine du traitement 20 des sujets, était atteint de démence. »

«Mais Tony est jeune et en bonne santé. »

«Oui docteur, mais Costa a pu faire de grandes avancées. Le nom du projet était : Hazenheim »

Gibbs venait d'entrer dans le labo.

« Pourquoi s'en prend-t-il de nouveau à Tony ? »

« Il cherche à se venger. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

«Pas vraiment, il y a juste une serveuse (un extra) Mollie Stevens, que nous n'avons pas pu joindre. Nous avons laissé des messages. Sinon elle travaille ce soit à 22h00 nous irons la voir à ce moment.»

« Bien. Lancez un avis de recherche pour DiNozzo ? »

« Quel rayon ? »

« 100 miles pour commencer. Diffusion habituelle. Proposez une récompense.» Il se tourna à nouveau vers Abby : «Trouvez une photo de Costa à l'armée, et utilisez votre logiciel de « vieillissement », pour voir la tête qu'il pourrait avoir maintenant. Faites plusieurs essais et donnez-les à Skeatch pour ses recherches vidéos.»

« C'est comme si c'était fait. »

« Parfait remontons nous avons tous du travail. »

---------------------

Terres de liberté---3ème partie.

--------------------

Vendredi 18 août 2006 : 17h..

Stella profita d'un moment de calme de Tony pour le soigner, elle réussit également à lui faire boire un peu de bouillon, chaque fois qu'il se réveillait c'était les mêmes questions, et les mêmes réponses, il était perdu, désorienté, la seule constante : Duke, le nom qu'il s'était inventé, et qu'il répétait, comme si son cerveau confus désirait se raccrocher à ce prénom comme un noyé à une bouée.

Dans la cheminée du bois sec brûlait doucement, tempérant la pièce, pourtant il faisait chaud. Buse revint les bras chargé de bûches.

« Tu gaspilles de la bonne nourriture dans le gosier d'un moribond. »

« Il va mieux, il n'a pas vomit. »

« Encore tu veux dire. »

Les paroles arrivaient enfin au cerveau de Tony sans être déformées. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas totalement en sécurité. Stella lui essuya le front avec un linge humide et froid.

« Rick passe à quelle heure ? »

« C'est vendredi il va patrouiller dans le secteur, je dirai aux environs de 19h00. »

A 19h30 un puissant 4x4 s'arrêta devant la cabane. Buse sortit pour accueillir le conducteur.

Rick était un garde forestier, c'était le frère de Buse, il les cachait dans le parc depuis près de 4 mois, depuis qu'ils avaient été arrêté peu après un braquage. Profitant d'une sortie de route du fourgon cellulaire ils avaient fuis et trouvé refuge dans le parc national. La justice les cherchait encore pour 200 malheureux dollars. Le ranger allait sortir lorsqu'un appel le retint à son véhicule.

« Oui… ici Jork ! »

« Rick nous venons de recevoir un avis de recherche, je t'envoi la photo. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

«Tony DiNozzo, agent du NCIS, Il y a une récompense de 1000 dollars. »

« C'est bon je l'ai. »

« Tu es où ? »

« A cinq cent mètres de la Roche du père-Maire. Je rentre dans deux heures.»

« D'accord bonne soirée. »

Buse s'approcha de son frère.

« Que se passe-t-il Rick. »

« Un avis de recherche, un certain Tony DiNozzo, flic de la Navy. » Il lui montra la photo sur l'écran. Le ranger nota immédiatement le changement d'expression de son frère.

« Tu l'as vu ? »

« Il est ici ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Dans la cabane, il était entré ce matin quand nous étions partis relever nos collets. Il est malade, et blessé, il disait avoir été enlevé et drogué, et s'appeler Duke. »

« Il y a une récompense de 1000 dollars, pour ceux qui aideront à le retrouver. »

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la cabane. Tony délirait à nouveau. Le ranger l'observa attentivement.

« C'est bien lui ! »

« Qui ? »

« C'est un flic Stella, tu soignes un flic. Que doit-on faire Rick ? On ne peut pas le livrer, il connaît nos visages, et nos noms, toi aussi maintenant c'est trop dangereux. Ils nous recherchent encore.»

«Je ne cois pas. 1000 dollars de récompense c'est important, faites un deal avec les fédéraux. »

« Il faut que j'en discute avec Stella.»

« Dépêchez-vous alors, ils ne paieront et ne négocierons pas pour un mort. » Tony senti qu'on lui soulevait les paupières, il fut ébloui par une torche puissante, puis on lui prit le pouls. « Il est dans un sale état, il risque de ne pas passer la nuit. Il s'alimente ? »

« Pas beaucoup. Stella s'en occupe. »

« Il est complètement déshydraté. » Il lui appuya doucement sur le ventre, provoquant un spasme de douleur. « Il a du boire de l'eau contaminée, il y a beaucoup d'animaux sauvage dans cette partie du parc, avec les inondations de cet été il y a eu beaucoup d'épidémies. J'ai ma trousse de secours je dois avoir de quoi le soulager. »

Rick revint rapidement, lui fit une IV, et leur donna une plaquette de 12 médicaments. « ll faut qu'il en prenne 3 toutes les 2 heures, avec au moins un verre d'eau.» Il vérifia l'heure. « Dès 2 heures cette nuit. Je repasserai demain matin. En attendant décidez de ce que voulez faire. »

« Entendu merci, tu veux rester manger avec nous. »

« Je vais continuer ma patrouille, j'ai vos provisions. » Buse l'accompagna à sa voiture. RIck indiqua l'arme à la ceinture de son frère. Il savait son frère adepte des solutions radicales.

« Frérot ne fait de bêtise, cet homme est peut être votre seul chemin vers la liberté. » Le ranger lui tendit son téléphone. « Je ne quitterai pas mon bureau cette nuit. » Mais il hésitait encore. « Ecoute Buse j'ai un ami qui tient une clinique privée, elle n'est pas très loin, je vais aller le voir, il pourra peut-être vous aider. » Voyant la volonté de son frère fléchir le ranger abattit sa dernière carte. « S'il meurt vous serez accusé de meurtre et je ne pourrai plus rien pour vous. »

« Il y a blessure par balle, il sera obligé de faire un rapport. »

--------------------

Vendredi 18 août 2006 : 23h30

Les rapports du FBI arrivaient par mail toutes les heures, mais Forrest ne les ouvrait pas, il lui aurait téléphoné en cas d'urgence.

Abby ne progressait pas vraiment.

Il descendit voir Ducky ce dernier lui avait demandé de venir, aussi vite que possible.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

« J'ai du nouveau, le produit ne fait pas partie du projet Hazenheim, j'en ai parlé aux concepteurs. Mes amis pencheraient pour une sorte de neuroleptique sans doute destiné à renforcer les effets secondaires de la kétamine. »

« C'est mieux ? »

« Tony est résistant, c'est un bon agent entraîné, tout peut arriver. »

« Costa est un sadique, dieu seul sait ce qu'il est capable de lui faire. » Une seconde il prit son téléphone.

« Forrest ! Oui… parfait… on… j'arrive. Docteur melle Scuito a du nouveau vous m'accompagnez ? »

« Oui. Vous pouvez m'appeler Ducky. »

« J'ai réussi l'examen de passage ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Seuls vos amis vous appellent ainsi. »

Les deux hommes franchirent ensemble les portes du labo. McGee et Skeatch étaient partis chercher des boissons, la musique régnait à nouveau dans le « sanctuaire ».

--------------------

Ducky demeura en arrière laissant « le patron » discuter avec Abby.

« Qu'avez-vous découvert ? »

« Trois points communs :

de l'argile rouge qui comme vous savez est très répandue en Virginie

A partir de là j'ai recentrée mes recherches sur la nature et les plantes que l'on trouve dans nos parcs

nationaux ; ainsi j'ai découvert une corrélation :

quelques traces de mousse plus précisément : white cushion moss ou leucobryum glaucum

et ce qui pourrait être un petit oubli d'une mésange de Caroline, c'est infime mais je pense ne pas me tromper.

Mais le plus important sous la semelle de Forster des graines, plutôt ce qu'il en reste, j'ai demandé de l'aide à un ami botaniste il les a identifiées formellement, elles proviennent de la Butterfly asclépiade (Asclepias Tuberosa), plus communément le papillon des mauvaises herbes, on la trouve plus en plus sur le côté deSkyline Drive Skyline Drive. Les fruits arrivent à maturité à partir de la mi-août. La Butterfly asclépiade fait partie des arbustaies de rivage calcaire et alvars, intolérante à l'ombre.»

« Il faut que je vous torture pour avoir vos conclusions ? »

« En observant la roche sur la photo j'ai découvert plusieurs niveaux de différentes couleurs, je sais l'endroit où ils ont été retenus.» La carte du Parc national de Shenandoah s'affichât sur l'écran plasma géant. « Ici, à quelques kilomètres de l'entrée Nord se trouve les Skyline Caverns. »

« C'est trop touristique. »

« Je sais mais il y a dans leur prolongement d'autres petites cavernes sans intérêt retirées des grands axes, et interdites au public, car l'endroit est très accidenté, il y a des bêtes sauvages. Il n'y a qu'une route en terre qui conduit au sommet.»

Ducky s'approcha de l'écran géant.

« Qu'elle surface ? »

« C'est la mauvaise nouvelle, je dirai environ 15 km2. Je ne peux faire mieux, je suis navrée. »

Gibbs et Ziva arrivaient du Bunnie's.

« Désolés directeur Mollie Stevens n'est pas venu travailler ce soir.»

« On s'en occupera plus tard. On a peut-être un indice DiNozzo serait à Shenandoah dans un rayons de 15 km2, je vais avertir immédiatement les rangers pour qu'ils se joignent à nous. Agents Gibbs et David rendez-vous demain matin au lever du jour, prévoyez des chaussures de marche.»

« Je… »

« Non McGee ! J'ai besoin de vous ici, vous me remplacerez. Il me faut quelqu'un de confiance pour réceptionner les rapports du FBI, les trier, et préparer le travail de dimanche. Melle Scuito, demain vous avez quartier libre, Skeatch aussi. »

« Mais je… heu…. C'est-à-dire que… Eh bien…»

«Agent McGee : ne me faites pas regretter mon choix. Ducky puis-je vous demander de nous rejoindre vers 12h00. Vous resterez au poste des rangers. »

« Bien sur je suis à votre entière disposition. »

« Parfait. Rentrons nous reposer demain sera une longue journée. »

--------------------

Bien sur Tony va s'en sortir ; n'oubliez pas : Suspens et drame. Si vous avez le temps relisez l'histoire. Tout s'enchaîne logiquement (même l'eau)… (enfin à mon avis)

technique utilisée sur Tom Paris (STV).

réponse donnée dans la troisième partie


	17. Chapter 17 : vraie mission

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Un petit clin d'œil à ma première version.

Toujours beaucoup de recherche, soit dans mon sous-sol, dans les magasins, ou sur internet. Compositions et pourcentages réels.

---------------------

Chapitre 17 : vraie mission

---------------------

A part Ducky tous restèrent au NCIS, soit parce qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire, ou pour être prêt à la première heure, et enfin certains pour avancer dans leur travail et éviter les foudres de leur nouveau patron, il fallait bien l'admettre, Forrest connaissait l'art et la manière de motiver « ses troupes ».

Abby était la plus perturbée, une fois encore elle avait le mauvais rôle, à nouveau toutes ses investigations ne désignaient qu'un seul coupable : Tony. Certes elle contribuait aux recherches à sa manière, mais quand même elle était mal à l'aise, Ziva était dans ses petits souliers également, son cœur penchait pour Forrest, sa loyauté pour Gibbs, et entre les deux il y avait Tony, l'intégral croisement. Les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas toujours appréciées, leur mémorable partie de paires de claques avait vite fait le tour du bâtiment, il y avait la franchise d'Abby et de l'autre le côté maladroit de Ziva. Pourtant dans les cas difficiles elles pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre.

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps, elle ne pouvait pas dormir, son regard accrochait inlassablement le bureau vide en face d'elle. Le reverrait-elle un jour ? La nuit précédent chaque mission importante elle ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil, elle se demandait si « le rat de laboratoire » était comme elle, de toute façon elle ne risquait pas grand-chose. Prenant son courage à deux mains Ziva partit chercher un caf-pow pour Abby, en passant devant les fenêtres du labo, elle vit cette dernière se tortillant les couettes, McGee et Skeatch n'étaient pas visibles, sans doute en train de disputer une partie de « DONJON ET DRAGON », (enfin plus ou moins).

L'agent Anthony DiNozzo servait de ciment entre les différents membres de l'équipe 1ère du NCIS.

« Abby ! »

La jeune gothique tourna la tête les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Oh Ziva ! C'est toi. » Puis elle se reprit « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

L'israélienne posa la boisson sur la table.

« Rien je ne dormais pas, j'ai pensé que toi aussi. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent.

« Vous allez le retrouver ? Dis Ziva ? »

« Je t'en fais la promesse… Tu travailles sur quoi ?»

« Les vêtements de Forster ; j'ai découvert un résidu de poudre blanchâtre, je veux découvrir ce que c'est, il y a ceci aussi elle désigna plusieurs sacs contenant chacun un ou deux poils : différentes couleurs, « textures » et longueurs, marron, gris, frisés, raides, chamarrés, rêches, soyeux. »

« Il est allé chez le coiffeur. »

« Non il avait les cheveux soignés mais pas ce point-là. »

« J'ai lancé des analyses sur ceci. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Coincé dans les stries sous ses chaussures. »

« On dirait une pastille. »

Glink-glink,

« Attend j'ai les résultats préliminaires, waouh ce nouvel équipement est vraiment super rapide et précis : un diagramme sou forme de bâtonnets prit forme.

protéines brutes 21,3

matières grasses 14,5

cellulose brute 2,3

matières minérales 4,7

humidité 8

calcium 0,76

phosphore 0,63

sodium 0,22

potassium 0,64

il y a aussi différentes vitamines : A-D3-E-C-sulfate de cuivre, un conservateur naturel (acide citrique), et mélange de tocophérols (antioxcydants naturels).»

« Ce n'est peut-être pas important. »

« **Je cite** : Rien ne doit être laissé au hasard.** Ou encore au choix** : si vous n'en êtes pas capable quelqu'un d'autre vous remplacera.»

« Je ne pensais pas avoir eu un tel effet sur vous. » Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent, tel un félin Forrest les avait surprises.

« Que fais tu ici Bill ? » Le tutoiement et l'emploi du prénom n'échappèrent pas à Abby.

« Je passais devant la fenêtre et je vous ai vues.»

Il regarda intensément les échantillons.

«Etes-vous sure que ceci appartiennent à un humain ?»

« Vous pensez à quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Synthétique ou autre. »

« Naturels, sans aucun doute. Vous ! Vous savez quelque chose ! »

« Non mais j'étudie et j'anticipe. Alors ? »

« Je vais chercher, non je vais trouver. Vous voulez la réponse pour quand ? Mais s'il vous plait cessez de m'appelez melle Scuito mon prénom est Abby. »

« Ce matin ? »

Abby prit son air faussement offusqué.

« C'est samedi et vous m'avez donné quartier libre aujourd'hui. J'ai un ami qui a un microspectroscope à infrarouge, j'irai le voir à la première heure. »

« Parfait, j'attend votre rapport ce soir. Ziva peux-tu sortir une minute ? J'ai à parler à Abby en particulier.»

Quel secret devaient-ils partager ? Alors que jusqu'à présent tout semblait les opposer ?

« Ne vous entretuez pas. »

« Merci. »

Ziva quitta la pièce intriguée. Une fois seuls Forrest s'approcha d'Abby, l'a prit par les épaules.

---------------------

« Abby écoutez moi bien, Tony est innocent de toute accusation, votre but est de le prouver, afin qu'aucun doute ne soit possible, je ne peux pas m'impliquer trop personnellement. Je l'ai recruté lorsqu'il est sorti avec le grade de major de promotion de son université. J'avais besoin d'un homme pouvant infiltrer une organisation bien spécifique, il était volontaire… Je soupçonnais Costa d'avoir participé à des pillages en Afrique, le FBI et la CIA le recherchaient pour tout trafique rapportant de l'argent, armes… avant Tony tous les hommes que j'avais envoyé infiltrer son organisation étaient retrouvés morts torturés… assassinés… seul l'ADN nous permettait de les identifier tellement …

Tony travaillait sous couverture pour moi, j'ai du m'absenter quelques jours, il était prés du but, je lui ai demandé de mettre un frein à « ses activités » il a refusé, après avoir disparu deux semaines il a refait surface, malade, maigre, il avait rempli sa mission, mais Costa était en fuite. Je pensais Tony en sécurité jusqu'à l'affaire de Baltimore. Par la suite j'ai été soulagé d'apprendre qu'il travaillait pour le NCIS avec Gibbs comme patron. Tony est très indépendant, mais il a besoin que parfois on lui rappelle qui commande. »

« … »

« Ce… C'est… Indirectement je l'ai livré à Costa sur l'affaire de Baltimore, Bettina est morte par ma faute. Ce matin nous allons partir à sa recherche, et après Costa. La seule chose que je veux c'est « la tête de Costa sur le fronton du bâtiment du NCIS.» Si pour cela je dois retourner chaque caillou soulever chaque feuille du Shenandoah je le ferai. »

---------------------

Forrest ressortit du labo quelques minutes plus tard le visage impassible.

Quand à Abby elle s'installa sur son matelas démontable, et s'endormit tout de suite.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? »

« La vérité tout simplement, qu'elle ne nous servirait à rien épuisée. »

« Tu as l'air en forme, je suis heureuse de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi, alors c'est bien le NCIS ? »

« Passionnant, on forme une équipe soudée, et compétente. »

« Vous être souvent à la une, je suis vos exploits. »

« Toi aussi tu as fait du chemin, ta division est impressionnante en efficacité. »

« Elle au service des causes justes… »

« Tu le recherches toujours ? »

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il a eu de la chance. Mais le vent finira par tourner. Son organisation n'existe plus, il a du faire d'autres alliances, il a au moins deux complices. Aujourd'hui nous avons d'autres ressources. Costa a été ma seule erreur, mon unique échec… Vas te reposer, Fornell et plusieurs de ses hommes nous rejoindront sur le terrain ce matin. »

---------------------


	18. Chapter 18: chasse à l'homme

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Beaucoup de recherche, pour la cohérence, croquettes pour chien, assouplissant dans les magasins, ou sur internet.

Merci à vous tous… pour les reviews.

Chapitre 18 : chasse à l'homme

---------------------

Terres de liberté---4ème partie.

---------------------

Samedi 19 août 2006 :

A la permanence des Rangers ; Rick Jork venait de recevoir un fax l'informant de tenir à la disposition du NCIS, les effectifs nécessaires afin d'organiser 2 patrouilles cynophiles, prêtes dès 07h30, sur une seconde feuille était joint le secteur à patrouiller ; Abby avait ratissé large et le périmètre de recherche était dangereusement proche de l'endroit où se cachait Stella et Buse. Il les en informa immédiatement, et leur demanda de se tenir prêts à partir.

Rick n'avait pas réussi à joindre son ami médecin, et s'inquiétait pour le blessé. Une partie de la nuit il avait consulté des rapports d'enquête où figurait le NCIS, depuis quelques années était mentionné le nom de l'Agent Spécial Anthony DiNozzo.

De quelle marge de manœuvre disposait-il ? Comment sauver celui-ci sans compromettre son frère ? Lors que la première voiture arriva, et qu'un homme du FBI frappa à sa porte, il se rendit compte que « les carottes étaient cuites ».

« Bonjour je suis Tobias Fornell. »

« Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt j'ai reçu le fax il y a quelques minutes, vous êtes le premier. Entrez, voulez-vous un café ? »

« Non merci, le jour va bientôt se lever, nous allons nous préparer. » Il regarda le périmètre de recherche avec les différentes affectations. « Quelle superficie ? »

« Environ 15 km2, mais la région est accidentée, 4 véhicules tout-terrain sont à votre disposition.»

« Tout cela me semble correct. »

Forrest et son équipe arrivèrent à leur tour. Rick leur indiqua le chemin le plus rapide pour chacun de leur secteur, ainsi qu'un endroit où garer leur véhicule. Tous sortirent il était 6h35.

« Nous ferons les trois cents derniers mètres à pieds, afin de ne pas dévoiler notre présence. » L'homme qui avait parlé sortit de sa voiture un fusil qu'il glissa dans un étui. Rick reconnu immédiatement un bravo 51. « Attendez les autres patrouilles afin de les diriger. Vous servirez d'agent de liaison, nous utiliserons le canal 2. Des questions ? Bien parfait alors route. » Une fois les agents fédéraux partis Rick vérifia l'heure, il avait encore le temps. Il téléphone à son frère puis lui dire qu'il venait les chercher afin de les conduire dans une cabane de chasse abandonnée qui se trouvait hors du périmètre des recherches, tout en les rapprochant de la clinique de son ami.

Moins d'un quart d'heure après le ranger rejoignait la cabane, il fut soulagé de constater que Tony était encore vivant, il n'allait pas mieux, son état était stationnaire, enfin pour autant qu'il puisse en juger. La pièce avait été rangée sommairement, tout était rassemblé dans deux sacs de voyage, les affaires de Tony brûlaient dans la cheminée, quelques pansements ensanglantés, etc… ils le vêtirent avec les habits propres que Rick avait apportés, Tony ne se débattait plus, Rick avait apporté une thermos contenant un peu de bouillon de poule, ils voulurent lui en faire boire une tasse avant de partir. Mais le liquide refusa de descendre.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il a bu sans problème il y a peu ».

« On va l'aider. » Tout doucement Rick massa le cou de Tony jusqu'à le phénomène de déglutition se fasse.

« Que doit-on faire ? »

« Attendre, on ne peu plus rien faire d'autre. Continuez à le faire boire, peu à la fois mais souvent, c'est impératif. Je vais essayer de contacter mon ami médecin, en attendant je vais vous conduire dans un autre endroit. »

Le chemin pour la deuxième cachette fut bref. Le ranger tendit une radio à son frère.

« Branches toi sur le canal 2, tu pourras suivre l'avancée des recherches, dès que je peux je passe vous voir.»

---------------------

Gibbs stoppa la jeep en bordure d'une lisière de bois, tout en prenant soin de vérifier qu'elle serait à l'ombre plus tard. Il remarqua immédiatement que ce n'était pas la première voiture à avoir stationné récemment à cet endroit, et ce n'était pas des traces de pneus des voitures des rangers, il fit un moulage. En milieu d'après-midi Forrest, Gibbs, et Ziva arrivèrent enfin à la grotte où Tony avait été détenu.

Forrest contacta les autres patrouilles tandis que Gibbs et Ziva recueillaient échantillons de sang et empaquetaient (chaînes, fruits, gourde, morceau de tissus, etc…)

« Gibbs il faut voir le bon côté des choses, Il s'est peut-être échappé. »

« Cela ne me rassure pas du tout Tony est tout sauf un homme des bois. La seule chose qu'il soit capable de reconnaître est le sumac vénéneux et le serpent des blés, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'est comestible. La région est très accidentée. »

« Quoique contienne la gourde il n'en n'a pas bu beaucoup. » Elle rassembla les sachets en plastique.

« Abby et son assistant ne risquent pas d'être au chômage. »

« On va laisser cela au FBI, il faut bien qu'ils travaillent également, Abby est déjà débordée. »

Forrest inspectait les environs, il arriva rapidement en haut du petit chemin, descendit doucement les premiers mètres, nota quelques blanches cassées, quelques morceaux de cuir noir, et un morceau de tee- shirt qui avait du être blanc qui ensacha soigneusement.

« Gibbs, Ziva j'ai quelque chose. »

Les deux agents accoururent rapidement. Il leur montra ses trouvailles.

« Je pense que cela appartient à DiNozzo, je reconnais les vêtements de la photo. Il a du descendre, j'aperçois un ruisseau en contre-bas. »

« Il faut faire le tour c'est trop escarpé. »

Forrest inspecta soigneusement la carte, et le chemin.

«S'il l'a fait je peux le faire. Gibbs faites le tour avec la voiture, je vous attends en bas dans une demi-heure. On reste en contact On a peut être encore le temps de chercher une ou deux heures, nous pourrons passer la nuit à la vieille cabane. Vous devez la voir elle est en bas à gauche de notre secteur. »

« C'est bon je l'ai. »

« Démarrer les recherches à partir de là. Fornell va nous rejoindre, nous lui donneront les échantillons pour analyse. Il va falloir recadrer le périmètre des recherches. »

Forrest parvint difficilement en bas de la pente, il avait glissé et faillit se rompre le cou plusieurs fois, il trouva encore des traces de sang, il en fit des relevés. Enfin il trouva des traces sur la berge, il les suivit jusqu'à la « Roche », c'est à ce moment qu'il les perdit, elles tournaient en rond.

« Bill ici Ziva nous sommes à la cabane de chasse. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Rien de bien précis, il faudrait des chiens. Et vous ? »

« Elle a servit de refuge il y a peu. Des affaires on brûlé dans la cheminée. Nous avons quelques échantillons.»

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Forrest s'approcha de la table où quelques sachets étaient disposés :

échantillons de sang,

échantillons de…

verres

morceaux de tissus carbonisés

et le plus important une partie d'un dessus d'une plaquette de médicaments en aluminium qui n'avait pas brûlé.

Pas plus Gibbs que Forrest ne croyaient aux coïncidences, pour eux il était évident que DiNozzo avait séjourné à cet endroit.

Rick Jork et le chef des rangers Andy Martens les rejoignirent en compagnie de Fornell.

« Tu as patrouillé tout prés hier soir Rick tu n'as rien vu de particulier ? »

« J'étais un peu plus au nord. »

Martens prit le dernier sachet en main, regarda Rick : ce dernier pâlit ; ils auraient du être plus prudents.

Ziva fouillait les alentours, elle trouva dissimulé sous des tôles rouillées, un sac poubelle, elle l'ouvrit, il contenait des détritus alimentaires et divers emballages. Elle allait regagner l'intérieur de la cabane quand elle entendit le ranger Rick Jork un peu à l'écart s'entretenir avec quelqu'un au téléphone. Elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher sans être vu, il l'aperçu et mit fin à la conversation téléphonique rapidement.

« Du nouveau ? »

« Non c'était personnel ? »

« Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. »

Rick préféra changer du sujet. Il était mal à l'aise l'étau se resserrait, il n'avait guère d'option.

« C'est rare un avis de recherche avec une récompense, surtout de cette somme. »

« Mon patron est prêt à bien d'autres sacrifices si on retrouvent Tony en vie. Il a été enlevé et caché ici dans le parc, nous pensons qu'il a échappé à son ou ses kidnappeurs, il a été drogué, blessé, et il est perdu nous devons le retrouver à tout prix. Ce n'est pas le premier auquel cela arrive et il est le seul témoin encore vivant.»

Du coin de l'œil ils aperçurent Martens se diriger vers son 4x4 et le fouiller, puis se diriger à grands pas vers la cabane.

On devrait rentrer ils nous attendent.

Forrest observa les divers sacs en plastique en plus de celui que Ziva avait trouvé sous les tôles, en fit deux tas, un pour le NCIS l'autre pour le FBI. Puis lui et Fornell repartirent au poste des ranger et regagnèrent Washington afin de les donner à leur agence respective.

Jork et Martens prirent l'autre voiture.

« Rick tu fais une bêtise. »

« Je ne peux pas leur livrer mon frère. Il est innocent.»

« Il ne les intéresse pas. »

« Je sais je leur ai dit de se rendre. »

« Ils sont où ? »

« A la fontaine au Buis. »

« Comment va l'agent du NCIS ? »

« Il survit. »

« S'il meurt tu sera complice, et accusé de non assistance en personne en danger. »

« Je sais tout ça. »

---------------------

Forrest descendit avec ses échantillons voir Abby.

« Du nouveau. »

« Je progresse mais pas trop. Notre sang à présent connu appartient à la même personne qui aurait agressé Koren, Ducky avait trouvé de la sueur sur le corps, je l'ai analysé, la peau et le sang trouvé sous les ongles de Forster, correspond également à la même personne. C'est plus rapide quand on a des soupçons, l'ADN ne se trompe jamais. Il y a quand même encore le mystère de la cravate. Quand à feuille de location de la voiture j'ai une empreinte partielle inconnue je cherche dans la base de terrorisme international, et lorsque j'aurai finis si je n'ai pas de résultats je m'attaquerai à la base de données de l'immigration, elle est identique à une trouvée dans la voiture de location. Mais cela vous le saviez. C'est quand même incroyable un homme dont les empreintes ne figurent nulle part. Pas de permis de conduire, etc….»

«Il a toujours su brouiller les pistes. Les poils ? »

« Animaux, chiens plus précisément, races et âges diverses. C'est quand même étonnant de trouver une telle concentration de poils différents sur un vêtement. »

« Non des poils propres, je dirais même aseptisé, ce que m'amène à ceci… »

«Le résidu de poudre blanchâtre. »

« Mon ami l'a analysé et alors là : bingo. »

_Parfum fraîcheur : linalool- coumarin_

_15 30 agents de surface cationiques_

_Methylchloroisothiazolinone CMIT_

_Methylisothiazolinone MI_

_ octylisothiazolinone_

« Bref de l'assouplissant pour le linge. »

« Vous m'impressionnez. »

« Methylisothiazolinone MI

Ce conservateur est un allergène reconnu.  
2 à 4 des personnes souffrant d'eczéma seraient allergiques au mélange de Methylchloroisothiazolinone et de Methylisothiazolinone, c'est mon cas. Qu'est-ce que cela doit être quand vous progressez plus.

« Je trouve le coupable. Vous avez quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Oui voici un moulage de pneu, j'aimerai savoir à quel véhicule il pourrait correspondre. »

« Parfait, autre chose. »

« Oui se sac poubelle n'est pas important mais je souhaiterai que vous analysiez ceci. Il lui donna les sachets

échantillons de sang,

échantillons de…

« C'est du ? »

« Oui ! »

« Ce sera plus long. »

« Ce n'est pas important laissez-le pour l'instant. »

verres

morceaux de tissus carbonisés

une partie d'un dessus en aluminium d'une plaquette de médicaments

« Je connais ce médicament. C'est un générique il est prescrit dans le cas de maladies que l'on attrape en buvant de l'eau non potable, ou contaminée. Il n'est délivré que sur ordonnance, celui-ci est particulier, on ne le trouve que dans les trousses de secours des services de l'état. J'ai lu un article à ce sujet il n'y a pas longtemps. »

« Il vous faut combien de temps pour les réponses ? »

Elle calcula, et annonça presque timidement.

« Demain matin ? »

« Je m'en contenterai. »

---------------------

Dans la cabane un peu avant.

« Le ranger qui nous a accueillit ce matin ne me semble pas clean. »

« C'est l'impression que j'ai eu également. »

« Je l'ai surpris en train de téléphoner dehors tout à l'heure. Son chef a agit de façon bizarre, lorsqu'il a vu le papier en aluminium.»

« Normal c'est un emballage de médicaments utilisés par les rangers. »

« Ils seraient impliqués ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Rick Jork s'était proposé pour approvisionner les agents du NCIS il leur apportait nourriture ainsi que des couchages. Juste avant il avait rendu visite à son frère, mais il n'avait trouvé personne. Il franchit la porte juste comme le téléphone de Gibbs s'activait.

«' Tiens clique du Préfonru ! Je ne connais pas. '»

«Gibbs... »

« Ici le Docteur Wilshom. »

« Que Puis-je pour vous ? »

« J'ai un patient qui pourrait correspondre à l'Agent Spécial Anthony DiNozzo que vous recherchez. »

« Pardon ! »

« Un couple l'a déposé en fin de matinée à l'accueil de ma clinique, nous l'avons soigné et avons fait des recherches sur les personnes disparues. Un avis le concernant, nous est parvenu seulement il y a quelques minutes, il donnait comme numéro à contacter les références du NCIS de Washington. Lorsque nous avons appelé le numéro un certain McGee nous a donné votre numéro de portable. »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Je ne vous cacherai pas la vérité, il est dans le coma, en soins intensifs. Notre pronostic est très réservé. »

« Puis-je le voir ? »

Le silence se fit.

« … »

« Avant de pouvoir l'identifier… en salle d'autopsie… »

« … »

« Nous sommes en bas des Skyline Caverns dans le Shenandoah parc. »

« … »

« Attendez quelques minutes j'ai un GPS envoyez mois vos coordonnées.»

« … »

« Jork si jamais il meurt… »

Le ton et l'expression de L.J. Gibbs auraient fait fondre n'importe quelle banquise d'ici où d'ailleurs.

Il avait toujours été un conducteur particulier, mais les kilomètres furent avalés en un temps record. Il se présenta avec Ziva à la réception de la clinique.

« NCIS : Agent Gibbs. Je viens pour un certain… c'était trop dur, il se corrigea, le docteur Wilshom nous attends. »

Adam Wilshom les avait remarqué rapidement, survolté, impatients, commandants…

« Monsieur Gibbs je présume ? Melle ?»

« Ziva David »

« Docteur Adam Wilshom !» Ziva s'effaça.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il y a peu d'espoir. Il a de la famille… pour…? »

« Je lui interdit de mourir. »

« Vous voulez peut-être le voir ? »

« Je peux ? »

« Derrière la vitre… »

Il était là, branché à tout ce qui pouvait tenir un homme ; son agent en vie. Barbu, le visage blanchâtre, il semblait encore plus grand.

«Une certaine Abby Scuito nous a fait parvenir la composition d'une drogue qui lui aurait été injecté. »

« Elle travaille pour le NCIS. »

« Cela nous a aidé pour déterminer le protocole des soins. »

W.L. Forrest arriva à la clinique.

Il rejoint Gibbs rapidement, sa prestance en imposait et les menaces qu'il proférait étaient encore plus « mortelles ».

Il prit son subalterne par l'épaule.

« Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui. »

« Je veux rester. »

« Je vais demander à ce que vous ayez l'accès à… vous appelez ceci comment ? »

« L'anti-chambre de la mort. »

Forrest quitta la clinique en compagnie de Ziva., laissant Gibbs seul avec son agent.

Comment le dire aux autres, annoncer sa… aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait prononcer le mot, comme si : tant que les moniteurs faisaient Bip-Bip, il y avait de l'espoir.

Mais Tony pouvait-il encore se battre, alors que depuis si longtemps, ELLE le réclamait.

---------------------

Des larmes coulèrent le long de la joue de Ziva, elle leva les yeux vers lui, et elle vit les mêmes larmes de souffrances, comme si par ce geste ils partageaient tous sa peine… et leur espoir…

Voilà la seconde partie est terminée, la troisième pointe déjà son nez.

Beaucoup de choses vont être découvertes dans cette partie, qui est le (chut c'est LA) mystérieuse complice de Costa (les plus malins l'auront découverte depuis…), quel est le véritable nom de ce dernier, la relation Forrest/Tony sera un peu développée,

Juste une question dans ma première version, Tony et Bettina avaient eu un fils (9 mois), élevé au Canada, Tony ne l'a jamais revu depuis Baltimore, on approche de Noël et j'aimais assez mon final, cela vous intéressait-il de lire cette fin (snif-snif) ? Heureuse bien sur, la seule personne qui ait sorti les mouchoirs c'est l'auteur.


	19. Chapter 19 : une fenêtre sur le passé…

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à vous tous… pour les reviews, j'apprécie énormément, apparemment un Tony Junior pourrait vous intéresser. Je posais juste la question, car j'essaie de rester NCIS : à part Gibbs et Ducky personne d'autre n'a vraiment de vie familiale et je ne désirai pas choquer…

Ma première version : était un M justifié (GAY-BDSM mais sans lourdeur, juste ce qu'il fallait)(mais c'est juste mon avis) elle a du rester 1 ou 2 heures sur le site, je l'ai reprise et à présent OUT OF ORDER est une histoire à part entière.

---------------------

Chapitre 19 : 3me partie

---------------------

Abby aurait du analyser, mais dès que McGee avait annoncé qu'ils avaient retrouvé Tony, son coeur avait fait un raté. De tous elle était la seule dont la présence n'était pas nécessaire « mettant trop ses nouveaux fidèles soldats à contribution », ces derniers avaient pété un plomb (les fusibles de son labo serait plus juste). « Victime d'une grève sur le tas », elle avait décidé de faire un break le temps que les techniciens remettent de l'ordre. Elle était partie à la clinque, de toute façon elle n'était d'aucune utilité dans l'état où elle se trouvait. A part Ducky c'était celle qui connaissait le mieux Gibbs et Tony, elle fulminait, imaginant Gibbs seul face à son agent, lui insufflant la vie, lui intimant l'ordre de vivre, le menaçant…, un seul homme soit-il L.J. Gibbs ne suffirait pas à ramener des morts cet agent égaré et obstiné.

---------------------

Au NCIS

Ziva nettoyait son arme elle le faisait instinctivement, son esprit vagabondait. elle avait lu le dernier rapport d'Abby. « Poils de chiens, assouplissants pour le linge. » Elle avait reprit son visage impassible au malheur des autres, avec ses jeux de mots et expressions parfois (souvent) écornés (ébréché serait mieux approprié), mais elle n'avait le ton à rire, quelque chose lui échappait, et cela plus que tout au monde la mettait en rond. (NDLR « boule »)

McGee investiguait (visionnait les vidéos)

Ducky autopsiait

Forrest attendait en lisant les rapports du FBI

Skeatch avait relancé les recherches d'Abby,

Rick Jork en salle d'interrogatoire : tendait le cou

Au sous-sol Fornell attendait Gibbs pour l'interroger

---------------------

A la clinique

Une tornade noire et rose traversa le hall pour stopper devant l'accueil.

« Bonjour je viens voir l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo. »

L'infirmière de garde se nommait Bella… … de descendance sud-américaine, elle observa cette illuminée d'un œil sceptique, alors qu'Abby sortait de son sac, osselets, araignées, cafards, poupée vaudou, même rongeur, et enfin une carte bien réelle du NCIS… tandis que des bébêtes bien vivantes investissaient le comptoir.

« DiNozzo : sous-sol, couloir C, chambre 002. Vous… » La visiteuse était déjà partie.

Abby s'approcha doucement des soins intensifs, Gibbs était au chevet de son agent et semblait dormir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit.

Seuls les Bip-bip signifiait qu'il vivait encore. Silencieusement elle entra et prit place de l'autre côté du lit. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas après Kate…

Un peu plus tard Adam Wilshom vérifia les constantes vitales. Abby leva ses jolis yeux pleins de larmes. Le docteur était impuissant au mal qui rongeait son patient, les graphiques indiquaient des courbes de plus en plus descendantes, une fois déjà elles s'étaient affolées, le diagramme était devenu plat, ils avaient étaient mis à la porte de la chambre alors que médecins et infirmières s'afféraient, le cœur était reparti, jusqu'à quand, le corps et l'esprit fatigué et torturé supporteraient-ils ce supplice ?

Si le corps se battait pour survivre, l'esprit lui avait renoncé. Tout ce qui avait représenté l'agent spécial DiNozzo, sa combativité, son instinct, sa force, et même son humour, avaient baissé les bras, il glissait inexorablement vers un monde meilleur, plein de bonheur auprès de celle qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Ses conquêtes, comment les définir, des filles superficielles, de quelques jours, plutôt quelques nuits, près desquelles il espérait LA retrouver. Rien ne le retenait plus dans le monde des vivants.

Dans le couloir Gibbs avait tressauté en même temps que son agent alors que le défibrillateur était déclenché. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Abby.

« Il faut partir, nous avons une enquête à mener… »

---------------------

samedi 19 août : 23h30.

Salle d'interrogatoire.

Gibbs suivit de prés par Fornell entra dans la pièce, l'agent du FBI s'adossa au mur, alors que celui du NCIS s'asseyait à califourchon sur la chaise en face de Jork. Derrière la face sans teint Forrest et Ziva observaient en silence.

« Comment va votre agent ? »

« Les médecins refusent de se prononcer. »

« Je ne suis pas responsable. »

« Ce sera votre défense : responsable mais non coupable ? »

« S'ils lui avaient voulu du mal, ils ne l'auraient pas conduit à la clinique.»

« Il aurait eu plus de chance si vous l'aviez fait immédiatement.»

« C'est plus compliqué. »

« S'il ne s'en sort pas, je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous soyez inculpé de non assistance en personne en danger, négligence ayant entraîné mort, et ce n'est qu'un début… Vous passerez les prochaines années en prison. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas. »

« Qui sont ces deux personnes ? »

« … »

« Sans importance, nous avons leurs empreintes, ce n'est qu'une question d'heures. »

Fornell décida d'intervenir, tout cela ne menait à rien.

« Si j'étais vous je coopérerai, vos amis et vous-même entravez une enquête fédérale de grande envergure. Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous exposez.»

« Je veux parler à mon avocat c'est mon droit. »

_« Hors de question. »_

« Personne ne peut vous aider. Ziva David, vous a déjà parlé des personnes enlevées et détenues dans ce parc non loin de la cabane, c'est l'œuvre d'un tueur en série, et d'un ou plusieurs complices.»

_« Agent Gibbs, Abby a les résultats des empreintes sur le verre, il s'agirait de Buse Jork et Stella Martens, ils sont recherchés par le police depuis quelques mois pour un braquage, pas d'autres antécédents. »_

« Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire et votre frère et son amie seront accusés également de meurtre. »

Jork pâlit à la menace.

« C'est faux vous le savez bien. »

« Non ? Un agent du FBI et plusieurs autres personnes ont été retenues, avant d'être assassinées à moins d'un kilomètre de l'endroit où ils étaient, qui me prouve qu'ils soient innocents ? »

Gibbs se leva, repoussa sa chaise, et posa les deux mains sur la table et s'approcha menaçant, silencieux.

----

McGee fit irruption dans l'autre pièce.

« Monsieur nous avons du nouveau… »

« … »

«… »

« Alors j'attends. »

« La police municipale a retrouvé Mollie Stevens sur les quais ; étranglée, ils nous emmènent le corps. »

« Il ferme les portes derrière lui, le frère de Rick Jork ne sait pas à quoi il s'expose. J'en informe Gibbs. »

Il lui transmit l'information par l'oreillette.

« McGee surveillez toutes les communications téléphoniques qui partent de cette pièce. »

« Tout de suite. »

----

Le ranger commençait à craquer.

« Jork écoutez moi bien, ils détiennent peut-être des informations cruciales, s'ils ont vu quelque chose ils sont en danger de mort. »

Gibbs « soufflait l'eau et le feu », il se sentait prés du but.

« Ils n'ont pas fait de mal à votre agent, ils l'ont soigné, ils sont recherchés par la police, ils ont prit peur, ils ne voulaient pas être repris. »

« Pensez-vous réellement que 200 dollars justifient tout ce cirque ? »

« S'ils apprennent que votre agent est vivant je pourrai peut-être les raisonner leur demander de se rendre, de coopérer. »

« Jork écoutez moi bien, l'homme qui a enlevé DiNozzo est un tueur, depuis jeudi matin il est à l'origine de 3 morts, souhaitez-vous ajouter celles de votre frère et de son amie. »

« Je veux leur téléphoner. »

« Fornell allez chercher son téléphone. »

Les deux agents spéciaux sortirent de la pièce, et rejoignirent Forrest et Ziva.

Dans la pièce Jork s'affolait.

Gibbs le rejoignit.

« Qui a-t-il? »

« Il ne répond pas. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous pensez que c'est déjà trop tard ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Si leur téléphone est éteint on ne peut pas les retrouver.»

« Il y a peut-être un autre moyen ils ont une radio, elle était branchée sur la fréquence de notre groupe de recherche. Elle possède une balise de localisation. Vous pensez pouvoir la localiser ?»

«Cela prendra du temps mais je crois que c'est possible. En attendant vous êtes en état d'arrestation.»

Deux agents du FBI attendaient déjà dans le couloir.

----

Gibbs rejoignit McGee.

« Alors vous l'avez ? »

« Cela va me prendre du temps. »

« Combien McGee ? »

« Une bonne partie de la nuit. »

« Faites-le je visionnerai les vidéos à votre place avec Fornell. Abby a réussit à vieillir Costa, on sait le visage qu'il aurait à présent.»

« Gibbs j'ai du nouveau. »

« J'arrive Abby.»

L'experte en police scientifique était toute émoustillée.

« Tu sais que j'ai résolu le problème des poils et de la tâche sur le vêtement de Forster ? »

« Si c'est pour me dire cela je remonte. »

« Non le moulage des pneus, Je travaillais dessus quand mon système a planté. »

« Oui et alors ? »

« Skeatch a continué les recherches pendant mon absence. »

« Et ? »

« Ce sont des pneus très utilisés, de dimensions particulières P235/65R17, de marque… »

« On s'en fou de la marque. »

« Ils sont montés notamment sur desvéhicules multi segments : comme des Chrysler Pacifica, des mini fourgonnette.»

« Bravo ! Tu ne vas pas me faire la fiche technique de tous les véhicules concernés ? »

« Non mais j'ai une hypothèse, dans les chenils il y a des personnes qui viennent régulièrement prendre les couvertures, etc…, qui les lavent et les ramènent, il pourrait s'agir d'un véhicule qui sert à ce transport ceci pourrait expliquer la multitude de races. Forster aurait séjourné sur des couvertures venant de ces chenils. Une laverie, un entrepôt, un chenil, un pressing…»

« Bien parfait. Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. » Il vérifia l'heure. « Demain matin. »

« C'est dimanche demain, beaucoup seront fermés. »

« Abby. »

« Je m'y colle tout de suite. Tu as…»

« Non Abby le docteur Wilshom n'a pas appelé. »

----

Forrest descendit doucement les escaliers du MTAC, la pièce était dans la pénombre, ici et là quelques ronflements, il vérifia l'heure 05h00, il lui faudrait 2 heures pour rejoindre la clinique. Il s'attarda un instant sur Ziva allongée à même le sol. Et prit l'ascenseur pour le garage. Il allait ouvrir sa portière lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui prompte comme l'éclair, il attrapa son couteau se retourna et le lança, au dernier moment reconnaissant l'inconnue il avait réussit à dévier son jet.

« Toujours aussi rapide. »

« Et toi toujours aussi silencieuse. »

« Tu pars à la clinique. »

« Oui, si jamais Buse Jork et Stella Martens sont là-bas, je serai sur place. »

« Tu as besoin de moi ? »

« Tu peux venir, j'ai laissé un mot sur le bureau de McGee, il saura me joindre en cas de besoin. »

A ce moment une voiture pénétrait dans le parking souterrain, Ziva reconnu immédiatement celle de la directrice.

« Mme Sheppard. »

« Jenny. »

« Je vous en prie Forrest appelez moi Jenny. »

« Bien j'ai une mission un peu particulière pour vous. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi, vous m'écartez de l'affaire, prenez ma place, et maintenant vous me rappelez. »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Tony. » Il lui tendit un document.

« Je sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé. »

Ziva rougit légèrement.

Jenny Sheppard feuilleta le dossier. Leva les yeux sur Forrest.

« C'est plaisanterie ? »

« Non Liam est né le 24 décembre 1999 à Bethesda. »

Ziva lisait par-dessus l'épaule de son amie.

« Tony a un fils. Quelle femme assez stupide pourrait… oh non ne me dites rien. »

« Il y a bien plus que cela, la première affaire « du jeudi 17 » sur laquelle il a travaillé avec Gibbs, la victime qui s'appelait Bettina Leds était enseigne, c'était la mère de Liam, ils devaient se marier. »

« Il n'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet. »

« Après le drame de Baltimore, les services sociaux se sont occupés de l'enfant quelques jours, les parents de Bettina en ont obtenu la garde rapidement, les Leds étaient fortunés, ils avaient toujours refusés la relation de leur fille avec Tony. Après le drame il était perdu, il s'était mis à boire, Liam n'était plus en sécurité ils en ont profité, ils ont fait appel à une psychologue puis lui ont refusé le droit de visite et sont partis à l'étranger. »

« Aucun enfant n'a le droit de grandir sans son père. »

« Liam avait perdu sa mère, et son père officier de police risquait sa vie à chaque instant, Tony était intrépide, inconscient du danger sur le moment il ne s'y était pas vraiment opposé. Il devait prendre soin de lui, se reconstruire.»

« Pourquoi n'êtes pas intervenu ? »

« J'avais des doutes sur celui qui avait orchestré l'agression, si c'était Costa il ne tarderait pas à retrouver l'enfant et à lui faire du mal, sur le moment c'était une bonne idée mais Liam et ses grands parents ont changé de nom, ils ont fait jouer leurs relations et bénéficier du programme de protection des témoins, ensuite nous avons perdu leur trace. »

« Mais enfin pourquoi Costa s'acharne-t-il ainsi après Tony ? »

« Je ne peux rien révéler pour l'instant, plus tard peut-être, il faut que cette conversation demeure secrète. »

«Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement Forrest ? »

« Que vous retrouviez Liam. »

« J'en ai pour des semaines. Si vous n'y êtes pas arrivé comment le pourrais-je ? »

« Les recherches pouvaient éveiller la curiosité de Costa, ce dernier est très puissant et influant, cherchez discrètement tant que nous n'avons pas mis la main dessus. Si c'est le seul lien qui puisse ramener Tony à la vie nous devons l'exploiter.»

« Où allez-vous maintenant ? »

« Voir un ami… »

---------------------


	20. Chapter 20 : le souffle d’une pensée…

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

---------------------

Chapitre 20 : le souffle d'une pensée…

---------------------

Il était prés de sept heure trente du matin lorsque Ziva et Forrest franchirent les portes de la clinique, une force invisible lui « intima l'ordre » d'attendre en dehors de la salle 002. Lorsqu'elle avait profilé l'agent DiNozzo il n'était fait en aucune manière mention d'un enfant, de : non ce n'était pas possible DiNozzo amoureux au point de se marier, à un marine qui plus est, depuis quand la règle n°… (celle de Gibbs, ou l'officielle) était abrogée.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, Forrest approcha une chaise du lit, et s'assit.

« Parlez lui, il vous entend,» avait dit le médecin, c'était facile à dire, mais à faire… comment avouer à un homme, cet homme qui lui avait fait confiance, une erreur qui l'avait privé d'une vie de famille, Tony avait sacrifié sa vie familiale au détriment de sa carrière, peu d'ami(e)s, pas de sœur, et ses parents ( ?) ? Il avait fait le rêve de pouvoir concilier travail et famille, mais comme Gibbs ce n'avait été que chimère.

Lui William Lewis Forrest, ce meneur d'hommes, était muet face à ce dilemme, il savait Costa dangereux, adepte de tout trafic rapportant de l'argent, armes, femmes, drogue, vente de films à petits budget sous le manteau, et précédemment mercenaire, pilleur et assassin ; c'est pour ce dernier délit que Forrest le poursuivait depuis des décennies, depuis le jour où il connaissait la signification du mot, meurtre, vengeance, parents, Tony défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin avait accepté alors de l'aider, et adhéré à la cause juste de « La Mangouste », sans contrepartie…

Que lui dire : ton fils est vivant, il t'attend, bats-toi pour lui… Cela n'aurait fait que le tourmenter d'avantage, le courage lui manquait, il ne pouvait promettre ce qu'il ne pouvait tenir. Forrest se leva et quitta la pièce silencieusement, Ziva l'attendait, leurs regards se croisèrent, pas besoin de parole ils se connaissaient si bien.

« Ecoutes Bill, Tony est têtu, il se réveillera quand il en aura décidé. »

« Je sais, je déteste le voir ainsi. »

« J'aimerai tant l'entendre me gommer »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu vois j'ai encore besoin de lui, je me bats encore avec vos expressions.»

« Comme je vois tu n'as pas fait de progrès. »

« Tu es partis trop tôt. »

« Tu l'aimes ?»

« Qui ? Tony ? C'est un collègue, il a de bons côtés, drôle, intrépide, fidèle, meneur, très professionnel, fantaisiste, même secret.»

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.»

« Il n'est pas juif. »

« La religion ne t'a jamais vraiment arrêté. »

Ziva pouffa. Même dans ces moments tragiques ils réussissaient à la faire rire.

« Ne me parles pas de la règle N° 12 tu es agent de liaison, elle ne te concerne pas. »

« Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse aimer quelqu'un à ce point. »

« Moi aussi en te regardant. Tant de choses vous rapprochent. Ziva tu ne pourras pas cacher tes sentiments longtemps, si tu l'aimes dis-lui. »

Elle le fixa attentivement.

« Je ne suis pas sure. »

« Il a besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de réel, pas à des fantômes. »

« Je le vois déjà fanfaronner dans le bureau, en conquérant. »

« … »

« Tu ne le connais pas, à sa tête le matin, on devine ce qu'il a fait la nuit, avec qui, et si c'était délicieux. »

« Agréable. »

« Quoi ? »

« On dit passer une nuit agréable.»

« Justement. »

Elle devait bien l'admettre il ne la laissait pas indifférente, mais de la à…


	21. Chapter 21: un homme face à son destin

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Liam est une option tentante mais Noël est loin dans mon histoire, (quelques petits veinards connaissent déjà la fin) et je ne voulais pas trop laisser Tony dans le coma, elle de Ziva aussi, mais je trouve leur relation trop ambiguë, et ce matin la solution m'est apparue : un compromis ; j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas.

Personnellement j'adorais le personnage de Kate, elle avait ce côté femme que Ziva n'aura jamais. (mais c'est juste mon avis)

---------------------

Chapitre 21 : un homme face à son destin

---------------------

Buse et Stella avaient peur, ils se sentaient épiés, suivis. Depuis la veille où ils avaient demandé de l'aide à l'automobiliste, il leur semblait voir souvent la même mini fourgonnette blanche.

Buse ne réussissait pas à joindre son frère et cela l'inquiétait ; il décida de téléphoner à la clinique pour avoir des nouvelles de l'agent du NCIS..

« Non monsieur ces informations sont confidentielles, si vous ne faites pas partie de la famille ou de son entourage proche vous ne sommes pas autorisés à les divulguer.. »

« … »

« Dans ce cas c'est différent, une seconde je me renseigne. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

Les deux agents s'étaient rapprochés du comptoir. Forrest sortit sa plaque.

« Il semblerait que ce soit la personne qui nous a confié votre agent hier matin. »

« Laissez moi lui parler. »

L'infirmière lui tendit le combiné.

« Merci. »

« Buse je crois ? »

« C'est exact, qui êtes-vous ? »

« Mon nom ne vous dirait rien, pourrions-nous nous rencontrer ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Juste pour vous parler. Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait. »

« … »

« Nous étions à votre cabane hier après-midi nous nous sommes croisés de peu. »

« Je reconnais votre voix. Que me voulez-vous ? »

« Discuter, vous ne risquez rien. Choisissez l'endroit si vous voulez. »

« Salle d'attente des urgences dans une demi-heure. »

« Cela me convient je vous attends. »

---------------------

Ziva regardait dehors, une banale mini fourgonnette blanche était garée de l'autre côté de la rue. Abby avait mentionné ce genre de véhicule puis Buse et Stella il y a quelques minutes.

Il ne fallait jamais croire aux coïncidences il y en avait des milliers qui circulaient, ce matin ils en avaient croisé plusieurs. Pourquoi celle-ci plus qu'une autre ? Qu'avait-elle de si particulier ?

---------------------

Costa s'approcha des moniteurs vérifia les diagrammes, puis se tourna vers Tony.

« Je veux que tu vives, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, je veux que tu saches que je peux te tuer quand je veux, où je veux, comme je veux, aucun mur, ni arme, pas plus que le FBI ou le NCIS ne pourront te protéger. Tu m'as tout pris, tu m'as détruit, maintenant tu vas payer et lorsque j'en aurai fini avec ton fils, je m'attaquerai à tes amis, tes collègues, à la fin tu me supplieras de t'achever. Ta vie, les leurs m'appartiennent désormais. » Costa sortit une seringue, il s'apprêtait à injecter son contenu dans la poche de perfusion lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un infirmier les bip-bip s'étaient affolés, il avait craint un problème mais tout simplement Tony avait compris et réagissait, il voulait se battre, survivre pour empêcher se monstre de parvenir à ses fins, protéger son fils et ceux qu'il aimait. Contre toute attente le salut venait de son pire ennemi.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?»

Les cris alarmèrent Ziva qui fit irruption à son tour, arme à la main.

« Eloignez-vous de lui immédiatement. »

« Je suis médecin. »

« Je vous dis de vous éloigner. »

Costa obtempéra.

« Tournez-vous ! »

Au moment où la jeune femme allait lui passer les menottes, il la bouscula brutalement, la projetant sur l'infirmier. Il laissa tomber la seringue qui se brisa sur le carrelage, et se précipita dehors.

« Ne touchez à rien. »

Ziva dégaina à nouveau son arme et se lança à sa poursuite. Puis elle réalisa l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas tirer, déjà le couloir se remplissait de personnel soignant alerté par la cavalcade, elle renonça, et retourna à la chambre, elle ramassa délicatement la seringue et récupéra un peu de liquide, ils étaient dans une clinique il pourrait analyser le produit.

Elle observa Tony ; il rêvait.

Elle rejoignit la salle de repos où Forrest discutait avec Buse et Stella.

« Que se passe-t-il Ziva. »

« On a essayé de s'en prendre à Tony il y a quelques minutes. » Devançant la question. « Il va bien je suis arrivée à temps. »

« C'était… »

« Je n'en suis pas sure, il était habillé en médecin et portait un masque. Il voulait lui injecter quelque chose, les échantillons sont au labo de la clinique, nous aurons les résultats dans la matinée. »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Le docteur est prés de lui. Tony n'est plus en sécurité. »

« Il n'est pas transportable, ici nous sommes dans une petite structure, il sera plus facile à protéger qu'à Bethesda. Je vais faire poster des gardes devant sa porte… il pourrait recommencer.

« C'est de notre faute, nous n'aurions jamais du revenir. »

« Je ne crois pas Buse. L'homme que nous recherchons est malin. J'ai tout noté. Vous allez rentrer avec nous à Washington sous serez sous la protection du FBI. »

« Nous allons aller en prison ? … après ? »

« Cela ne dépend pas de moi, c'était un petit larcin, une première fois… Je verrai ce que je peux faire… plus tard. »

Au-dehors la mini fourgonnette avait disparue.

---------------------


	22. Chapter 22 : un indice oublié

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Désolée du retard, j'ai dévié sur les experts NY ; le temps des 2 premières saisons.

J'aurai bien fait l'impasse sur ce chapitre, mais il est intéressant, et difficile à négocier: devant vous captiver sans dévoiler trop d'indices…

Le prochain demain.

---------------------

Chapitre 22 : retour sur les indices

---------------------

Forrest, Ziva, ainsi que Buse et Stella reprirent le chemin du NCIS en début d'après-midi, dès que les agents chargés de la protection de Tony avaient pris leur fonction. L'analyse du produit contenu dans la seringue n'avait rien apporté, toujours le même mélange, Ziva en avait gardé suffisamment pour Abby. Désormais la chambre 002 serait gardée jour et nuit par deux policiers armés, une vidéo surveillance extérieure et intérieure de la clinique serait mise en place dès 20 heures.

Le silence régnait dans la voiture depuis le départ.

Ziva conduisait, à côté d'elle Stella, derrière Forrest sur son portable relisait les évènements de ces 4 derniers jours. Buse l'observait.

« Que faites-vous ? »

« J'ai réuni mon équipe pour 18 heures ce soir, je récapitule notre travail. Voir ce que nous avons oublié, ce qui est à recommencer, les conclusions, etc… nous travaillons en collaboration avec le FBI. L'homme que nous recherchons commence à faire des erreurs. »

Forrest lu à voix haute :

_« RECAPITULATION DES FAITS _

_Mercredi 16 août 2006_

_Tony et l'agent Forster du FBI ont rendez-vous au Bunnie (s) Forster lui aurait envoyé un mail d'un cybercafé LE Style. _

_Jeudi 17 août _

Forster est assassiné entre 00h00 et 00h25 de trois balles tirées par le SIG de Tony, ce dernier a été blessé par une balle de 7,65 une autre a fait ricochet, tirées par un semi-automatique probablement de type baretta 98SB.

_Forster avait été enlevé certainement l'avant veille, retenu au Parc national de Shenandoah puis drogué._

_Depuis_

_On a retrouvé les clefs de voiture de Tony portant des traces de kétamine ainsi que d'un produit non identifié pour l'instant._

_Le pistolet de Forster n'aurait tiré qu'une seule balle, sur un inconnu que nous savons être Damien Costa, l'arme a été retrouvée, alors qu'un certain Koren qui était sur les lieux du crime avait tenté de la vendre. Koren est assassiné jeudi matin, à Kenilworth Aquatic Garden mort estimée entre 5h30 et 6h30, assassin présumé Tony DiNozzo, cravate lui appartenant, arme du crime portant ses empreintes._

_Une Dodge Durango a été vu derrière le Bunnie(s) dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi, véhicule loué le mercredi soir par semble-t-il quelqu'un se faisant passer pour Tony à Union Station entre 20h14 et 20h21, qui est ressorti de la gare à 20h45, La voiture a regagné le parc de stationnement jeudi matin vers 11h45, la vidéo est inexploitable l'homme est toujours de dos et portait un foulard et une casquette._

_Les relevés kilométriques indiquent que le véhicule a fait le trajet, __Union Station__, Bunnie's, __Kenilworth Aquatic Gardens__, Union Station, à quelques mètres près.»_

_Ducky a trouvé de la sueur sur le corps de Koren (ADN de Costa), la peau et le sang trouvé sous les ongles de Forster, correspondent également à la même personne. Quand à feuille de location de la voiture Abby a découvert une empreinte partielle inconnue (identique à une trouvée dans le véhicule), elle cherche toujours dans la base du terrorisme international, ainsi que dans la base de données de l'immigration. Ce qui nous permettrait de connaître le véritable nom de Costa à présent._

_L'agent DiNozzo n'est soupçonné que du meurtre de Forster, et encore ce n'est pas sur, avec ce qu'avait la victime dans le sang, il pourrait être mort d'une crise cardiaque, de plus Tony était sous l'emprise d'une drogue, on sait qu'il a été enlevé au Bunnie(s), les témoins ont entendu au moins 6 tirs, et ont vu la voiture de location quitter la scène de crime peu de temps après le meurtre de Forster. On sait à présent qu'il ne pouvait pas être impliqué dans celui de Koren._

_Forster n'apparaît pas sur les vidéos correspondantes au moment où il aurait passé son mail. Ni sur celles du Bunnie(s)._

_DiNozzo était à la l'Union Station mais il n'a pas loué la voiture : le FBI travail dessus. Il apparaît sur la vidéo du Bunnie(s)._

_Enfin grâce à la technique de vieillissement des images, nous savons la tête que Costa a à présent, les agernts Gibbs et Fornell visionnent pour la énième fois les vidéos de l'Union Station, du Style, et du Bunnie(s)_

_Depuis hier soir le FBI analyse tous les indices que nous avons trouvés dans la grotte._

_On sait dès à présent que Forster y a été retenu, ainsi qu'au moins une autre personne : la victime de Charlottsville._

_Mollie Stevens : la serveuse que l'on soupçonne d'avoir versé la drogue dans le verre de DiNozzo a été retrouvée morte étranglée hier._

_La clinique vétérinaire du Centre a déclaré un vol de kétamine il y a une semaine._

_Skeatch analyse les chaussures de Tony, mais il y a fort à parier qu'il ne trouvera pas grand-chose._

---------------------

ZIVA stoppa la voiture devant le bâtiment du FBI, plusieurs agents vinrent à leur rencontre, prendre en charge les deux « témoins ».

Après quelques minutes ils reprirent la direction du NCIS.

« La pastille retrouvée sous la chaussure de Forster correspond à une croquette pour chiens de marque DogFire, Abby essaie de contacter le grossiste pour croiser avec les adresses de chenils, etc… et ensuite laveries, pour trouver des contrats de prestations. Le moulage des pneus qu'a fait Gibbs au Shenandoah, pourrait correspondre à celui DE LA mini fourgonnette blanche, qui est apparut à plusieurs reprises, si nous localisons ce véhicule nous trouverons également au mieux Costa au pire un de ses complices qui pourra nous faire remonter jusqu'à lui.

« Une laverie s'appelle également pression ? »

« Pressing Ziva ; non pression ! Le produit trouvé sur la veste de Forster correspond à un assouplissant pour linge. Abby a retrouvé des poils de chiens également sur ses habits elle en déduit que Forster a séjourné sur de nombreuses couvertures lavées servant de litière pour chiens.»

Elle se rappelait : lorsqu'ils avaient déjeuné ensemble elle avait ramassé un papier de pressing, elle n'y avait pas porté attention sur le moment, peut-être que…

A l'expression de la jeune femme Forrest vit qu'il y avait quelque chose. Il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'une brusque accélération du véhicule le scotcha à son siège.

« J'ai peut être une idée ! »

« La précision était superflue. »

---------------------

Une fois arrivés au QG du NCIS Ziva se précipita vers le bureau de Tony et retrouva rapidement le fameux ticket, et le tendit à Forrest.

« Ce n'est peut être pas grand-chose, l'adresse n'y figure même pas.»

« McGee s'en occupera, il doit en avoir assez de rester ici. C'est forcément un pressing de Washington, probablement entre ici et son domicile.»

Tous étaient au courant de ce qui s'était passé le matin. Forrest se préparait à monter au MTAC lorsque Abby sortit comme une flèche de l'ascenseur et se précipita dans les bras de Ziva.

« Merci de l'avoir sauvé. »

Forrest sourit en voyant les deux femmes enlacées, il connaissait leurs rapports houleux.

« Je n'étais pas toute seule, mais je l'ai laissé s'échapper. »

Il s'interposa :

« J'aurai du prévoir qu'il attaquerait à nouveau. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas tout anticiper. Comment va-t-il ? »

« Peu d'amélioration. Vous avancez dans vos recherches ? »

Si W.L. Forrest semblait parfois plus humain plus accessible il ne regardait que dans une seule direction… Abby sortit une feuille de papier.

« J'ai eu au téléphone le commercial de la marque DogFire ce matin il m'a fait parvenir la liste de leurs clients sur les 6 états où les crimes ont été commis, j'en ai joint 62 sur 67, plusieurs nettoient eux-mêmes leurs couvertures, et enfin sur 54, 13 emmènent le linge, le reste utilise un service de ramassage, j'ai l'adresse de 28 laveries et pressings susceptibles de nous intéresser. Le BFI est déjà dessus.»

« Joli travail. »

« Je n'ai pas fini, il y a 755875 véhicules sur lesquels sont montés des pneus P235/65R17. »

« Nous avons peut-être des éléments pouvant permettre d'affiner vos recherches. Je vais voir McGee et je vous rejoints, il n'est que quinze heure trente. »

« Attendez, le FBI a finit d'analyser le contenu de la gourde, c'est le même mélange que sur les clefs. »

Ziva tendit à l'experte en police scientifique un sachet plastique.

« Peux-tu vérifier la composition de ce produit ? »

Le téléphone cellulaire de Forrest se mit à vibrer.

« Un instant je vous prie. » « Oui Forrest… Entendu merci… Faites pour le mieux… Tenez moi au courant… »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est le docteur Wilshom, il a le résultat des dernières analyses de sang, l'organisme de Tony ne métabolise pas une partie du produit qu'il a ingéré. »

« Lors d'une anesthésie générale le produit met parfois plusieurs mois à disparaître de l'organisme. »

« Oui mais dans notre cas on ne connaît ni les composants ni son action. C'est ce qui inquiète Wilshom car Tony risque d'être une véritable bombe à retardement.»

« On sait que Costa est un médecin très compétent, le dosage a été étudié avec minutie, aussi bien pour Forster que pour Tony. »

« Abby la compétente de Costa n'a jamais été remise en cause, ce qu'il faudrait savoir c'est ce qu'il a fait depuis le 17.08.2000 où il n'a plus fait parler de lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et trouver le rapport en lui et Gil Grear car il a copié ses méthodes. De plus chaque jour il y a des victimes de meurtres ou autres raisons, prêt de cinéma, salle de sport, ou boîtes de nuit, dans n'importe quel état, alors pourquoi Tony a-t-il noté ceux-ci plus précisément.»

« Ce sont des affaires non résolues. »

« Il n'y a pas que celles-ci, mes hommes et le FBI travaillent dessus, il nous faut retrouver le rapport sur les affaires non résolues de Forster car il enquêtait officiellement contrairement à Tony, celui que nous avons en main est incomplet, les photos qui se trouvaient dans l'enveloppe devaient le compléter. Forster avait découvert quelque chose de nouveau qui l'a conduit à sa mort, peut-être le retour de Costa au pays, mais comment ce dernier a-t-il découvert précisément la boîte de nuit où Tony allait ? Il y aussi autre chose ; que faisait Tony à l'Union Station, mercredi soir à 20h14 ?»

---------------------


	23. Chapter 23 : un ticket mystérieux

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

---------------------

Chapitre 23 : un ticket mystérieux

---------------------

Il était déjà 17h 35, McGee se garait devant le 6ème et dernier pressing de la liste d'Abby, le magasin se trouvait un peu en-dehors de la zone de recherche, le parking clientèle était désert. Avant de pousser la porte il vérifia les horaires d'ouverture sur la pancarte :

**Pressing de Columbia**

**Horaires d'ouverture **

**Lundi-mardi-jeudi : 05h00-12h00**

**Mercredi-vendredi-samedi-dimanche : 15h00-23h00**

C'était pour cela qu'Abby n'avait pas réussit à les joindre.

Une jeune femme observait discrètement derrière les stores vénitiens, lorsque Mcgee s'était retourné elle avait tout de suite remarqué l'inscription sur la veste. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique rapidement.

« Maria je ne suis là pour personne. »

« Bien madame. »

Un petit module pendu au-dessus de la porte indiqua qu'il y avait un visiteur, la jeune employée interrompit son travail et vint au comptoir.

« Bonjour monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

L'agent spécial présenta le reçu, ainsi que sa plaque.

« McGee NCIS. Pourriez-vous me dire si ce ticket vient de chez vous ? »

« Non, les nôtres ont des numéros commençant tous par PDC. **Pressing de Columbia. **» Elle lui montra un carnet. « Vérifiez vous-mêmes. Le vôtre porte les initiales LVKG. »

« Savez-vous à quoi il correspond ? »

« Non, désolée.»

« Qui imprime ces tickets ? Il n'y a pas le nom de l'imprimeur c'est inhabituel.»

« C'est ma patronne qui les commande. »

« Où est-elle ? »

« Absente pour affaire. »

« Vous utilisez un véhicule pour les livraisons ? »

« Oui une mini fourgonnette, comme tous les pressings. »

« Puis-je la voir ? »

« Elle est en tournée. »

« Qu'elle est sa couleur ? »

« Blanche avec l'emblème de l'état sur les deux côtés et l'inscriptionPressing de Columbia.»

« Son immatriculation ? »

« Je l'ignore. Mais je peux chercher.»

McGee feuilleta son carnet.

« Ce n'est pas la peine. Encore une dernière question. Avez-vous des contrats de prestations avec des chenils, élevages de chiens, etc… »

« Non. Nous travaillons avec les hôtels, et restaurants.»

«Bien je vous laisse. Excusez-moi du dérangement. »

McGee quitta le pressing perplexe, il avait noté un décalage entre ses questions et les réponses de l'employée, comme si quelqu'un soufflait les phrases, il vérifia l'heure il était temps de rentrer.

Dans l'arrière boutique du pressing la jeune femme téléphonait.

« Un agent du NCIS vient de quitter le pressing. Avec le ticket de DiNozzo. »

« Je t'avais dis de t'en débarrasser quand tu le pouvais. »

« Il leur est impossible de remonter jusqu'à nous, LVKG n'existe plus depuis longtemps j'ai tout brûlé, souches et carnets restants. De ton côté ? »

« J'ai été interrompu. Maintenant il y a des fédéraux qui le gardent. »

---------------------

La réunion de 18h00 se déroula normalement, ils firent le point de leurs avancées, et discutèrent des prochaines actions à mener.

Abby continuerait ses recherches.

Skeatch s'occuperait des analyses.

Fornell et Gibbs chercheraient le rapport de Forster et continueraient l'enquête sur le terrain.

Ce serait au tour de Ziva de se coller aux vidéos.

Mcgee certain d'avoir découvert quelque chose au Pressing de Columbia, suivrait sa piste.

Ducky avait ses rapports d'analyse à finir.

Ils mangèrent ensemble et enfin se quittèrent vers 20h00.

---------------------

McGee accompagna Skeatch et Abby au laboratoire, il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il tendit le ticket au jeune assistant.

« Skeatch peux-tu faire parler ce papier. »

« Tu penses à quoi McGee ? »

« Trouver le fabricant, le fournisseur de l'encre, le filigrane. Pardon c'est ridicule c'est fait en série.»

« Nous recherchons toujours la correspondance avec les empreintes que nous avons relevé avant que tu ne partes mais c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans un champ de foin. Bon essayons quand même. »

Une heure après Skeatch avait déjà quelques résultats.

« Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce papier est assez vieux, peut-être plus de 6 ans, l'encre est détériorée, et l'absence de l'imprimeur. Il faudrait voir le musée du papier, ou des collectionneurs de tickets de toutes sortes. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non cela existe, il y en a plus que tu ne crois. C'est bien un ticket de pressing ? »

« OUI ! »

« Du calme c'était une question. »

« Excuses-moi. »

« J'aurai les réponses dans une heure environ, sur DC, et les états limitrophes. »

« Parfais j'attends. »

Abby observa son ami, puis le prit par le cou.

« Toi tu as besoin d'un câlin. »

« Laisses-moi Abby ce n'est pas le moment. »

Blessée Abby rassembla ses affaires et quitta la pièce.

« Si vous avez besoin de moi vous savez où me joindre. »

Avant de quitter le bâtiment, elle passa au MTAC.

« Abby ! Vous n'êtes pas encore partie ? »

« Vous avez des nouvelles de Tony ? »

« Le médecin vient de m'appeler, il pense que le plus dur est passé, il devrait s'en sortir. Les prochaines 48 heures seront déterminantes. »

« Merci. »

« Je n'y suis pour rien. »

Elle se précipita sur lui et l'enlaça.

« J'ai eu tellement peur. »

Il lui releva doucement le menton, les jolis yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

---------------------


	24. Chapter 24 : un passé commun

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews. Désolée du retard (la grippe et des migraines ont eu raison de mon inspiration) retour au rythme habituel (4 chapitres au moins par semaine), et suite de l'enquête.

Bonne année 2008 : et j'espère que la grève des scénaristes aux US ne sonnera pas le glas de notre série.

---------------------

Chapitre 24 : un passé commun

---------------------

Lundi 21 août 2006

MTAC

« C'est quand même incroyable un homme dont les empreintes ne figurent nulle part, pas de permis de conduire, il n'apparaît même pas dans les bases de données de l'immigration, ni celle des terroristes internationaux. »

Cette phrase Abby l'avait cité plusieurs fois, ni le NCIS ou le FBI avaient réussi à franchir la toile d'araignée qui leur interdisait de découvrir le nouveau nom de leur ennemi, et accessoirement son véritable visage. Forrest ne mettait pas en doute les compétences des hommes travaillant avec et pour lui, mais…

Chaque fois qu'ils approchaient de leur but celui-ci s'éloignait encore plus. Chaque nouvelle découverte semblait avoir de multiples ramifications qui les égaraient, à croire que les indices avaient été laissés « en évidence » afin de les embrouiller et de leur faire perdre du temps.

Forrest avait trop souvent organisé ou participé à des opérations pour ignorer et anticiper les conséquences sur cette affaire, il se battait contre la montre, il s'était montré dur et exigeant envers son équipe et celle du FBI, lui-même présentant le pire, aussi il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné lorsqu'une visioconférence requit sa présence. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle, tous les employés sans exception sortirent rapidement, l'image de l'écran changea pour faire place à une image de la Maison Blanche, puis à celle du président…, Forrest ne dépendait de personne d'autre, le président devait rendre des comptes, et selon l'adage bien connu ''l'intérêt du plus grand nombre l'emporte sur celui du plus petit''.

Les ordres officiels que Forrest venait de recevoir il devait les répercuter sur ses hommes et ceux de Fornell, la plupart obéirait, quelques-uns feraient la moue, plusieurs trouveraient cela injuste, les derniers piqueraient une crise, mais tous rentreraient dans le rang. Enfin il y avait lui, celui qui avait le plus à perdre dans cette affaire, lui qui savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion, lui qui bien plus que Tony et le NCIS réunit ne souhaitait pas le procès mais la mort de ce monstre qui depuis prés de 40 ans semait mort et désolation en toute impunité sur son passage, monstre qui n'avait aucun scrupule et qui la tête coupée, retombait toujours et encore sur pattes faisant sortir de sa manche un joker.

Forrest n'arrivait pas le croire, il savait à présent l'endroit où se cachait Costa durant ces dernières années : il avait entraîné des hommes dans un camp terroriste en extrême-orient, capturé par des soldats américains il avait livré nombre de noms et réussit à neutraliser d'autres camps de la même nature, enfin il avait permit la capture d'un des plus proche lieutenant de Ben Laden connu sous le nom de Yassou, évitant ainsi d'autres tueries, et une attaque de grande envergure contre fort Knox… En échange Costa avait obtenu une autre identité, et l'immunité de tous ses crimes, lavé de toute accusation et soutenu il pouvait sans vergogne se livrer à ses activités sordides.

Costa leur était désormais interdit, dans 5 jours le procès de Yassou et de ses acolytes débuterait à Washington, ensuite il serait protégé étroitement par la CIA, puis bénéficierait du programme de protection des témoins, et disparaîtrait à nouveau jusqu'à leur nouvelle confrontation.

Ils avaient ordre de détruire toute preuve rattachant Costa à leur affaire présente, ce qui revenait à dire qu'il ne leur resterait quasiment rien. Forrest ne voyait même plus l'utilité de rester au NCIS, le FBI se chargerait de l'enquête, sans doute encore un « Jeudi 17 » non résolu, Tony serait lavé de tout soupçon, c'était cela le deal, la vie reprendrait son cours.

Il les convoqua dès 8 heures afin de leur rendre compte des derniers rebondissements.

« Abby détruisez tous les indices menant à Costa et confiez les autres à l'agent Fornell. L'affaire ne nous concerne plus. Ducky les autopsies seront terminées par le FBI. Ils finiront également le travail sur les vidéos. McGee continuez ce que vous faites mais vos rapports devront être remis en double au FBI. Quant à vous Fornell je veux être au courant de chaque avancée de l'enquête.»

« Ce sera fait. » Tobias était trop heureux de se débarrasser du NCIS sur cette affaire.

« Vous n'oubliez pas quelqu'un ? »

« Non agent Gibbs je ne crois pas. »

« Tony ! »

« Tony détient la clef, mais quand sortira t-il du coma ? Quelle séquelle conservera t-il ? Sera t-il en mesure de nous aider ? Il y a trop d'incertitude. Il sera lavé de tout soupçon et en cas de besoin ne sera cité qu'en cas de témoin. D'autres affaires requièrent notre attention. » Il tendit une feuille à Gibbs « Ceci vient d'arriver chargez-vous en. Si vous avez besoin d'aide demandez à Skeatch de venir avec vous.»

Gibbs regarda Ziva, celle-ci se levait déjà, il la suivit silencieusement. Ducky, Palmer, et Skeatch les joignirent sur le palier. Fornell s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

« Je suis désolé Gibbs, j'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement. »

« Moi aussi.»

« Tenez moi au courant pour DiNozzo. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. Bon retour.»

Chacun était redescendu à son bureau.

Abby silencieuse était restée à sa place observant Forrest.

« Autre chose Abby ? »

« Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous laissez tomber à nouveau Tony. »

« Je ne le laisse pas tomber. »

« Vous appelez ceci comment alors, confier l'affaire au FBI ?» La jeune femme tremblait d'une rage contenue, elle avait tout donné durant l'enquête, et apprendre maintenant que c'était pour rien, la mettait hors d'elle.

« J'obéis aux ordres, comme vous devriez le faire vous aussi. Lorsque j'ai pris la direction du NCIS je ne pensais pas me retrouver face à Costa.»

« Tout votre beau discours sur l'amitié, vos scrupules ce n'était que du vent.» Les paroles de Skeatch lui revenaient en mémoire **Il a une confiance aveugle en ses collaborateurs, il les recrute avec soin, il les soutient, se sacrifierait pour eux. **

« Non Abby j'était sincère. Costa a encore 5 jours avant le procès, il faut nous concentrer sur la protection de Tony, une fois les audiences terminées il peut sévir à nouveau, s'il fait un faux pas nous l'attendrons.»

« Tony va servir d'appât ? »

« Tony n'est pas son seul but, Costa en a après moi aussi. Et à travers Tony il espère m'atteindre. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« Qu'elle était cette première mission pour laquelle vous aviez recruté Tony ? Quel est le lien entre vous trois ? »

« Etes-vous sure de vouloir connaître la vérité ? »

« Je suis prête. » Elle LUI devait bien cela.

« Comme vous vous en êtes rendu compte Costa ne laisse jamais de témoin derrière lui, il l'a fait une seule fois, c'était au Mali courrant 1968, un groupe de français tenaient une petite mission, s'occupaient des villageois leur apportait vivres, soins, croyance, un groupe de mercenaires attaqua et pilla la mission à la recherche de richesses qui ne n'existaient pas, en représailles les français furent torturés, les femmes violées, en tout 11 personnes massacrées, les villages proches subirent le même sort, pas de témoins : technique du sol brûlé. Des humanitaires se déplacèrent inquiets de l'absence de nouvelles, ils arrivèrent environ 15 jours après, ils découvrirent proche les ruines encore fumantes, un jeune garçon de deux ans environ, choqué, affamé, et malade, le petit s'était nourrit de quelques fruits, l'enfant fut rapatrié en France et ensuite adopté par des anciens colons, il ignorait tout de son « enfance » jusqu'au jour où partit au Mali pour une mission d'infiltration parmi des trafiquants d'armes, ses investigations le conduirent près des ruines de l'ancienne mission, sur une tombe : un petit médaillon miraculeusement épargné par les intempéries, se balançait le fermoir intact céda facilement, à l'intérieur deux photos un couple et un bébé, l'homme portait le même médaillon autour du cou… »

Le visage de Forrest s'adoucit un instant, comme si…

«L'enfant : c'était vous ? »

« Par la suite je n'eus de cesse de rechercher les responsables à travers le monde, les traquant, passant rarement de marché, les plus chanceux sont en prison, encore des enfants à l'époque enlevés à leur famille et militarisés. Pour sauver leur peau ils inventaient n'importe quoi, des complices imaginaires, pourtant beaucoup parlait du chef : un français, je soupçonnais un dénommé Costa de pouvoir me conduire à lui. C'est à ce moment que Tony est intervenu. »

Abby ne bougeait pas, elle attendait la suite. Comme il aurait voulu la prendre et la jeter au-dehors du bureau.

« Tony m'a tout de suite plu, jeune et impétueux, tournant tout en ridicule mais restant professionnel, aimant travailler en solo. Seul problème il était fiancé, les femmes ont souvent été sa faiblesse, pourtant Tony s'est tout de suite porté volontaire, il connaissait les risques et Costa de réputation : celui-ci était à la tête d'une organisation puissante, et trempait dans tout trafique qui rapportait de l'argent, des réseaux pédophiles à la prostitution, du trafic d'armes à celui de la drogue. Ses clients étaient riches et corruptibles, jet set, etc…, Tony a infiltré facilement le cercle très fermé de Costa, en se faisant passer pour un riche héritier adapte de nouvelles sensations, la confiance s'est installée Tony pensait avoir découvert quelque chose d'important, sa couverture a été partiellement découverte quand il a hésité à participer à des séances d'un goût un peut particulier, c'est alors que je l'ai rappelé, il était prêt du but il avait découvert que Costa avait un coffre-fort et tenait un livre de toutes ses transactions, il voulait terminer sa mission, je me souviens de notre dernière conversation, il avait confiance, il ne craignait rien.

Il a réussit à trouver le coffre-fort, à faire des photos de toutes les preuves, et réussit à démontrer que Costa était le dernier homme que je recherchais. Il eut juste le temps de poster le tout. Mais Costa a explosé sa couverture, des caméras vidéos avaient filmées Tony en train de prendre des photos. Costa l'a interrogé pendant 2 semaines, et finalement il s'est échappé, Tony a toujours refusé de parler de cette période mais lorsque l'on sait de quoi est capable ce monstre ont imagine le pire. Grâce aux preuves On a démantelé rapidement l'organisation du français, mais on a perdu sa trace. J'aurai du plus me méfier, Tony m'a appelé le 15.08.2000, il se sentait suivi il soupçonnait Costa d'être « revenu au pays », il m'avait donné rendez-vous le 16 soir au Cristal, j'ai eu un empêchement, le lendemain j'ai eu de ses nouvelles au journal télévisé. Costa avait intercepté notre conversation, on ne m'enlèvera pas de la tête qu'il est lié d'une manière ou d'une autre au tueur du Jeudi 17. C'était si facile ce soir-là de tuer Tony, mais non il a voulu le garder en vie pour le faire souffrir comme il le fait encore aujourd'hui. »

« Mais il n'y avait qu'un crime les Jeudi 17 ! »

« Un à la fois. »

« Tony ne s'est jamais confié, il a gardé tout cela pour lui. »

« Il se cachait derrière un sourire, et riait pour ne pas pleurer, et il chantait parfois, histoire d'oublier, que tout peut arriver. »

Abby le regarda intrigué.

« Ce sont des paroles de chansons, vous ne connaissez pas vous n'étiez pas née, je trouve qu'elles collent assez bien « au personnage ».

Forrest prit un dossier et l'ouvrit, mettant fin à un entretien qui n'avait que trop duré.

« Je vous quitte j'ai du travail. »

Elle avait découvert une partie de la vie secrète de Tony, elle réalisa que finalement elle le connaissait peu, juste ce qu'il voulait que l'on sache de lui, du vent, une image, un play-boy, rien qui le rendait vulnérable, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne savait pas encore tout.

Forrest la suivit des yeux jusqu'à sa sortie.

Il lui fallait préparer l'avenir, l'après procès, il était très patient et à ce jeu Costa était battu.

Ordres ou pas s'il s'en prenait une nouvelle fois à Tony ce serait la dernière. Il avait lu tous les rapports sur le NCIS, il avait une équipe soudée à son service. Il pouvait compter sur eux ils venaient de le prouver.


	25. Chapter 25 : révélations

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je suis heureuse que mon histoire continue à vous plaire.

Demain un autre chapitre plus long, et promis dans la foulée enfin Tony…

---------------------

Chapitre 25 : révélations

---------------------

Abby descendit lentement les escaliers, au rez-de-chaussée, les autres équipes arrivaient petit à petit, pourtant la matinée était déjà bien avancée, ils devaient souffrir de ce Tony appelait « la maladie du lundi », il n'aimait pas ce jour, comme tous ceux se terminant par di.

Gibbs buvait son …ième café et travaillait déjà sur leur nouvelle affaire, Ziva regroupait leur travail pour le FBI.

McGee était au téléphone ; le musée du papier était fermé ce lundi, il n'en revenait pas, sur les 6 états concernés il y avait près de 50 collectionneurs répertoriés de supports cartonnés ou en papier, des étiquettes de bouteilles de toutes sortes, aux tickets de cinéma, aux emballages de chewing-gum, même aux paquets de cigarettes, sans compter les particuliers qui vendaient et achetaient aux enchères sur le NET, et les clubs.

« Au fait Ziva tu en es où de tes PV ta collection avance ? »

« Moi au moins je connais leur origine ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour emballer tes échantillons Abby ? »

« Non Skeatch a certainement déjà commencé. Waouh McGee quelle liste impressionnante. »

« Ne m'en parles pas, ces initiales ne correspondent à rien d'actuel, mais je viens de m'inscrire à un forum j'aurai peur être plus de chance. LVKG, je me demande bien ce que pouvait faire Tony avec un ticket de pressing datant de 6 ans au moins. »

« Il est peut être plus récent ? »

« Non Ziva : Skeatch a réussit à le dater. »

« Tony est peut-être un ticketphile. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un ami des tickets. »

« On dit collectionneur et non ami. »

« C'est pareil Tony est un ami, et un collectionneur pour les femmes. »

Gibbs qui écoutait l'échange d'un air distrait réagit soudainement. Ziva fut la plus rapide.

« On a oublié de prévenir sa dernière conquête que nous l'avions retrouvé. »

« Non Ziva en fin de compte je l'ai déjà prévenu samedi soir, j'ai laissé un message chez elle, j'ai parlé à sa mère, elle n'a pas l'air commode. »

« Enfin McGee, qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ? On ne sait rien sur cette femme, elle est apparut comme par magie, DiNozzo n'en n'a jamais parlé en un mois. »

« Mais je… enfin il fallait… vous aviez dit… elle ne peut…»

« McGee vous faites exprès ou c'est héréditaire chez vous ? »

Le jeune agent se défendait avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Tony c'est sans doute renseigné, il devait être sur ses gardes. »

« Dès que DiNozzo aperçoit une jolie fille il est comme un chien de chasse sur une piste, le nez en bas et la queue qui frétille et je choisis mes mots. Il est incapable de raisonner, vous le connaissez bien, vous en avez fait l'expérience. Abandonnez votre ticket-gagnant de paquet de lessive et trouvez moi tout sur cette femme. »

Abby profita d'un calme apparent pour tenter de s'éclipser, mais Gibbs l'aperçut.

« Abby aide-le ! Je vais téléphoner à la clinique. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine agent Gibbs, le personnel de la clinique et les agents ont une liste très restrictive des personnes pouvant approcher Tony. Et me contactent à la seconde près si quelqu'un d'autre, personnel soignant en tête veut le voir. » Forrest descendait les escaliers. « Je m'absente pour la journée. Cynthia sait où me joindre en cas de besoin. Et par pitié ne pulvérisez pas vos agents en mon absence, j'en ai encore besoin. » Forrest regarda McGee un instant « Le bleu » suait à grosses gouttes, ses mains tremblaient sur le clavier, il cherchait encore la touche majuscule pour le K, que la laborantine pénétrait dans sa base « personnelle » d'empreintes de l'affaire et appuyait sur la touche **entrée**.

Une douce voix féminine dit :

« oh-oh ».

« Abby je t'ai déjà dit plus de… » LJ Gibbs et WL Forrest levèrent les yeux sur l'écran plasma, ils se regardèrent un instant. Ce n'était pas bon. VRAIMENT PAS BON…


	26. Chapter 26 : un voile se lève

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je suis heureuse que mon histoire continue à vous plaire.

---------------------

Chapitre 26 : un voile se lève

---------------------

« Je te jures Gibbs il n'y avait pas ces renseignements, j'ai vérifié dès le début, je… »

« Attends Abby il y a bien une explication. Tu t'es forcément trompée. »

La claque qu'il reçut derrière la tête le fit embrasser l'écran de son PC.

« Non mais ça va pas ! »

« JE NE ME TROMPE JAMAIS MCGEE.»

« Tu oublies la fois où… »

Il remercia le ciel que la jeune femme ne porte pas d'arme, une sueur glacée coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale rien qu'au regard noir qu'elle lui jeta.

Clic-clac, et finalement un fort bruit métallique. Gibbs venait de charger son arme, il courrait déjà vers l'ascenseur suivit par Forrest, et Ziva, il se leva indécis. Forrest retenait la porte pour lui. Le jeune agent prit son arme, son badge, son sac, et courut à l'ascenseur avec une vélocité que personne ne lui connaissait. La jeune israélienne lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Il serait fier de toi. » Il tourna la tête ; Gibbs lui jetait un regard lourd de conséquences.

«Abby n'a pas fait d'erreur McGee si Costa nous livre à présent sa complice sur un plateau d'argent c'est qu'il l'a sacrifiée. Il veut nous provoquer. Il joue avec nous.»

« Comment un homme en principe protégé étroitement par la CIA peut avoir une telle liberté d'action ? »

« Ce sera à nous de le découvrir Ziva. Pour l'instant… »

Ils sortirent en trombe de l'ascenseur.

Forrest tendit la main « je prends le volant. » Gibbs s'installa à ses côtés.

Moins de 10 minutes après ils stoppaient devant la résidence d' Alysson Kuvaz dans un grand crissement de pneus.

« Oh je crois que je vais… » Le bleu se précipita à l'abri des regards indiscrets et renvoya son petit déjeuner.

Ziva souriait, après un tel périple plus personne n'oserait plus critiquer sa façon de conduire.

Les voitures de police qui les avaient pris en chasse ne les avaient jamais rejoints.

Gibbs sortit de la voiture les jambes légèrement tremblantes.

« Ne vous en faites pas Forrest je dirai à la police que c'était Ziva qui conduisait ils ont l'habitude. »

Ce dernier ne leur accorda aucune attention et pénétrât dans la propriété par le portillon resté ouvert et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte d'entrée demeuréeentrebâillée.

« McGee, Ziva, occupez-vous des dépendances nous on se charge de la maison. Fornell va bientôt nous rejoindre avec un mandat.» Du canon de son arme il poussa la porte. « Quoique cela ne me semble plus nécessaire. » De sa poche intérieure il sorti une paire de gants et les enfila rapidement imité par les 3 autres agents. Puis il téléphona à Ducky pour qu'il les rejoigne.

**Il était 10h45.**

La première chose qu'ils virent c'était les corps de deux chiens des 5 chiens de garde, les deux bouviers allemands semblaient avoir reçu chacun une balle dans la tête. Rien n'avait bougé dans le vestibule, bibelots et meubles, tout était en ordre.

« Ils auraient du se défendre ce sont des chiens d'attaque. »

« Ils connaissaient leur agresseur. »

La maison semblait déserte, tout était propre et rangé. Gibbs faisait le tour avec nervosité semblant chercher quelque chose.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je cherche une porte, cette maison est équipée de fenêtres de cuisine cave, c'est un sous-sol semi enterré, et je n'ai pas remarqué d'autres accès que la porte par laquelle nous sommes entrés. », Un grand argentier en merisier massif était « ajusté » dans une sorte de renfoncement, ce qui attira l'œil de Gibbs ce fut les quelques bibelots qui semblaient à présent tenir dans un équilibre précaire. Le sol était marqué par deux lignes espacées de 70/80 cm : des traces de freins sommairement effacées.

« Forrest venez m'aider. »

Les deux hommes parvinrent à déloger le meuble massif de son emplacement et dévoilèrent une porte. Gibbs força la serrure sans difficulté, et actionna l'interrupteur. Au pied des douze escaliers de bois recouverts soigneusement de linoléum, ils pouvaient apercevoir le fauteuil roulant renversé, et le corps d'une femme.

« Mme Kuvaz sans doute ? »

«Elle était paralysé depuis 6 ans; une attaque il me semble. » Gibbs chercha un pouls qu'il ne trouva point. « Nous arrivons trop tard. »

« Ce pourrait être pire. Elle aurait pu survivre. »

Les deux agents sursautèrent Ducky descendait les escaliers à son tour.

Le légiste sorti sa sonde et commença l'examen préliminaire.

Forrest arpenta la pièce à la recherche d'indices éventuels. Les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères où boites de conserves, outillages divers, etc… s'entassaient, dans un coin une cuve à fioul, à peu de distance une chaudière, un séchoir à linge ; plus loin une porte en verre débouchait sur un petit couloir, il inspecta les pièces R.A.S. et prit les photos.

Le téléphone de Gibbs vibra.

« Oui Gibbs !… quoi !... vous pouvez les décrire ? Bien… faites des moulages. » Puis s'adressant à son supérieur « McGee et Ziva ont trouvé les autres chiens, abattus de la même manière, ainsi les corps de deux 2 jardiniers, et celui d'une jeune femme dans un des bassin, tués de balles dans le dos. Ils font les moulages de traces de pneus et de pas. Que peux tu m'apprendre Ducky ? »

« Je pense qu'on la poussé en premier : seule et que le fauteuil a été jeté ensuite, c'est étrange cette façon de tomber, cela me rappelle la fois où… »

« Ducky ? »

« Pardon je m'égare. Donc si l'on considère que le corps perd ½°C par heure, et que l'on tient compte de hygrométrie, j'en conclu qu'elle est morte ce matin entre 5 et 8 heures, vraisemblablement de ce que l'on appelle communément le coup du lapin. »

« Les deux femmes étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Qu'est devenu Alysson ? »

Accroupit dans un coin Forrest semblait faire des calculs, il leva les yeux sur l'agent de terrain.

« J'estime la superficie de la maison à environ 352 m², mais celle de cette cave semble plus petite. Il doit avoir une pièce cachée. »

« Monsieur Palmer descendez le brancard, on a finit ici. »

Le jeune assistant se préparait à aider son supérieur et ami lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

« C'est drôle on dirait que… »

« M. Palmer que trouvez-vous de si drôle ? Excusez-le M. le Directeur mon assistant a parfois un langage que je me refuse à comprendre. »

« Regardez sa main droite, son index, elle semble indiquer une direction. »

Ducky se pencha.

« C'est ma foi vrai M. Palmer, vous avez raison. »

Les doigts de la main étaient restés crispés dans la mort mais l'index indiquait clairement ce centre de la pièce : un tapis bon marché sur lequel reposait le séchoir à linge.

Ils déplacèrent le tout en un temps record, et mirent à jour une trappe.

Forrest l'ouvrit les premières marches d'un escalier en bois apparaissaient.

« Passez moi une torche. »

Une fois l'objet en main il descendit lentement les 9 marches vermoulues et humides, devant lui un couloir bordé de quelques cellules vides enfin un autre escalier qui montait cette fois. Gibbs le suivait à quelques pas. La torche entre les dents, son arme à la main droite, il ouvrit la trappe.

---------------------

**Avertissement : quelques scènes des chapitres qui vont suivre seront un peu dures (flirtant avec le M il me semble) mais on va retrouver Tony dans le suivant, je vous réserve encore quelques jolis moments.**


	27. Chapter 27a : la maison des horreurs

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour vos commentaires, je les attends toujours avec impatience, car c'est le top départ pour la suite.

---------------------

Chapitre 27 :

Partie a: la maison des horreurs

**Attention :****Contenu sensible**

---------------------

Aucun des deux hommes ne s'étaient préparé à cela pourtant ils avaient déjà beaucoup vécus, le premier la guerre et ses horreurs, le second l'espionnage et ses bourreaux. Ils étaient adeptes de la torture

psychologique rarement physique ou si peu. Intraitables et ne négociant que rarement. Jusqu'à présent l'enquête mettait en avant leur ressemblance, ils allaient positionner les premières pièces d'un puzzle, dont ils ignoraient l'aspect final et ses conséquences sur un membre de l'équipe. C'était le genre d'expérience qui marque les hommes, à la fin personne ne gagne, les fossés sont creusés et tous restent marqués.

Une odeur indéfinissable frappa leurs narines, mélange de sueur, d'urine, de sang, que les détergents n'avaient pas réussi à masquer.

Forrest se hissa dans la pièce et la balaya rapidement de sa torche puis se tourna vers Gibbs qui se tenait en retrait conscient qu'il devait laisser l'homme face à ses démons.

« Je dois vous prévenir si vous venez je risque d'être obligé de vous tuer. »

Il en fallait plus pour effrayer un LJ Gibbs.

« Je prends le risque pour DiNozzo. »

« Ne touchez pas votre téléviseur, ce que vous voyez est le fruit de votre imagination, etc etc… »

Les deux leaders sursautèrent.

« McGee que faites-vous ici ? »

« Monsieur vous avez oublié votre appareil photo. »

« Bien c'est fait, partez maintenant. »

Mais le bleu voulait en savoir plus… lui aussi, il n'arrivait pas à définir l'odeur, pourtant depuis qu'il avait rejoint le NCIS il était habitué à beaucoup de choses, entre les cadavres momifiés trouvés dans la nacelle d'un TOM CAT, les femmes enterrées vivantes, les cryptes qui explosaient, les cadavres conservés dans de l'acide…, et récemment une jeune femme assassinée dont le fœtus arraché de ses entrailles n'avait pas été retrouvé, il semblait y avoir une certaine surenchère dans le sadisme des crimes sur lesquels ils enquêtaient. La vue du sang le rendait toujours malade, et son pied n'était toujours pas marin. Mais le bleu souhaitait obtenir ses galons d'agent de terrain par le mérite, non pas uniquement parce qu'il était là le jour où Gibbs avait la possibilité d'offrir une promotion.

« Je veux aider. »

Gibbs agita son Zig sous le nez du jeune agent.

« N'y pensez même pas. »

« Agent McGee retournez à l'autre accès et empêchez qui que ce soit de nous rejoindre. »

Le jeune agent obéit, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

Forrest actionna l'interrupteur.

« Il y a plusieurs salles, attendez ; condamnez la trappe. »

Gibbs s'exécuta et le rejoignit.

La première pièce ressemblait à une bibliothèque, des centaines d'ouvrages étaient rangés soigneusement par auteur, genre, et alphabétique. Il y avait là des ouvrages de Gérard de Villiers (de SAS, Blade, Brigades mondaines-mœurs, l'Implacable, l'Exécuteur, et bien d'autres) de Frédéric Dard… tous en français, quelques VO en anglais, il y avait également beaucoup de livres de médecine surtout sur la génétique, encyclopédie etc…, enfin un rayon complet était consacré aux livres sur les tortures du moyen âge, des romans du Marquis de Sade etc…

La seconde pièce ressemblait à un laboratoire, et semblait être équipée des dernières technologies, en son centre une table en émail qui avait été blanche à un moment mais elle était tachée de traces plus ou moins rouges, plus ou moins brunes, plus ou moins jaunes, des entraves marquées de taches dont il fallait mieux ignorer l'origine. La pièce était équipée de caméras, sous un évier Gibbs découvrit plusieurs bandes audio-vidéo, et des cassettes. Aucun appareil n'enregistrait, la séance était finie.

La troisième pièce, ah la fameuse pièce, les murs étaient tapissés de photos hommes, femmes, enfants, dans des postures assez subjectives, des scènes de SM, Hard, Gore, des scènes de groupes, un panneau était consacré entièrement à l'agent Tony DiNozzo. Dès qu'il découvrit les premières photos Gibbs sentit son estomac se révolter, et se précipita dans la pièce précédente pour vomir tripes et boyaux.

Forrest découvrait également les photos, mais il se refusait de les cautionner, il connaissait Tony, disons plutôt qu'il espérait le connaître, il passa outre son dégoût et observa avec attention les diverses photos.

Gibbs revint dans la pièce.

« Excusez-moi. »

« C'est humain Gibbs, Forrest déglutit avec peine, il était sous couverture et sans aucun doute drogué, vous avez remarqué ses yeux ? »

« Je ne vois que ça, c'est la même expression qu'il avait à Baltimore lorsque les policiers l'ont retrouvé. »

Forrest avait retiré une photo et l'observait avec attention avec une loupe.

« Qu'avez-vous découvert ? Qui est-ce… ? »

Si Gibbs avait reconnu les parents de Bettina, il ne connaissait pas ce gamin de 5/6 ans, qui ressemblait à Tony, mêmes yeux verts, mêmes cheveux châtains, même sourire canaille.

« Espèce de salaud tu l'as retrouvé avant nous. » Forrest mit la photo dans sa poche.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leurs investigations et parvinrent à la dernière pièce.

---------------------

C'était une scène du moyen âge.

« Il lui a fait subir le supplice de la roue. » Les quatre membres brisés Alysson était attachée bras et jambes repliés sous elle sur une roue montée sur un essieu.

Les deux hommes étaient blancs.

« Il voulait qu'on la trouve ainsi, c'est un message. »

« Vous êtes sur que c'est Costa ? »

Un râle.

Alysson était encore vivante

« On est arrivé trop tôt. »

Gibbs sorti son couteau et s'approcha pour libérer la suppliciée.

« Ne la touchez pas ! » Il sursauta et fixa Forrest dont le visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. « Un instant. Zut pas de réseau. Je reviens.»

Il refit le chemin inverse, croisa McGee qui gardait la première entrée, et remonta jusqu'à ce qu'il ait les bâtonnets de réception.

« Toumaï c'est moi, convoque l'équipe, protocole pyrite, je t'envoi l'adresse. » Puis il partit à la recherche de Ducky. Le vieux docteur s'aperçu immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

« Je maîtrise la situation. Merci. Le ton était agressif ne réclamant aucun commentaire. Où est Ziva ? »

« Elle interroge les voisins en compagnie de Fornell. »

« Bien j'y retourne. »

« Etes-vous sur de ne pas avoir besoin de moi ? »

« … »

«Je suppose que non. »

Il redescendit.

« McGee mon équipe va arriver, assurez-vous que la maison est évacuée dans les cinq minutes, ceux qui résistent tuez-les. »

« … ? … »

« Par les paroles McGee. »

« Oui ! bien sur. »

Cinq minutes et 31 secondes s'étaient écoulées lorsque deux hélicoptères se posèrent sur la pelouse récemment tondue. 12 hommes habillés en noir et cagoulés se précipitèrent vers la maison, certains se positionnèrent devant l'entrée alors que les autres se précipitaient dans la cave. McGee fut frappé à la mâchoire et enfermé manu militari dans une cellule. Le dénommé Toumaï se présenta à Forrest.

« Périmètre sécurisé… Chef. Nous avons enfermé un homme dans une cellule.»

« Bien vous avez vos ordres. » Puis s'adressant à un homme un peu en retrait. « DJ il y a une femme dans la dernière pièce, fait ce que tu peux mais je dois l'interroger dès que possible. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux. »

Forrest s'adressa à Gibbs « Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici : sortons. »

Ils retrouvèrent facilement le Bleu, ce dernier avait une méchante blessure sur le côté du visage, et tentait d'arrêter le saignement avec sa cravate. Forrest le prit par l'épaule.

« Venez McGee c'est fini, Ducky va vous soigner. »

Les trois hommes sortirent de la maison, et se dirigeaient en direction du fourgon du NCIS lorsque Ziva les interpella.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » Bien sur question idiote, elle avait reconnu les forces spéciales.

« Je viens de découvrir qu'en amour je manque d'imagination. »

« C'est peut être la raison de vos trois div... » Ziva se claqua mentalement « Pardon ce n'est pas ce qu'ai voulu dire… »

---------------------

**J'avais prévenu : les autres avertissements concernent quelques scènes sensiblement identiques, suis-je trop « bizarre « ? A votre avis mon avertissement est injustifié ?**

Dès ce soir (en principe) partie b consacrée à Tony


	28. Chapter 27b : un réveil douloureux

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour vos commentaires, je les attends toujours avec impatience, car c'est le top départ pour la suite.

---------------------

Chapitre 27b : un réveil douloureux.

---------------------

Lundi 21 août 2006 fin d'après midi

Le retour au NCIS s'était fait dans le silence, Forrest conduisait doucement la mâchoire crispée, à ses côtés Gibbs avait la mine des mauvais jours. Ziva préférait ne pas poser de questions. Qu'avaient-ils découvert dans la cave de la maison ? Pourquoi les forces spéciales étaient-elles intervenues ? Pourquoi McGee était blessé ? Pourquoi ? Oui ! Pourquoi ? Même Fornell à ses côtés ne disait rien choqué par la scène à laquelle il avait assisté plus tôt.

------------------------------------------

Alysson Kuvaz était étendue sur une civière, installée dans le séjour, un homme : médecin probablement se tenait à ses côtés, tout près Forrest faisait les cent pas.

« Alors ? »

« On essaie de la ranimer en combinant hydratants et stimulis, mais cela risque de la fragiliser. »

« Je m'en fous. Réveilles-là. »

Il avait tenté alors de s'interposer.

« Forrest arrêtez vous allez la tuer. »

« Fornell ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin. DJ continue. »

Il s'était alors approché du jeune médecin.

« Si vous persistez je vous colle un rapport. »

Forrest l'avait attrapé par le col et plaqué contre le mur, braquant son arme entre les yeux de l'agent du FBI.

« Et moi si vous insistez je vous colle un balle dans la tête. »

« Vous n'oseriez pas. » Il chercha du regard un quelconque appui, mais il était seul livré à cet homme sans pitié.

« Fornell nous sommes en protocole pyrite. »

Alors il comprit, l'arme pointée sur sa tête était bien réelle et l'homme qui la tenait avait l'autorisation de l'utiliser.

« C'est notre seul témoin ! »

« Et Tony ? »

La jeune femme avait reprit conscience l'espace d'un instant et avait donné un nom, que seul Forrest avait entendu.

------------------------------------------

Dring-Dring

« Oui Gibbs… Nous sommes sur le chemin du retour… Tu es sur… Bon ce n'est pas grave qu'il se repose. A tout à l'heure. » Il se tourna vers son supérieur dont le visage ne trahissait aucun sentiment.

« C'était Ducky, McGee doit rester en observation cette nuit. »

---------------------

Au NCIS Abby attendait leur retour, elle tournait en rond comme une poule angoissée.

« Ah enfin. Vous avez du nouveau ? » Forrest monta au MTAC, Ziva et Gibbs prirent place à leur bureau, Fornell occupa celui du bleu, tous se regardaient en silence. « Mais… où est McGee ? » Personne ne lui répondit. « Gibbs, Ziva où est-il ? », Ducky apparut seul, le visage anxieux. « Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Il est mort ? Oh mon dieu on s'est quitté fâchés. C'est de ma faute. » La jeune femme se mit à sangloter.

« Il va bien Abby tu le verras demain. »

« Tu es sur Ducky ? »

« Je te le promets. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un jeune homme, qui monta directement au MTAC.

---------------------

Forrest l'attendait avec impatience.

« Alors ? »

« Nous aurons les résultats dans 12 heures, pas avant. Nous avons déposé en bas le cadavre d'un des chiens trouvés dans la maison, et celui d'un des jardiniers. »

« Tu crois que c'est possible ? »

« Ce serait la seule explication. Il est impossible d'intimider les indices. J'ai quelques échantillons, si tu les veux ? »

«Skeatch va s'en occuper, les vidéos ? »

« Oui, en voici 5 elles correspondent au moment où DiNozzo était en mission d'infiltration, il y a son nom sur la jacquette. Voici les photos le concernant. Que vas-tu en faire ?» Forrest se leva et rangea le tout dans le coffre-fort.

« Nos hommes sont toujours sur place ? »

« Ils fouillent encore la maison. C'est vraiment une triste journée.»

---------------------

Forrest descendit les marches conscient que tous les visages étaient fixés sur lui.

« Abby avez-vous détruit les indices comme je vous l'avait demandé ? »

« Non tout est prêt et emballé, j'attends le contre-ordre ».

Il se tourna vers son visiteur.

« Toumaï va les chercher et garde-les chez nous. »

« Bien. »

« Je vais à la clinique, les ordres que je vous ai donné lors de la réunion de ce matin sont toujours valables, vous avez votre travail. Fornell vous reprendrez le dossier plus tard. Nous avons de nouveaux indices. »

Mais juste avant de partir il visionna une des vidéos. Les 10 premières minutes car il ne put pas aller plus loin.

Il savait que de telles pratiques existaient, mais de là à imaginer qu'un homme : son ami y avait participé le rendait fou de rage, même sous couverture un agent n'avait pas à s'investir autant, où alors c'était génétique.

Il fit une avance rapide, les scènes s'enchaînaient, il arrêta la vidéo un goût amer dans la bouche. Il tenta une seconde vidéo c'était encore pire. Après ce qu'il venait de voir Il se demanda quelles étaient ces séances d'un goût un peut particulier auxquelles il avait refusé de participer.

C'est sur que quelqu'un allait devoir donner des explications, mais d'un autre côté lorsqu'il avait demandé à Tony d'infiltrer le réseau de Costa, il connaissait les travers de ce dernier, il se sentait responsable au même titre, sinon plus.

---------------------

A 19 h55 Forrest se garait sur le parking de la clinique du Préfonru, il passa les contrôles sans problème. A présent Tony était gardé par deux commandos des forces spéciales.

Il entra dans la chambre, les bip-bip étaient plus réguliers, il tira une chaise et demeura à son chevet toute la nuit. Les vibrations de son téléphone contre sa cuisse le réveillèrent.

« Oui Forrest… tu es sur ? … Pour les balles ? … Parfait. Prévois une vidéoconférence ce soir avec le président. Bon travail. Tu as prévenu Mme Sheppard ? Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas de protection mais ce sont les ordres. Elle doit se plier au règlement instauré par le protocole pyrite, c'est quand même sur ses recommandations qu'il a été mis en place.»

Tony semblait dormir, les infirmières entrèrent dans la chambre le priant de sortir.

« Revenez dans 15 minutes. »

« Je vais boire un café j'attendrai dans le couloir. » Il sortit la photo des Leds et de Liam et l'observa quelques minutes cherchant un indice sur l'endroit où ils étaient quant elle avait été prise. Il attendit encore un peu et rentra dans la chambre pour reprendre sa place, sa main droite sous celle de l'agent alité.

« Si tu savais comme je regrette Tony, mais tu vas t'en sortir et nous aider à coincer ces salauds, je pense que tu le savais mais Alysson était de mèche avec Costa, elle a payé cher sa fidélité. » Ce n'était peut être pas la peine de rentrer dans les détails.

Il sentit une légère pression sur ses doigts, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis la pression s'accentua. Il leva les yeux, Tony le fixait, un faible sourire sur son visage.

« Bienvenu parmi les vivants. » Il lui caressa doucement le front. « Tu nous as foutu une sacrée peur. »

Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel le docteur Wilshom arriva immédiatement. Il vérifia les constantes vitales de Tony.

« Surtout n'essayez pas de parler pour l'instant. » Il lui tendit un gobelet d'eau avec une paille. « Essayez de boire un peu, l'eau baissa sensiblement, vous avez mal en avalant ? »

« Tony cligne des yeux, tu te souviens une fois pour oui, deux pour non. »

Les paupières se fermèrent une fois.

« Ce n'est pas grave l'essentiel est que vous puissiez boire. »

« Pourquoi que c'est-il passé ? »

« Quand les jeunes gens nous l'on emmené le phénomène de déglutition ne se faisait plus. Ils lui massaient la gorge pour qu'il avale.»

« Ils lui ont sauvé la vie ? »

« Sans aucun doute. Ecoutez monsieur Forrest je ne vous accorde pas plus de cinq minutes, posez-lui des questions simples. »

« J'ai une enquête à mener, et il est mon principal témoin. »

« Il aurait pu ne jamais se réveiller. Je vais rester avec vous.»

«Sais-tu qui est Alysson ? »

clic

« Tu savais qu'elle avait un lien avec le tueur du jeudi 17 ? »

clic

« Tu sais qui il est ? »

clic

« C'est Costa ? »

clic-clic

« Tu es sur ? »

clic-clic-clic-clic

« C'est bon j'ai compris. Tu avais rendez-vous avec Forster du FBI ? »

clic

« Tu as loué une voiture mercredi soir ? »

clic-clic

« Tu veux boire ? »

clic

« Juste une gorgée à la fois. Tu as mal à la tête ? »

clic

« Tu te souviens quand tu as été blessé ? » Tony hésita. Pourtant c'était une réponse simple.

cli-clic

« Du Bunnie's ? » Nouveau temps d'attente.

clic

« De Daisy Watch ? » Tony sembla chercher dans sa mémoire.

« C'est vrai tu ne te souviens jamais de leur nom, la serveuse du Bunnie's à qui tu as donné 10 USD de pourboire. »

clic

« Tu as rencontré Costa récemment ? » Il y eut un temps mort.

clic-clic

« Tony sais-tu qui t'a enlevé ? »

« Ils portaient un masque ? »

« Ils étaient plusieurs ? »

Le docteur Wilshom lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Sortons laissons-le se reposer.»

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? Ce sont des questions simples. Son temps de réponse était de plus en plus long.»

« Je pense qu'il souffre d'une amnésie traumatique. Son esprit refuse de se souvenir d'événements pénibles.»

« Résultant de quoi ? »

« Les causes sont nombreuses, choc à la tête, violence, la kétamine peut y être pour quelque chose. »

Forrest pensa aux photos et vidéos, et au sous-sol.

« A-t-il subis des violences sexuelles ? »

«C'est une question à laquelle je ne peux répondre le microbe qu'il a attrapé en buvant de l'eau contaminé avait fait de terribles dégâts à ses intestins. Le temps efface bien des choses. »

« Il peut recevoir des visites ? »

« Je ne préfère pas pour l'instant et Washington est trop loin pour des visites de cinq minutes. »

« Je vais prévenir ses collègues. L'homme qui est responsable de son état risque de recommencer, redoublez de prudence. »

« Nous veillerons sur lui. »

« Merci docteur. »


	29. Chapter 29 : l’ADN ne ment jamais

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour vos reviews.

---------------------

Chapitre 29 : l'ADN ne ment jamais.

---------------------

(C'est le mardi 22 août 2006)

Tout en reprenant le chemin du NCIS Forrest songea au bilan de la veille. Un mort, un blessé grave, un agent à l'hôpital.

Les médecins avaient décidé de maintenir Alysson Kuvaz dans un coma artificiel, le temps que ses os se ressoudent, elle ne pourrait sans doute plus remarcher et garderait des séquelles psychologiques importantes.

Le médecin lui avait demandé si elle avait parlé : dit le nom de celui ou celle qui lui avait fait cela, il avait répondu par la négative.

« Elle avait déjà dépassé le stade de la douleur, rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu vous dire devait être pris pour argent comptant. »

Oui mais voilà Alysson dans son délire avait donné un nom ; March, bras droit et rabatteur de filles pour Costa, ancien Marine décoré plusieurs fois. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir donné ce nom par hasard, ignorant que les deux hommes se connaissaient.

18h30 sonnaient lorsqu'il franchit les portes de l'ascenseur, seul Gibbs était encore présent.

« Gibbs il faut que l'on parte de l'enquête. »

« Je sais, descendons à l'autopsie, Ducky a du nouveau. »

Le légiste avait fini l'autopsie du chien, il remplissait son rapport.

« Comment va Tony ? »

« Il va aller bien. Il devrait quitter les soins intensifs demain. »

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle. »

Forrest s'approcha de la table.

« C'était vraiment une bête magnifique. »

« 60 kg de muscles et d'os. Il y en avait combien dans la propriété ? »

« On en a retrouvé 5. Que pouvez-vous nous apprendre.»

«Pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, il était dressé pour détruire les chars blindés. Il portait une mine arrimée sur le dos Lorsqu"il arrivait sous le char, l'engin explosait et le malheureux animal avec bien sûr. il est aujourd'hui le plus puissant des chiens de travail. C'est un chien courageux et un excellent gardien. Je connais bien la race. »

Forrest s'impatienta.

« Ducky ! »

« Excusez-moi, donc ce que j'en disais, celui-ci est mort d'une balle dans la tête. » Gibbs lui lança un regard noir. « Mais vous le saviez, il s'est défendu, son compagnon d'infortune était une chienne elle a sans doute été tuée en premier. Le plus intéressant c'est que j'ai retrouvé dans sa gueule un morceau de jeans taché de sang. Abby est en train de l'analyser, elle devrait avoir la réponse… »

Le téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Docteur Mallard. Parfait je te les envoie… maintenant. »

Dans la foulée chez Abby.

« Ah vous voilà enfin c'est pas trop tôt. J'ai tout plein de renseignement. La balle qui a tuée le chien, provient de la même arme qui a blessé Tony, un Beretta 98SB, 7,65 mm Luger, il n'y a aucun doute possible. Evidemment pas d'empreintes. Inutile de le préciser je pense ? »

« … »

Forrest l'écoutait à peine.

« Par contre pour le sang sur le tissu retrouvé dans la gueule du chien j'ai du nouveau. Parfois un peu trop théâtrale Abby aimait soigner ses effets. C'est un marine, enfin un ex, il a été donneur de sang c'est comme cela que je l'ai retrouvé, et là BINGO, son nom est Eagle March, il est né le 23 novembre 1944, Gibbs je demande une augmentation pour ce que je vais t'apprendre. »

« Je te virée si tu ne te dépêches pas. »

« Oh c'est bon. J'ai comparé l'ADN de Costa et le sien, et… »

« Le code génétique est identique à 97 , ils sont frères jumeaux. »

La jeune femme ne cacha pas son mécontentement.

« Ca perd son effet quand c'est vous qui le dites. »

« Mes hommes avait retrouvé la barre de fer qu'il avait utilisé sur Alysson, il y avait des résidus de peau et de sang. De plus cette dernière nous avait donné son nom. Que pouvez-vous nous dire que nous ne sachions pas déjà. »

Clic

« Voilà à gauche Costa, à droite March. »

Gibbs découvrait leur visage pour la première fois.

« Les deux hommes ne se ressemblent pas du tout. »

« Costa n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Les tempes un peu grisonnantes, March non plus d'ailleurs. »

« Ne me dites pas que vous les connaissiez Forrest ? »

« Si mais il y a assez longtemps j'ignorais qu'ils étaient frères, ils auraient pu changer de visage à une époque toutes les polices étaient à leur recherche. Qu'avez-vous appris sur March ? »

« Merci de me demander, depuis le 11 septembre 2001 il n'a plus donné signe de vie. Apparemment il serait mort dans les tours jumelles.»

Forrest observait l'écran plasma.

« Oui beaucoup de malfrats ont disparus ce jour-là ! » (les infos à l'époque avaient précisées que des meurtriers avaient profités de la confusion pour « disparaître »).

« Et un marine qui ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve, on ne le retrouve pas. »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Abby. Gibbs avait des envies de claques, il amorça le geste. Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« Si tu me touches je le dis à McGee. »

« Abby ce n'est pas possible sa pension est bien versé quelque part. »

A ce moment le jeune agent fit irruption dans le labo.

«A sa veuve, qui habite à Naperville en Illinois. J'ai l'adresse elle y habite encore.»

Abby se précipita sur le nouveau venu.

« McGee j'ai envie de t'embrasser. »

« Aie fait attention. »

« Oh pardon, j'oublie tu es blessé, pauvre chéri. » Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue couturée de 6 points de suture.

« C'est bon je ne vais pas fondre. »

Forrest consulta sa montre.

« Je remonte j'ai une vidéo conférence bon travail. »

« On peut allez voir Tony ? »

« Le médecin nous avertira quand il pourra recevoir des visites.»

« Vous êtes surs qu'il va bien ? »

« Oui Abby pour l'instant il a besoin de repos. »

Forrest quitta le labo.

« Dis Gibbs tu crois qu'on est toujours sur l'affaire ? »

« On ne va pas tarder à le savoir… »


	30. Chapter 30 : out of order

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour vos reviews, j'apprécie énormément, je ne suis pas mécontente que la quantité n'ait pas altéré la qualité, ce qui n'est pas toujours évident.

---------------------

Chapitre 30 : OUT OF ORDER

---------------------

Forrest descendit du MTAC, il était prés de 19h30. Tous levèrent les yeux.

Il s'assit au bureau de Tony lentement ; plus lentement que nécessaire conscient de la tension, des interrogations, des angoisses de chacun et aussi des siennes.

« Les ordres que je vous ai donné ce matin sont toujours valables, Costa nous est interdit, le FBI continue son l'enquête, et le NCIS a déjà une autre affaire en cours. »

La tension (si cela était possible) monta d'un cran. Les visages se figèrent. Fornell se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, suivit de Palmer (maman et papa l'attendaient pour souper, il était déjà en retard), Gibbs referma le dossier sur lequel il avait commencé de travailler. ZIva mis HT son PC, puis après un dernier regard en direction de Forrest les rejoignit. Il ne restait que Skeatch (mais il ne comptait pas vraiment), Ducky parce que c'était la soirée genre « Les feux de l'Amour » de Mme Mallard, McGee le lèche… (Tony avait toujours le don de trouver les mots.) avait pris trop d'anti-douleur, et n'était pas certain de pouvoir marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur sans tomber, et enfin Abby (elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, sauf veiller sur McGee.)

Que lui avait déjà dit le Président : « officiellement l'affaire Kuvaz n'existe pas, donc vous en avez l'exclusivité, mais elle ne doit pas interférer sur les autres enquêtes… » Pouvait-il réellement mener une enquête officieuse dans ces conditions. Il regarda un moment son équipe : une jeune femme « hystérique », un, non deux « gamins » férus d'informatique, et un docteur « sur le retour. » tous compétents il ne le niait pas. () mais…

Au sous-sol du NCIS

Palmer était déjà parti.

Fornell se tourna vers les 2 agents du NCIS.

« Gibbs pourriez-vous me dire depuis quand une affaire de meurtre pour laquelle un ex-marine est le principal suspect n'est plus sous la juridiction du NCIS ? »

« Depuis que nous travaillons en collaboration. »

« Plus sérieusement.»

« Ce n'est jamais arrivé depuis que je suis là. »

« Aucun homme ne peut rester insensible à ce que nous vous avez trouvé au fond de cette galerie, même lui. »

« Gibbs ! Qu'avez-vous trouvé dans la maison ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. »

« Je suis israélienne, rien ne me choque. »

« Oui ! Mais vous êtes une femme avant tout. »

Fornell et Gibbs échangèrent un long regard, le genre « moi à sa place je… »

Enfin l'agent du FBI rompit le silence.

« C'est pas tout j'ai une équipe à diriger, bonsoir… »

Il n'eut aucun écho, les deux agents du NCIS remontaient dans l'ascenseur, il se retourna assez satisfait de lui.

Dans les bureaux

Gibbs et Ziva surgirent dans la pièce comme un diable de sa boîte.

Les 4 agents étaient réunis autour « d'un feu de camp ». Forrest ne leva pas la tête.

« McGee vous avez l'adresse de la femme de March ? »

« Elle est sur mon bureau. Mais… »

« Quoi McGee ? »

« Aucune place sur un vol régulier n'est disponible avant jeudi matin 5h27 pour Chicago. »

Gibbs regarda un instant Ziva qui demeurait impassible, puis Forrest, ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes, condamnés à travailler sans filet. Ce n'était pas la première fois, à cette époque Tony était à la tête de sa propre équipe, et ils avaient triomphés, lui-même avait reprit du service…

Forrest était habitué à travailler avec des agents compétents, prenant des initiatives, des risques parfois non calculés, des hommes et femmes avec leurs instincts , forces et faiblesses, c'est ce qui faisait sa ; non leur force.

« Parfait 2 places au nom de Ziva DAVID, et LJ GIBBS. »

---------------------

Prochain chapitre au plus samedi très tard (recherches et relectures obligent), assez long (sans doute plusieurs mini-parties, mais incluant ce que vous devez attendre depuis longtemps, Tony et Bettina…)

---------------------

() Forrest voit les agents du NCIS avec ses yeux, pas les nôtres.


	31. Chapter 31a : Je serai toujours là pour

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour vos reviews.

Modif. du chapitre précédent.

Les 5 agents étaient réunis autour « d'un feu de camp ». et non **4**

Je n'ai pas pu résister de vous livrer en avance la 1ère et 2ème partie du chapitre 31.

---------------------

Chapitre 31 : Je serai toujours là pour toi

---------------------

**1****ère**** partie**

---------------------

Dès que le NCIS avait découvert l'existence de Eagle March, Abby avait envoyé sa photo : retrouvée grâce au permis de conduire au personnel de la clinique du Préfonru. C'était un homme (à l'époque) de 50/55 ans portant barbe fournie, cheveux poivre et sel mi-longs et ondulés, le visage anguleux, les yeux très clairs.

---------------------

March était rusé, bien que ne doutant pas que le NCIS ait réussit à le démasquer, il prenait ses précautions, continuant à cacher ses traces. Comme avait dit Abby «Un marine qui ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve, on ne le retrouve pas. ».

March devait se montrer plus inventif, plus subtile, le meilleur…, celui qui pouvait et devait faire échec au NCIS.

---------------------

Le flash de 20 heures ne divulgua aucune info, personne ne fut étonné.

« C'est normal. » Expliqua Forrest. « Procédure habituelle. »

« J'ai oublié monsieur le directeur, les moulages que Ziva a fait dans la propriété correspondent toujours à la même voiture, et là j'ai du nouveau, c'est une mini fourgonnette de marque Ford, j'ai le numéro, c'est une voiture en contrat leasing, elle appartient disons appartenait à un certain Benson Hayes. »

« Pourquoi appartenait Abby ? »

« Monsieur Hayes paysagiste de son état, sans casier, né le 02 octobre 1962 à Washington DC, célibataire... »

« Abby ! »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir comment j'ai eu le numéro ? »

« Grrr… »

«Les services de police ont reçu plusieurs plaintes, car le véhicule était parfois garé devant leur porte de garage et ils s'en étaient plaints. »

« Ou était-il garé ? »

« Gibbs calme toi voilà, la mini fourgonnette était garé devant le domicile d'Alysson Kuvaz, et Benson Hayes est l'homme qui est en bas sur la table d'autopsie, inutile je pense de préciser que la balle extraite du corps du jardinier provient de la même arme qui a tué le chien.»

« Tu as retrouvé le véhicule ? »

« Son signalement et son numéro ont été diffusés à toutes les patrouilles, quand ils la trouveront on aura

March. »

« Tu es sure que c'est le même véhicule ? »

« Ouaips : usure des pneus identique, même trace de caillou coincé dans les rainures. Enfin Gibbs comment peux-tu douter de moi ? »

Ces échanges un peu colorés avaient eu le don d'énerver Forrest au début, mais maintenant il comprenait que c'était une façon d'éliminer le stress, de rendre leur relation « plus intime. » Qu'importe la manière du moment qu'ils faisaient leur boulot.

« Vous savez il a pu fort bien changer les plaques, il est malin. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Jimmy Palmer fit son apparition, les bras chargés de « plats à emporter « pour 8 personnes.

« On pensait ne plus vous voir M. Palmer. » Le jeune assistant prenait de plus en plus d'initiative, tout comme McGee il avait à cœur de bien faire, « Le Bleu » était son modèle, ils avaient rejoints l'équipe presque en même temps, et étaient les souffre-douleur des deux agents les plus anciens.

« Je sais docteur, mais vous ne vous êtes jamais plaint de mon « intendance ». »

Abby fouilla dans les sacs et distribua les repas. Palmer très prévenant avait prit une soupe pour McGee, et chacun avait son plat préféré, mais elle était intriguée.

« Et tes parents ? ».

« Depuis longtemps ils ne m'attendent plus pour souper. » En fait il vivait dans son propre appartement depuis plusieurs semaines (relations « torrides » obligent), mais il en avait gardé le secret craignant la règle N° 12 et les foudres de son auteur.

---------------------

**2****ème**** partie : **Le lendemain vers 23h00 (C'est le mercredi 23 août 2006)

**Attention :****Contenu sensible**

---------------------

Tony avait mal, il souffrait dans son corps, son cœur, son passé, la perfusion dans sa main droite lui interdisait tout mouvement hasardeux, chaque fois qu'une infirmière pénétrait dans sa chambre elle ouvrait les volets qu'il avait mis un temps infini à fermer avec sa télécommande. Quel homme méritait un tel traitement ?… Pouvait -il faire fuir ces démons du passé, revivre le temps d'une pensée, d'une caresse…

Il avait sommeil, était fatigué, mais ne pouvait pas dormir, comme un enfant réveillé après un cauchemar, il avait peur de fermer les yeux, de revivre le temps d'un rêve, sa vie de jeune homme qui avait encore « l'âme pure », qui croyait au coup de foudre ; à l'amour exclusif…, cet espoir qui avait prit fin le 17.08.2000avec la mort horrible de celle qui allait devait devenir sa femme. Ce jour là il avait tellement crié qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, tellement supplié qu'il ne pouvait plus se mettre à genoux, tellement souffert qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais déclarer à une femme qu'il l'aimait, tellement subi que même « l'acte d'amour » lui était difficile, tellement rampé alors que les cris de Bettina lui crevait les tympans, tellement hurlé… les reins brisés par les coups, tellement pleuré qu'il n'avait plus de larmes, tellement aimé…

A partir de ce jour Anthony DiNozzo était devenu cet homme brisé qui avait réussit à se reconstruire, sur les cendres de son passé ; de sa future épouse et des enfants qu'elle portait, elle en était à 12 semaines ; des jumeaux…

« Tony, réagis, bats-toi, ton fils a besoin de toi… »

Cette voix venue du fond des âges il ne la connaissait plus, cassée, brisée, elle avait un nom, mais les tiroirs de sa mémoire refusaient de s'ouvrir… Chaque fois qu'il essayait, unepartie était effacée, puis une autre..., enfin sa vision était masqué par un linceul de sang.

Il ferma les yeux espérant faire taire la voix…

Mais elle était encore là.

Une odeur de plastique brûlé parvint à ses narines. Une odeur de fumée, d'incendie ; de mort…

Tony leva les yeux au plafond, les détecteurs extincteurs ne fonctionnaient pas, pourtant ils auraient dû.

C'était à lui de réagir, mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Tu peux le faire, mais tu as abandonné la partie il y a longtemps déjà. » Cette voix...

« Laisses-moi ! »

« Tu veux le faire, tu peux le faire. »

« Pourquoi me rejettes-tu ? Tu m'attends, et je veux te rejoindre.»

« Anthony DiNozzo, quel souvenir gardera ton fils ? »

« Il ne sait même pas que j'existe… »

«… »

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

« … »

« J'ai trop mal. »

« Anthony DiNozzo : pas de courage, pas de gloire. »

« C'est trop loin. »

Il y avait un « bouton incendie » juste au-dessous de l'interrupteur, il arracha douloureusement les perfusions, et quelques autres « connexions » puis tenta de se mettre debout, sa jambe ( toujours la même) refusa de le porter, il tomba à terre, rampa, toussa ; les poumons agressés par la fumée toxique ; ce satané bouton clignotait, (vraiment c'était la peine), enfin millimètres par millimètres ses doigts approchèrent du champignon orange/rouge blanc… dans un dernier effort il frappa cette chose qui lui cassait les oreilles, et « l'empêchait de dormir. »

Il avait réussit.

Dans le couloir de la mort, une femme lui faisait un signe de « au revoir ».

La mémoire lui revint.

« Bettina NON ! »

« Tony chaque fois que tu douteras je serais là. »

« Je t'aime, ne part pas, j'ai besoin de toi. »

---------------------


	32. Chapter 31b : suite

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour vos reviews.

Moi j'ai snif-snif un peu en écrivant ce chapitre.

Le prochain rapidement et moins « triste », l'enquête continue, bientôt Tony sur ses deux jambes (pas vraiment au début) et participant aux investigations.

---------------------

Chapitre 31b :

---------------------

3ème partie

Depuis qu'il avait prit la tête du NCIS Forrest ne rentrait pas chez lui, à l'étage, il y avait le MTAC, le bureau du directeur, quelques autres salles, et un appartement privé. Il était allongé sur le canapé lisant des rapports lorsque la sonnerie le surprit.

« Oui Forrest… Quoi !… Que s'est-il passé ? Comment va-t-il ?... Je pars tout de suite. »

Dans son sous-sol Gibbs écoutait les informations à la radio en travaillant sur son bateau.

« Ce soir aux environs de 23h00 un incendie s'est déclenché au second étage de la clinique du Préfonru- Shenandoah parc. Les patients sont évacués sur les autres hôpitaux de la région. Pour l'instant on ne connaît pas l'origine du sinistre ni la raison pour laquelle les détecteurs de fumée ne se sont pas déclenchés.»

Il avait encore le temps avant de prendre son avion. Il ne réussit pas à joindre Ziva, mais McGee ne dormait pas, il l'avertit qu'il passait le prendre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Vous n'écoutez jamais les informations ? »

« J'écoutais un peu de musique, et je travaillais sur mon bouquin. »

« Je peux vous donner le titre du prochain « comment Ziva s'est fait virer ». »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Elle n'a pas respecté la règle N° 3 »

« Celle qui… Techniquement vous n'avez pas le droit.»

« On s'en fout McGee. »

La radio diffusa à nouveau un flash.

« Tony était au sous-sol. »

« Non il n'y était plus, il le changeait de service aujourd'hui.»

« Vous pensez que… ce n'est pas possible… sa chambre est gardée… personne ne peut l'approcher... »

dring-dring. **Abby.**

« Oui Abby… Je n'en sais rien…. Nous sommes en route… Oui dès que je sais je t'appelle… Je te le promets… Non Abby ce n'est pas la peine… S'ils ne l'ont pas dit c'est qu'il n'y en a pas. »

« On devrait peut-être prévenir Ducky. »

Gibbs le regarda, il se demandait dans ces moments-là s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise de le promouvoir agent de terrain.

---------------------

La voiture de Forrest était garée devant la clinique, mais il n'était pas en vue. Ils s'approchèrent d'un officier de police qui interrogeait quelques témoins. Et lui collait sa plaque sous le nez.

« Que pouvez-nous nous dire ?»

« D'après les premières constatations ce serait un incendie criminel, le système de détection de fumées était débranché, un court-circuit serait à l'origine mais la clinique est récente, toute l'installation électrique est aux normes. Une seconde je prie. Oui Jel… Entendu… j'ai un agent du NCIS prés de moi je l'informe. Mes hommes viennent de retrouver deux morts, dans l'ascenseur au sous-sol. Ce serait des commandos des forces spéciales. »

Gibbs se tourna vers McGee.

« Maintenant vous pouvez téléphoner à Ducky et allez prendre des photos. »

---------------------

Gibbs rentra à son tour dans la clinique, Forrest interrogeait l'infirmière de l'accueil. Il se rapprocha.

« Que pouvez-vous me dire d'autre sur cet homme ? »

« Je vous ai tout dit, c'est moi qui ait fait son admission je m'en souviens très bien. Il était dans la chambre 207 et votre agent dans la 221 depuis hier après-midi, ce n'est pas l'homme dont vous nous avez fait parvenir la photo, il avait le crâne rasé, pas de barbe, et les yeux marron, l'âge ne correspond pas il est né le 06 février 1954 il disait s'appeler Alan Watts. »

« De quoi souffrait-il ? »

« D'insolation comme beaucoup à cette époque, ils ne se méfient pas du soleil. Il devait sortir à 14 heures aujourd'hui. »

« Il n'avait pas de papier sur lui ? »

« Non, il se les ait fait voler.»

« Il est où cet homme à présent ?»

« Nous ne l'avons par retrouvé, il y a encore quelques chambres que les pompiers n'ont pas pu atteindre.

A ces mots Gibbs sursauta, et se précipita dans les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs n'écoutant pas le reste de la conversation.

« Mais elles sont inoccupées.»

Forrest se lança à sa poursuite.

« Gibbs attendez il n'est pas là haut. Tony est en sécurité. »

« Comment ? »

« C'est lui qui a donné l'alarme. »

« Vous êtes sur ? »

« Il va bien, il est avec Ziva. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Je suis passé la chercher avant de venir ici. Le docteur m'a suggéré de venir avec une amie que Tony connaissait. Il délirait, le temps nous était compté. Suivez-moi il est ici au rez-de-chaussée. Il va bien il est sorti d'affaire.»

« Je n'aurai pas choisi Ziva. »

« Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. »

---------------------

Tony était en larmes dans les bras de son amie.

« Elle sera toujours là pour moi, elle me l'a dit. »

« Tony elle est morte. »

« C'est Ducky qui a fait son autopsie. »

« Je sais. Ne parles pas le médecin t'a dit de ne pas forcer. » EIle lui caressait instinctivement les cheveux, doucement comme à un enfant que l'on console.

Mais Tony ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il avait gardé tellement longtemps cette souffrance en lui, ses remords, ses scrupules.

« Je n'étais pas à son enterrement… je n'ai pas pu lui dire adieu… je ne suis jamais allé sur sa tombe… c'est trop dur.»

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

La voix brisée par l'émotion Tony continuait doucement.

« Pendant longtemps j'ai fait des cauchemars, je l'entendais hurler, supplier, m'appeler, je revoyais ces hommes la violer... j'ai voulu la sauver mais je n'ai pas pu. Elle revient me hanter la nuit, elle me le reproche. Elle me parle de notre fils.»

Elle ne savait plus qu'elle attitude adopter.

Gibbs entra doucement avec McGee et lui montra l'heure, elle comprit, c'était le moment de le quitter ; ils avaient un avion à prendre.

Le bleu lui tendit une photo (celle que Forrest avait prise chez Alysson) dans un petit cadre.

« Tiens Tony c'est pour toi, nous avons retrouvé chez Alysson tes papiers et ta montre, il y avait une photo dans ton portefeuille, je l'ai vieillie, tu les reconnais. » Tony était trop désorienté pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait qu'une seule photo de son fils, et qu'il était seul.

« C'est les parents de Bettina et notre fils. » L'existence de Liam n'était plus un secret pour l'équipe.

Le docteur Adam Wilshom entra doucement dans la pièce.

Tony prit sa voix de petit garçon malheureux, et montra à Ziva le bandage sanglant qui recouvrait sa main droite.

« Je ne veux plus de perfusions, j'ai trop mal. »

Le médecin approuva. Ziva lui souffla doucement sur la main, « cela va mieux ? »

«Oui. »

Sans que Tony s'en aperçoive McGee se substitua à la jeune israélienne.

Ziva les embrassa doucement.

« C'est bien ce que tu fais Le Bleu. »

La main droite serrée sur la photo, la gauche tenant celles de McGee, Tony s'endormit confiant dans des bras protecteurs.

Gibbs prit une photo avec son portable.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Cela vaut bien celle du concours de Tee-shirt mouillé, et l'autre… »

« Vous pourriez m'expliquer Gibbs ? »

« Non. »

Il partit à la réception pour savoir comment l'envoyer à Abby. Et savoura d'avance la tête qu'elle ferait.

---------------------


	33. Chapter 31c

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour vos reviews.

---------------------

Chapitre 31c :

---------------------

**4****ème**** partie :**

---------------------

_Jeudi 24 août 2006_

Gibbs vérifia sa montre il était 02h55. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Il regarda Ziva un instant.

« C'est bon vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? On peut regagner l'aéroport directement ? J'ai nos « ORDER'S CONFIRMATION » les billets nous attendent au comptoir de l'agence. »

«Aucun problème. Dans mon sac à dos j'ai toujours le « KITT de voyage.» »

« Ce serait dommage que vous transgressiez une autre règle, une par jour ce devrait être suffisant. »

« Lesquelles ?"

"Toujours être joignable, et être toujours prêt(e). »

« Etre toujours prête ? Je ne la connais pas celle-là ! Quel N° ?»

« Je viens de l'inventer pour vous pour vous punir de ne pas m'avoir répondu tout à l'heure. »

Ziva prête à prendre place dans le véhicule, se retourna…

« Agent David je vous préviens si vous vous mettez au garde et me dites « Scout toujours prêts » je vous vire...

---------------------

Tony allait se remettait pour lui rien ne comptait plus.

Les blessures psychologiques seraient les plus longues à guérir, Gibbs était confiant, son équipe était soudée, ils l'aideraient à aller mieux, il venait d'en avoir la preuve, la réaction de McGee l'avait émue, il avait agit sur une impulsion, Abby était morte de rire, et ayant encore en mémoire son « fameux » petit montage, sur le moment elle avait cru à une farce.

Voir la jeune israélienne prenant ainsi soin de Tony l'avait étonné, il savait que Ziva pouvait faire preuve de compassion bien que ce ne soit pas sa qualité principale, la voir souffler sur la main meurtrie comme une mère sur celle de son fils blessé, des moments intenses, pleins d'émotions longtemps retenues, trop rares dans le monde du NCIS.

Mais par-dessus tout Gibbs craignait ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, les blessures trop longtemps oubliées, occultées volontairement… Il n'aimait pas les imprévus, ce qu'ils avaient découvert chez Alysson Kuvaz… ce qu'il ignorait (les vidéos) le minait, jusqu'à quelles extrémités Tony était-il capable de s'investir « sous-couverture » ? Quels secrets cachait-il encore ? Lui ex-marine était-il prêt à lui pardonner ? De lui avoir caché ce côté sombre de sa vie, de l'avoir sans doute manipulé, de lui avoir caché l'existence de ce fils. Gibbs se rendit compte que malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées il ne connaissait pas DiNozzo, que son meilleur agent n'était que controverses, et qu'il avait sans aucun doute accepté de rejoindre le NCIS dans un but inavouable.

Forrest ne s'était pas trop étendu, ne disant que le strict minimum.

Ziva voulait garder en mémoire l'image des deux agents, sur que l'histoire allait faire « gorge chaude » de l'équipe pendant longtemps.

---------------------

Ducky avait terminé son examen préliminaire, il ferma les sacs contenant les deux corps des commandos. Forrest s'approcha ;

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait lever en pleine nuit. »

« J'ai l'habitude, ma jeune voisine ne travaille pas et veille sur « maman. » »

Deux internes installèrent les cadavres dans le fourgon. Forrest semblait troublé.

« Je les connaissais depuis longtemps. C'est à moi de prévenir leur famille.»

« Nous les ramenons au NCIS ? »

«Oui. Mes hommes devraient arriver bientôt, ils vont « en prendre soin ». M. Palmer commencera l'autopsie, je le préviendrez tout à l'heure je souhaiterai que vous restiez.»

« Pensez-vous que March soit le responsable ?»

« Oui les cheveux et la barbe se rasent, il pouvait porter des lentilles de contact, pas de papier, il disait s'appeler Alan Watts. Nous allons avoir les doubles des vidéos surveillance, elles ne nous apprendront rien. »

« Vous semblez connaître ce nom ? »

« Je le connais, c'est pour cela que je sais que c'est lui. »

« … ? … »

« C'est le nom que portait Tony lors d'une mission sous couverture. »

« Pourquoi laisser tous ces indices, généralement on les caches. »

« Il sait que j'ai pris la tête du NCIS, c'est un message, il me défie. Ce qu'il ignore c'est que Tony a survécu.»

« Que comptez-vous faire ? »

«A la DIAF nous avons une unité médicalisée triée sur le volet, Alysson Kuvaz y est soignée. Dés que le docteur Wilshom le déclarera transportable, nous le ramenons à Washington.»

« J'espère que Gethro et Ziva vont découvrir quelque chose.»

« Moi aussi. Remontons March risque de venir terminer le travail. Les cordons de sécurité interdisent l'accès à la clinique, mais avec tous ces sauveteurs, il peut facilement passer inaperçu. Surtout que nous n'avons qu'une description sommaire de celui qui a fait cela. Ducky avez-vous une idée de la façon dont il a procédé ? »

« Ce ne sont que des suppositions… Je pense que vos deux agents ont surpris Watts ou quelque soit son nom il les a abattu et traînés dans l'ascenseur. »

«Ils avaient ordre de ne pas quitter leur poste. »

« Oui une erreur qu'ils ont payée de leur vie. »

---------------------

Tony dormait, pourtant chaque fois que McGee souhaitait prendre une position plus confortable, il geignait, Le Bleu n'était pas dupe ; son ami aimait se plaindre, se faire cajoler…, à ce moment la pression sur sa main s'accentuait. Pris d'un doute subit il releva doucement les manches de sa chemise de nuit dévoilant bleus, qui changeaient de couleur.

Voilà pourquoi il avait « peur » des perfusions.

Son ami portait les stigmates de blessures qu'il ne pouvait s'être faites lui-même. Il se souvint alors des paroles des infirmières.

« Nous avons eu du mal à faire ses prises de sang, il n'avait pas de pression dans les veines. »

Tony était toujours là pour lui, il le motivait, le claquait. Avec l'aide de Kate il l'avait souvent chambré. Seul il était d'un réconfort inattendu mais appréciable, oppressant au point d'être grotesque, le jeune agent pensa aux bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés et à quelques autres moins agréables.

McGee ne pouvait ignorer ses plaintes, ainsi que la pression sur sa main ; un appel au secours, mettant à nu sa sensibilité exacerbée.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, il était six heures du matin. Une infirmière entra alors que Forrest restait sur le pas de la porte.

« McGee venez ici. »

Le Bleu réussit tant bien que mal à se dégager. Dans le couloir Ducky et le docteur Wilshom étaient en grande discussion.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Nous rentrons à Washington Ducky et moi, Tony sera évacué après-demain matin, pour l'instant il reste ici, vous ne le quittez sous aucun prétexte. Vous me répondrez de sa vie. Voyez ce qu'il peut vous apprendre.»

« Je dois l'interroger ? »

« Non McGee lui tenir la main ! Enfin vous pensez à quoi ? »

« Mais je… il… c'est que… il faudrait… »

« Un problème ? »

« Non… Pourquoi attendre 2 jours ? »

«C'est le docteur qui décide… Mcgee.»

« Oui monsieur. »

« Restez avec lui, et cessez de vous posez des questions. »

L'infirmière ressortit.

« J'ai fini, vous pouvez rentrer.» Elle jeta un regard à McGee. « Il vous réclame. »

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Un ordinateur pour que je continue mon travail de recherche. »

« Je pense que c'est possible Abby vous apportera le votre cet après-midi. Si je l'empêche de venir encore un jour j'aurai une mutinerie sur les bras. »

« C'est un peu notre mère spirituelle. Elle prend soin de nous… à sa manière. »

C'est alors que le bruit d'une chute retentit.

Les quatre hommes se précipitèrent dans la chambre, Tony était tombé et ne se relevait pas.

« Je… je voulais aller aux toilettes. J'ai perdu l'équilibre. »

« Je vais appeler une infirmière. »

Tony sembla paniquer.

« McGee ! »

« Je vais m'en occuper. » Les deux hommes atteignirent le petit cabinet de toilette, toutes les chambres étaient équipées pour les handicapés, ce qui permettait une certaine autonomie.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ?»

« Je crois encore être capable de me débrouiller. »

«Je sais, mais je voulais… enfin tu vois… Si… Je reste dans la chambre appelles moi. »

Ducky les avait suivis des yeux : anxieux.

« Il ne pose pas sa jambe gauche. Il a un problème ?

« … »

« Vous savez mieux que moi que s'il est handicapé, il ne sera plus jamais agent de terrain. »

Oui Forrest le savait, il avait vécu une situation similaire.

« Docteur ! »

« Le problème se résoudra avec le temps, c'est un des effets secondaires de la prise de Kétamine : paralysie temporaire, perte de sensations, incoordination motrice, certains docteurs pratiquent l'administration en faisant une injection au niveau du bassin, nous avons retrouvé la trace d'une piqûre à la hanche gauche. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Cela dépend des sujets, de la dose, des antécédents. Il… se droguait ? »

McGee revenait.

« Non Tony ne se droguait pas, Gibbs l'aurait viré immédiatement. »

« McGee !

« ll ne se droguait pas, mais il a eut l'occasion de prendre cette drogue ou quelque chose d'approchant à plusieurs occasions, en 1998, et en 2000.» McGee changea de couleur

« Dans ce cas je dirai une dizaine de jours, cette drogue peut affecter également la mémoire à court et moyen terme, si vous attrapez celui ou ceux qui lui ont fait cela il ne pourra pas témoigner à leur procès, il sera réfuté par la défense.»

Le regard que lui jeta Forrest le fit frissonner, il était clair qu'il n'y aurait jamais de procès.

« Tous vos malades ont été évacués docteur ? »

« Oui. Les dégâts sont mineures tout sera rentré dans l'ordre pour le week-end. »

« Bien sortons nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »

Peu de temps après Tony regagnait son lit aidé de McGee, le jeune agent reprit sa place.

« Merci le bleu de prendre soin de moi. »

« C'est normal, tu le ferais pour moi, nous sommes coéquipiers ; amis… »

Quel était le sens de ces mots alors que…

« … »

« Je veille sur toi. » McGee engagea une balle dans le chargeur de son arme. « Il devra me passer sur le corps.»

« Tu ne connais pas toutes les données…Ce que j'ai fait… »

« Pourquoi te torturer. »

Tony, bougea, la chemise de nuit remonta : le drap et la couverture glissèrent, dévoilant un corps à présent démusclé, et marbré de bleus ; le médecin avait estimé sa perte de poids à 7 ou 8 kg peut être plus.

L'agent spécial DiNozzo avait perdu beaucoup durant cette affaire, mais il devait garder sa dignité, doucement Le Bleu remonta la litière, le borda, presque timidement, enfin Tony s'endormit.

McGee aurait payé cher pour connaître ses pensées.

---------------------

Ducky et Forrest prirent le chemin du NCIS aux alentours de 9h00.

« Vous savez McGee se cherche encore, il est un peu dépassé par les événements. »

« Je sais, il deviendra un grand agent. »

---------------------


	34. Chapter 34 : un agent exceptionnel

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Encore un chapitre à plusieurs parties, nous n'écrivons par de romans meurtriers, mais…

Merci de me rester fidèles j'ai une autre histoire en route rating T « sur un tas de cendres » faites-y un tour elle devrait vous plaire.

Naperville est la 4ème ville en importance de l'état de l'Illinois, c'est une ville de riches, et la seconde où il ferait bon vivre aux USA.

Pour aller de Chigago à Washington, il y a 1134 kilomètres (705 miles) : soit 11 heures par la route et 1 heure par avion, de Chicago à Naperville 45 km (33 miles).

Juste pour mémoire : Tony avait précédemment travaillé deux ans au Service Homicide de Baltimore, au Police Département de Philadelphie pendant 18 mois et à Péoria (Illinois) avant cela.

---------------------

Chapitre 34 : un agent exceptionnel

---------------------

1ère partie 

Où étaient les gardes devant sa porte ? Que s'était-il passé réellement ?

Si Tony avait du choisir un garde du corps, sa pensée première aurait concernée Ziva, ensuite Gibbs, évidemment Forrest ou un de ses agents, certainement pas LE BLEU, qui en tout et pour tout n'avait tué qu'une personne (et encore), les autres : il les tuait avec sa plume… Tony se demandait s'il avait été trop tendre avec, car le jeune agent n'avait pas hésité à lui venir en aide, pourtant au fond de lui il n'était pas mécontent, enfin il aurait préféré qu'il ne dorme pas, cela faisait désordre ; tu parles qu'il veillait sur moi.

Il aimait se plaindre, faire l'objet de toutes les attentions, mais ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du jeune agent, de Ziva, même de Forrest ; de la pitié, il ne le supporterait pas, il ne pourrait plus jamais leur faire face, les commander, que penseraient-ils de lui…

Un peu avant midi une infirmière leur apporta leur repas, riz à l'eau et yaourt nature pour l'un, potage de légumes, steak haché avec pâtes pour l'autre.

Tony avait bavé littéralement sur repas de McGee.

« Il est heureux qu'ils ne t'aient pas donné de pizzas. »

La jeune infirmière avait sourit. Il n'en n'avait pas fallut plus.

« Je n'ai pas droit à une récompense pour avoir sauvé la clinique hier soir ? »

« Si vous êtes sage, vous aurez droit à un autre yaourt. »

Ensuite il avait demandé qu'on lui apporte une paire de béquilles, cela lui rappellerait le bon temps ; l'université de l'Ohio, le basket-ball, les pom pom girls : Bettina. Ce qui l'amena à regarder la photo de son fils.

« McGee ? »

« Oui Tony. »

« D'où vient cette photo ? »

« De ton portefeuille. »

« Depuis quand sais-tu que j'ai un fils ? »

« Depuis lundi. Quand nous sommes allés chez Alysson. Je te l'ai dit ton portefeuille et ta montre étaient chez elle. La photo dans tes papiers.»

« Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu cette photo. D'ailleurs je n'aurai jamais gardé une seule photo des parents de Bettina. »

McGee se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Tu me caches quelque chose. »

« Non. »

« Il ne me reste qu'une photo de mon fils elle est au fond d'un tiroir : cachée.»

« … »

« McGee ! »

« On m'a fait promettre. »

Tony avait le regard tourné sur la gauche : le parc national, la liberté, des souvenirs…

« Tony je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas. Il vérifia l'heure, Abby devrait bientôt arriver. Tu sais quoi, l'autre jour quand elle est venue elle a lâché toutes ses bestioles sur le comptoir, il lui manque Speed une souris, tu sais celle que… qui… Tu imagines ? Non bien sur. » Son ami refusait de lui répondre. Tony tourna une dernière fois la tête.

« Je veux être seul, je suis fatigué. »

« Bien sur. » McGee sortit la tête basse. Il l'avait trahi…

Dans la chambre l'agent spécial du NCIS n'était pas mécontent. ; lui aussi avait deviné que McGee serait un agent exceptionnel.

---------------------

bientôt le chapitre que vous attendez : Tony et Bettina.


	35. Chapter 34b

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 34b :

---------------------

2ème partie.

Abby arriva en milieu d'après midi, Mcgee était dans le couloir et s'était assoupi. Elle le pinça au bras.

« Aie non mais… Abby ! Que fais-tu là ? Il est quelle heure ? »

Elle lui donna son PC, ainsi que deux sacs à dos contenant quelques affaires qu'elle avait prises à son appartement, ainsi qu'à celui de Tony.

« Tiens c'est pour toi. Tu es censé ne pas le quitter des yeux. Que fais-tu dehors.»

« Il voulait être seul.»

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Rien il m'a posé des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas le droit de répondre, il s'est refermé.»

« Quelles questions ? »

« Au sujet de son fils, de la photo que je lui ai donné. »

« Dès le début je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. »

« Oui mais Forrest pense que le petit est en danger, si Tony reconnaît l'endroit où a été prise cette photo, il pourrait le faire protéger. »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui apprendre la vérité ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui donne les ordres. »

« Tu as réussit à l'interroger ? »

«Pas encore. »

« Qu'attends-tu ? »

« Je souhaite attendre demain. Ces dernières heures ont été éprouvantes pour lui, je voulais qu'il récupère un peu. Vous avez du nouveau ?»

« Pas grand-chose, Ziva et Gibbs enquêtent toujours, je crois que c'est en rapport avec la première affectation de Tony : Péoria. Ils devraient dans la nuit. L'arme qui a tué les deux commandos est un MK23 SOCOM : un pistolet de calibre 45. »

« C'est important ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Nous avons la confirmation que c'était March. Je t'ai apporté une photo, on ne sait jamais, tu dois être prudent. »

« Je connais ce visage, il apparaît sur le vidéo du cybercafé « Le Style » le jour où Forster était censé envoyer un mail pour le rendez-vous au Bunnie's. »

Abby lui sauta au cou.

«Timothy tu es le meilleur.»

Abby entra dans la chambre.

Tony n'avait pas bougé, il regardait dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait, un orage peut-être, violent, comme il y en avait souvent à cette période de l'année.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je suis contente de voir que tu ailles mieux. »

« … »

« Tu as vu la photo que Gibbs m'a envoyé ce matin. Vous étiez trop choux. »

Il détourna à peine les yeux.

Elle lui tendit un baladeur.

« Tiens c'est pour toi, avec plein de musique EMO comme tu les aimes. »

Pas de réaction.

« Je me suis coupé les cheveux, je suis frisée comme un mouton. »

« … »

Dépitée elle ne savait plus quoi dire, c'est alors qu'il commença son récit.

« Bettina les avait châtains clairs avec des mèches blondes la première fois que je l'ai vu, une queue de cheval retenue par un ruban rouge assorti à ses pompons, elle était magnifique dans sa tenue de cheerleader, elle était la capitaine, c'était le jour où je me suis cassé la jambe, elle avait son brevet de secourisme, enfin tu vois. » « Tu en as profité. » « Nous fréquentions la même université, Elle faisait tourner la tête de tous les garçons, mais c'est moi qu'elle avait choisi. Ses parents n'étaient pas heureux. Je finissais mes études alors qu'elle les commençait, puis j'ai travaillais du département de la police de Péoria ; quand elle était à Annapolis je travaillais à Philadelphie, et finalement je me suis rapproché à Baltimore. Liam est né le 24 décembre 1999 à Bethesda, il était si petit si frêle, j'ai pu assister à sa naissance, le tenir dans mes bras, un enfant ça vous change la vie. » Machinalement ses doigts caressaient la photo. « J'ai réfléchi il y a six ans que je n'ai pas vu mon fils, je ne sais même pas où il est, je n'ai peut être les idées pas très claires mais je n'ai jamais eu cette photo sur moi. Tu sais je lui ai fait ma demande ici au **Shenandoah** avec un peu d'imagination je revoie l'endroit. C'était au printemps 2000, tu m'imagines moi à genoux demander une femme en mariage ? » « Tu devais être mignon. Tu l'aimais ? » 

« Nous étions heureux. »

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »

« Tu sais ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Pas tout à fait. »

« Il y a beaucoup de zones d'ombres, un puzzle à reconstituer, entre Gibbs, Forrest, et moi, je me demande si un jour nous saurons ce qui c'est réellement passé. »

« Je sais qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose d'important dans la cave chez Alysson, ils n'étaient plus mêmes lorsqu'ils sont remontés. »

Tony regarda une dernière fois la photo puis la tendit à Abby.

« Je ne veux plus la voir. »

« Tu sais où a été prise cette photo ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est important. »

Il se fermait à nouveau. Mais Abby n'était pas femme à renoncer si rapidement.

« J'ai vu une émission à la télé. »

« Depuis quand as-tu le temps de la regarder ? »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. Elle s'appelait le question-réponse par deux. »

« Je ne connais pas. »

« Je m'en doutais, toi à part… enfin passons, par exemple je pose une question, si tu y réponds tu as le droit de m'en poser une à ton tour. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer. »

« Fais un effort. Quelques questions. »

«Non»

Il y eut un bruit de lutte dans le couloir, puis Sacks entra dans la chambre accompagné de deux autres agents du FBI dont l'un portait une petite mallette, Tony les ne connaissait pas. Mais leur venue n'était pas bon signe, l'inimitié entre les deux hommes n'était plus un secret.

« Melle Sciuto, je vous prie de quitter cette pièce immédiatement. »

« Si je refuse ? »

« Je vous arrêtes, pour obstruction à la justice. »

Abby prit place entre Tony et les hommes.

« Allez-y. »

Quelques trente secondes après menottée, Abby était sortie manu-militari de la chambre, laissant Sacks et Tony ensembles et rejoignait un McGee non moins furieux de s'être laissé avoir comme le bleu qu'il était.

« DiNozzo il faut qu'on parle, le docteur m'accorde peu de temps, je vais être bref ; vous êtes toujours soupçonné du meurtre de Forster, j'ai ici un mandat d'arrêt signé de Mme et Sheppard, et du directeur du FBI. »

« Vas te… » Tony fit mine de se lever et essaya d'attraper le bouton d'alarme Sacks le repoussa violemment sur le lit, sortit 2 paires de menottes bien décidé à les utiliser. »

« Je vous laisse le choix de la méthode. »

«… »

« Earl, Finch. »

Les deux hommes précédemment sortis revinrent.

« Maintenez-le ! » L'agent du NCIS n'offrait qu'une faible résistance et fut rapidement maîtrisé.

« Vous n'oseriez pas ! »

Sakhs ouvrit la mallette et prépara une injection.

« C'est un produit nouveau, qui ne laisse aucune trace, dosé avec soin, et qui tient compte de votre état. »

« Je vous tuerai. »

« Encore faudrait-il que vous sortiez vivant de cette aventure. »

Sacks mit en place le garrot, chercha la veine…, enfonça l'aiguille.

Tony réunit ses dernières forces et lui cracha à la figure.

« Espèce de salaud. » Puis il regarda doucement Sacks appuyer sur le piston.

Dans le couloir les 2 agents du NCIS tenus en joue serraient les poings, ils avaient entendus les bruits de lutte, nul doute ne subsistait dans leur esprit sur l'issue de la bagarre.

---------------------

Suite rapidement peut-être dès ce soir

Je ne sais pas encore à qui obéit Sacks, et si je le dévoilerai, mais je trouve que cela met un peu de piquant à mon histoire.


	36. Chapter 34c

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci de vos reviews.

Chapitre 34c :

---------------------

3ème partie.

Les dénommés « ressortirent peu de temps après, ils étaient blancs, ils détestaient ce qu'ils venaient de faire : profiter ainsi d'un blessé ; un agent fédéral, mais les ordres venaient de plus haut, c'était du genre auxquels il valait mieux ne pas désobéir.

Sacks avait moins de scrupules, il y avait toujours une certaine rivalité entre le BFI et le NCIS, et il n'aimait pas DiNozzo, toujours arrogant, à peine sorti de l'adolescence, burlesque, Forster avait été son coéquipier pendant de nombreuses années, et plus que tout au monde il souhaitait connaître ce que s'était passé ce soir là derrière la Boîte de nuit. Lorsqu'il s'était porté volontaire Fornell avait hésité, craignant un débordement. Mais Sacks avait réussit à le convaincre que c'était purement professionnel.

Face à lui l'homme du NCIS essayait vainement de lutter contre le produit qui envahissait son corps, mais il cédait du terrain à chaque instant, et avait épuisé ses dernières forces dans la lutte inutile.

Des perles de sueur perlaient à son front. Sacks l'essuya avec un linge humide et froid. Il y avait encore trois doses dans la mallette, des sangles également. Il pria intérieurement qu'une seule dose suffise, mais Tony DiNozzo était un agent entraîné, expérimenté, rompu à toutes sortes de tortures physiques et morales, et lui avait obligation de résultat. Il s'assit un instant au bord du lit, lui posa la main sur l'avant-bras.

« Regardez l'état dans lequel vous vous êtes mis, aimeriez-vous que votre patron vous voit ainsi ? C'était vraiment si simple de l'éviter, vous n'êtes qu'une tête de mule.»

Le regard plein de haine qu'il reçu en retour lui glaça le sang. Enfin il sentit le corps se tendre puis se relâcher soudainement. Sacks vérifia son pouls, ses pupilles, il avait environ 10 minutes devant lui, de quoi prendre un café.

« Personne ne doit entrer dans cette pièce à part moi. »

Si les yeux d'Abby et de McGee avaient été des armes il serait mort sur place.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » La jeune femme était furieuse.

« Si vous avez des questions dites-moi les. Je lui poserai peut-être. »

« Nous n'utilisons pas la manière forte pour obtenir des renseignements. »

« Je lui ai laissé le choix. Il n'est pas toujours coopératif. »

McGee s'avança aussi menaçant qui lui permettait ses mains attachées dans le dos.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre. Il est sorti du coma il n'y a que deux jours. Vous risquez de le tuer. »

«Vous voulez vraiment vous mesurer à moi. La raclée de l'autre jour ne vous a pas suffit. J'ai travaillé aussi sur l'enquête, je sais tout ce que je dois savoir.» Puis il s'adressa à ses agents. « Enfermez-les dans une pièce, sous bonne garde, pas de contact extérieur. S'il le faut bâillonnez-les.»

« Bien monsieur. »

---------------------

Dans une chambre voisine quelques instants plus tard.

« Forrest va me tuer. »

« Sur et si ce n'est pas lui : Gibbs le fera, ou sinon moi, peut-être même Ziva.»

« Ils m'ont surpris. Je n'ai rien pu faire.»

« Ils n'auraient jamais du confier un travail d'homme à un bleu. »

« Tu es injuste. »

« Non c'est ce que dirait Tony. »

« Pourquoi Sacks ? »

« Sans doute parce que personne d'autre n'a été volontaire ou disponible. »

« Tu crois qu'ils l'ont proposé à d'autres Forrest… Gibbs… ? »

« Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est qui en a donné l'ordre. S'ils sont capables de faire cela à l'un des nôtres personne n'est à l'abri. »

« C'est vraiment une affaire pourrie. »

Deux hommes armés leur interdisaient la sortie, mais en contrepartie ils leur avaient enlevée les liens.

McGee se sentait et était responsable de la situation, il aurait volontiers échangé sa place avec Tony.

Abby avait trouvé une occupation, s'acharner sur les gardes.

« On est de la même maison, comment pouvez-vous acceptez ? Quand Gibbs va savoir, il va vous… c'est un ancien marines, il connaît toutes sortes de tortures… vous allez regretter le jour où vous êtes né. Vous serez pendus au Washington Monument. Et je…»

« Vous tenez vraiment à être bâillonnée ? »

« Je… oups. »

---------------------

Sacks revint dans la chambre, Tony tourna doucement la tête vers lui. L'espace d'un instant les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. L'un était au FBI ce que l'autre était au NCIS.

« Je vous ai apporté un peu de soupe si vous voulez la boire. »

« Le dernier repas du condamné ? »

« Tony nous se sommes pas ennemis, mais vous savez que j'ai des ordres, des objectifs, et que je ferai tout pour les atteindre. »

« Ceux de me faire avouer le meurtre de cette femme dont on a retrouvé les jambes, et celui de Forster. »

« Non éclaircir quelques points de l'enquête, je sais que Forster était prêt d'aboutir. Il ne doit pas être mort pour rien. Il nous manque beaucoup d'éléments, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir nous aider. Cela nous permettrait de gagner du temps. »

« … »

Sacks se dirigea vers porte.

« Vous ne facilitez vraiment pas les choses. »

«Et vous : vous ne reculez devant rien. »

« Personne ne viendra vous aider, s'il faut aller jusqu'au bout je le ferai. » Il se retourna une dernière fois.

« Mais enfin qui cherchez-vous à protéger ? » L'agent du FBI ouvrit la porte presque à contrecœur.

« Earl et Finch vous pouvez venir. »

Le deuxième round était engagé, et le perdant serait encore le même.

« Vous savez Sacks cela me rappelle un feuilleton que j'ai vu. »

« Les derniers jours du Condor. ?»

« Vous devez bien aimer ce genre-là. Le gars était attaché à une chaise, on l 'accusait de travailler pour des ennemis, et il devait nommer les noms de ses complices. Il lui injectait régulièrement un sérum de vérité, mais il ne pouvait pas avouer : ce n'était pas un agent double.»

Les deux agents l'immobilisèrent.

Sacks prépara l'injection… mit en place le garrot… chercha la veine…

« Pourquoi me racontez-vous cela ? »

« Parce que vous ne pourrez pas me faire avouer que je suis le tueur du jeudi 17, si je ne le suis pas. »

L'agent du FBI en resta la seringue « en l'air ».

« Qui vous fait penser cela ? »

« Nos directeurs respectifs ne signeraient pas un mandat d'arrêt contre moi sans ce mobile. Forster a eut un doute aussi, il a pensé un temps je m'étais identifié au tueur de Baltimore : Gil Grear.»

Une semaine, une seule semaine s'était écoulée, pour Sacks cela semblait avoir duré une éternité. Mais avec sa lucidité propre à lui-même, DiNozzo le rappelait à l'ordre.

Lâchez-le, les hommes s'exécutèrent sans poser de question. Il défit lentement le garrot, reposa la seringue.

« VOUS pensez que nous sommes au moins deux, que mon complice m'a lâché, et qu'il veut ma mort de peur que je le dénonce. »

« Allez me chercher les deux autres. Vous savez vous n'existeriez pas il faudrait vous inventer. »

---------------------


	37. Chapter 34d

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci de vos reviews, et bienvenue à ceux qui nous rejoignent

Chapitre 34d :

---------------------

**4****ème**** partie.**

Sacks regarda DiNozzo un moment : il comprenait à présent pourquoi Gibbs le claquait si souvent ; lui aussi à cet instant en ressentait le besoin.

Dans un élan de « sympathie » il n'avait injecté qu'une demie dose, ce qui avait eu pour seul effet de détendre Tony et de le rendre plus réceptif aux questions. La faiblesse de l'agent avait fait le reste, la sueur, etc…

« Vous avez soif ? Faim ? »

« Je boirai bien la soupe. »

L'agent du FBI l'aida. Puis sorti à la rencontre des agents du NCIS. Toujours sous bonne garde.

« Il va bien. Il a paniqué..»

« Cela n'excuse pas votre comportement. »

« Le docteur Wilshom va venir le voir. S'il me l'autorise je l'interrogerai ce soir. »

Le verdict tomba peu après.

« Pas plus de dix minutes. »

Sacks lui colla une feuille sous le nez.

« Je ne voulais pas arriver à ces extrémités. »

Le docteur lu rapidement le papier, la signature, se liquéfia littéralement.

« Dix minutes : n'oubliez pas. »

Abby entra la première, elle se précipita sur Tony et l'étrangla à moitié. McGee gêné demeura en retrait. Sacks semblait moins belliqueux.

« Ecoutez DiNozzo je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails. Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide, je suis sérieux, on pourrait faire une trêve ? Ce n'est pas pour vous accuser de meurtre. Vous avez donné quelques informations à Forrest avant-hier, j'aurai besoin de quelques éclaircissements, voulez-vous bien répondre à mes questions ? »

« … »

« Melle Scuito confirmez lui que l'accusation pour meurtre n'est plus valable. »

Agacée, la jeune femme lui frappa plusieurs fois sur la poitrine avec le doigt.

« Vous le saviez aussi bien que moi pourquoi lui avoir montré le mandat d'arrêt ? »

« Si vous vous souvenez bien j'ai dit soupçonné, et non accusé. »

« Quelle différence : avec vous soupçonné correspond à la prison à vie, voire plus dans certains états. On vous connaît.»

Tony désorienté ne comprenait rien.

« Pourquoi tant de hâte ? »

« Il a peur que je ne sois pas capable de te protéger. »

« Tu sais après ce que je viens de voir McGee il n'a pas vraiment tort. »

« Tu n'es pas juste Tony, on vient de passer une semaine vraiment éprouvante. »

« Excuses moi le bleu de t'avoir fait faire des heures supplémentaires. Gâché tes soirées alors que j'échappais à ma mort.»

« AIE »

Abby l'avait pincé sérieusement.

« Mais enfin McGee à quoi tu penses ? »

« Non Tony… c'est que… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Forrest est un redoutable patron. »

« Et directeur Sheppard ? »

« Elle a été virée, remplacée ou mutée, on n'a plus de nouvelles. »

Sacks s'impatientait. Il sortit un petit magnétophone.

« Melle Scuito, McGee sortez ou taisez-vous. » Il vérifia les questions, les réponses, il n'avait que peu de temps et ne souhaitait pas le gaspiller.

Qui est le tueur du jeudi 17 

Gil Grear pendant un certain temps.

Depuis fin 2000

Alysson Kuvaz je présume

« Ton Alysson ? »

« Melle ! »

« Pardon. »

Vous aviez-vous avec l'agent Forster du FBI mercredi 16 au Bunnie 's comment vous-a-t-il contacté ?

Comme d'habitude par mail, le dernier du « Style » un cyber café, je ne suis pas sur.

Vous étiez à Union Station ce jour-là entre 20h15, et 20h45, pour quoi faire ?

Je ne sais plus

Louer une voiture ?

Pourquoi ! J'ai la mienne

Après être sorti du Bunnie's quels son vos souvenirs ?

…

Pardon : de quoi vous souvenez-vous ? 

Je me suis réveillé dans une grotte

Vous avez été blessé à la tête vous souvenez-vous quand ?

Non.

D'avoir tiré sur Forster ?

Non nous travaillons ensemble sur l'affaire, échangions des renseignements, parfois des photos.

Ce n'est pas grave vous aurez accès au dossier quand vous le voudrez. De l'enlèvement ?

Pas vraiment des flash.

Vous connaissez un certain Damien Costa ?

Oui.

Depuis quand ?

Trop longtemps 1998 peut-être

Eagle March ?

Oui je les ai connus ensemble, je travaillais pour Forrest sous couverture, j'avais infiltré leur organisation

Les avez-vous vu récemment ?

Je ne me souviens pas.

Koren ?

Qui est-ce ?

Sans importance

**McGee leva la main**.

Allez-y, 'ai presque fini. 

« Que signifie LVKG »

Laverie Kuvaz Grear, c'était un pressing qui appartenait à Grear.

« … ? … »

Alysson était la fille de Grear ? Je l'ai découvert par hasard, j'ai été imprudent, tout était tellement logique. La date anniversaire…

Tony perdait pied à nouveau…

Pensez-vous que Grear, Costa ou March étaient de connivence pour les crimes ?

Pour Baltimore sans doute. Je pense que Costa m'avait retrouvé, J'étais suivi, j'ai averti Forrest il n'est jamais venu à notre rendez-vous, c'était le mercredi 16 août 2000. Costa pouvait être derrière ce qui c'est passé mais je n'ai jamais eu la preuve.

Forster avait un dossier sur lequel nous n'arrivons pas à mettre la main dessus sauriez-vous où il peut être ?

Non

**Abby leva la main.**

Sacks vérifia l'heure.

C'est bon 

« A quel endroit a été prise la photo de ton fils ? »

Je n'en sais rien. Le père de Bettina avait une usine d'armement près de Montréal. D'où vient cette photo ? »

Abby fixa McGee qui fixa Sacks. Ils devaient jouer franc-jeu.

« Sous la maison d'Alysson il y avait des pièces camouflées, dont une remplie de photos, elle vient de là. Forrest pense que c'est Costa ou March qui l'aurait prise… que ton fils pourrait être en danger, on veut simplement le retrouver ; le protéger.»

« Qui a vu ces photos ? »

« Forrest, Gibbs, c'est tout je crois... Il me semble qu'ils ont également parlé de vidéos. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il y avait dans ces pièces mais ils en étaient tout retournés, surtout Gibbs, enfin…»

Tony avait changé de couleur, jusqu'au dernier moment il avait espéré que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, mais le passé qu'il avait voulu oublier le rattrapait, cette bonne conduite qu'il avait désiré s'acheter; ce mur qu'il avait construit, volait en éclat, ses amis lui tourneraient le dos, et il n'y pourrait rien, quoique ce soit le piège se refermait sur lui. Costa ou March quelle différence, ils désiraient lui faire payer sa trahison, le détruire au même titre qu'il avait détruit leur vie. Ils voulaient qu'il regarde par-dessus son épaule, qu'il vive dans la peur constante jusqu'au restant de ses jours, s'ils ne parvenaient pas à le tuer mentalement, le déshonneur aurait raison de lui.

L'heure des comptes avait sonnée.

D'une manière comme d'une autre, cette enquête laisserait des traces : physiques, morales…

---------------------

Le docteur Adam Wilshom frappa et entra dans la pièce, accompagné d'une infirmière qui tenait le plateau repas.

« J'ai été assez patient. M. Sacks. »

« Oui merci docteur nous avons fini. »

Les trois agents sortirent en silence.

« McGee mes hommes vont rester ici ce soir, nous avons établi notre QG dans la chambre à côté, il y a un lit si vous le désirez. Je rentre à Washington. Fornell attend mon rapport. Melle Scuito ? »

« Je suis venue par mes propres moyens. »

« Bien je vous quitte. »

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner doucement.

« Il est bien gentil tout à coup. »

« Oui Abby, il a peur qu'on lui colle un rapport. »

---------------------

la 5ème partie sera mini : enquête de Gibbs et Ziva (mardi ou mercredi)

On approche de la fin, mais une suite « SPECIALE DUCKY ET TONY » à Londres est prévue, avec une GUEST STAR : Adam Carter et son service. Etes-vous intéressé ?


	38. Chapter 34e

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci de vos reviews, et bienvenue à ceux qui nous rejoignent

Soit je suis en avance ou en retard, à vous de choisir mais comme McGee, je cherche le petit truc qui vous accroche, et vous donne envie de dire « vivement le prochain chapitre »,

Plus mon histoire avance et plus je dois me relire pour continuer à être non pas logique mais plausible, ma fic progresse, certains chapitres s'enchaînent sans problème, et d'autre sont plus complexes.

Chapitre 34e :

---------------------

**5****ème**** partie**

Plus tôt dans la journée.

A 7h00 Les deux agents sortaient de l'aéroport dans leur voiture de location et prenaient la direction de Naperville, Mme March habitait une rue dans le centre ville au 1024 N Ewing St. La grande maison était perchée sur une petite « colline », une allée faite de petits cailloux blancs partait de l'entrée de la propriété à un parking situé à quelques mètres de l'immense terrasse entourée de petits arbustes rares, le portail électrique s'ouvrait dès que les roues avant d'une voiture passaient sur une plateforme en macadam. LAa propriété était vraiment magnifique avec ici et là quelques massifs fleuris, et un magnifique bassin d'où émergeaient 4 chevaux en marbre attelés de front.

« Je connais l'original, c'est je crois une réplique d'un des bassin du château de Versailles en France.

Mme March n'attend pas sur la pension de son mari pour vivre. »

« Elle ne la touche pas, McGee a réussit à cracker son compte bancaire dans les trois jours qui suivent le versement de la pension celle-ci est transférée sur un autre compte courant, des retraits sont effectués périodiquement. Par carte internationale, je crois que McGee a lancé une surveillance pour savoir si les prélèvements sont faits toujours du même endroit, et également des recherches à partir du permis de conduire de March.»

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ici lorsque l'on réserve une chambre on donne son numéro de permis de conduire. »

« Vous pensez le retrouver de cette façon ? »

« Non ce relèverait du miracle. Mais toutes les idées sont exploitables. »

« Vous ne pensez pas que sa femme risque d'être en danger si nous l'interrogeons ? »

Gibbs avait remarqué qu'on les suivait depuis l'aéroport, ce n'était jamais le même véhicule, mais en agent entraîné, il avait remarqué la méthode de filature des fédéraux.

« Elle sera protégé, disons plutôt que sa maison, sa ligne téléphonique seront sous surveillance. »

Mme March était prévenue de leur arrivée aux alentours de 9h30, en parfaite maîtresse de maison leur avait fait préparer un petit déjeuner. C'était une femme très élégante qui portait admirablement bien ses 64 ans, grande mince, les cheveux blonds cendrés, de très jolis yeux gris-bleus elle était vêtue d'un ensemble « framboise écrasée » qui devait venir d'une boutique de luxe.

Tout y était : café, lait, sucre, lait, jus de fruits, biscottes, marmelade.

Mme March de son nom de jeune fille Hélène Joyce, était l'unique héritière de Noha Joyce l'un des principaux fondateur de la Jacobs Engineering Group. A la mort de son père elle avait prit sa place au conseil d'administration. C'était à se demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés d'adresse. Gibbs comprenait à présent pourquoi le procureur avait tiqué en signant les documents autorisant la « protection », un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Mme March se montra coopérative et répondit à toutes leurs questions.

« Elle avait épousé March en septembre 1974, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis le 11 septembre 2001, comme les autorités elle supposait qu'il était décédé, quant à sa pension elle n'était pas au courant des transferts, son comptable s'occupait de tout, d'ailleurs les sommes devaient en principe être reversées à des œuvres caritatives, elle ne savait même pas le montant de sa fortune. Dans la famille des Joyce ont ne divorçait pas mais depuis que son mari s'était associé avec son frère et commencé à tremper dans des affaires louches elle avait souhaité couper les ponts, pour ne pas être impliquée. »

« Mais dès que verrai mon comptable je lui poserai la question. Vous pensez que mon mari serait encore en vie ? »

« Il semblerait que oui, disons que nous en avons la preuve, il a fort bien pu profiter de l'opportunité pour disparaître. Ce qui nous inquiète le plus c'est que les deux frères sont à nouveau réunis. »

« A qui s'en sont-ils pris cette fois-ci ? »

« A l'un de mes agents. Anthony DiNozzo et une jeune femme, il les avait fréquenté pendant quelques temps. »

« Ce nom ne me dit rien. »

Gibbs chercha sur son calepin.

« Il s'appelait peut-être Alan Watts, c'était à la fin des années 1990, entre 1996 et 1998 sans doute. »

« Non. Désolé. Mon mari et son frère fréquentaient tellement de personnes à l'époque… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Que pouvez vous me dire sur Damien Costa. »

« Leur mère était française, leur père un soldat américain, il me semble que leur père est demeuré environ 2 ans en France et a vécu avec leur mère, l'un des enfants est resté avec elle, tandis que l'autre est venu au pays avec son père, il a été élevé par ses grands-parents. Damien est venu aux Etats-Unis à la mort de sa mère il y a environ 12 ans, son véritable nom est Danny March, mais en souvenir de ses attaches il a toujours conservé son non français. »

« Comment avez-vous connu votre mari ? »

« Lors d'une Garden-Party organisé ici même. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de son frère. »

« Ce n'est pas étonnant. Connaîtriez-vous quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider ? Aurait-il gardé des contacts avec ses anciens ''partenaires ''»

« Non je ne crois pas, beaucoup sont morts… en prison ... Le département de police de Péoria était sur l'affaire ils étaient inefficaces, ou fermaient les yeux, la CIA est intervenu…»

« Nous connaissons la suite. Vous souvenez-vous du chef de la police à l'époque ?»

« C'est un nom comme Jenk… il est sans doute à la retraite maintenant. Ou muté, car l'affaire a fait grand bruit, et beaucoup de mal. »

« Nous n'allons pas abuser de votre temps plus longtemps. »

Ils quittèrent rapidement la propriété.

« Nous allons à Péoria. »

« Vous savez Gibbs, il n'est peut être pas bon de remuer la bouse de vache. »

Mais il en savait trop ou pas assez, et il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête les photos de son agent qu'il avait découvertes chez Alysson Kuvaz. Forrest demeurait assez discret, ne dévoilant que le strict nécessaire. Il devait découvrir la vérité sur cette ancienne affaire pour lui, pour Tony, pour les morts…

« Je ne cherche que le moyen de mettre la main sur March. D'ailleurs je me demande… »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien ! »

Mais il réfléchissait à grande vitesse, les personnes du beau monde, assoiffées de sensations nouvelles et diverses…, cachées derrière un paravent de gentillesse et de bonté… s'achetant une conduite en rompant tout lien avec le milieu… Gibbs avait une mémoire photogénique extraordinaire, mme Hélène Joyce ou March il l'avait déjà vu, mais où ? Il fallait qu'il parle à Forrest beaucoup trop de questions demeuraient sans réponses…

-------------------

**Prochain chapitre : mini- rencontre avec le capitaine Jenk… et avancée sur la recherche de Jenny Sheppard, normalement demain ou après demain. Mais comme vous le devenez on approche du but…**

-------------------

**Bonus pour ARTEMIS et les curieux**

_en principe fin de OUT OF ORDER_

…_EPILOGUE_

_Jenny et Gibbs sortirent du MTAC et observèrent Tony et Liam qui dormaient._

_Jethro c'est Noël, le jour des miracles, ils sont enfin réunis même si ce n'est qu'éphémère, profitons avec eux de cet instant magique._

_Il l'embrassa sur la joue._

_Encore un peu et je croirais au Père-Noël…_

_Peut être une visite de Tony sur la tombe de Bettina histoire de boucler l'enquête et pour lui permettre de repartir sur de nouvelles bases._

_début de (pas encore de titre)_

_RESUME : _

_Une convention sur les médecins légiste et l'investigation criminelle à Londres, un avion, une hôtesse de l'air et Tony…_

_L'enfant de la jeune femme était dans la même classe que Wes Carter ; il est découvert dans Hyde Park, noyé dans le Serpentine Lake, Accident ? Meurtre ? Sombre histoire ? Tony (interrogé comme témoin ?) et Adam (menant l'enquête à titre privé) un instant opposé…_

_Des chapitres plus longs, mais aussi espacés… (recherche oblige)_

_Jouable ??? Cette histoire existera mais indépendante, ou liée ???_


	39. Chapter 39 : entre haine et pardon

Disclamer : id…

-------------------

Chapitre 39 : entre haine et pardon

-------------------

1ère partie.

Il y avait environ 230 km entre Naperville et Péoria. Le trajet dura un peu plus de deux heures Ils prirent le temps de s'arrêter prendre un café et pour prévenir de leur arrivée. Ziva chercha l'adresse sur une borne internet et la trouva facilement : 600 SW Adams, ainsi que le numéro de téléphone : 309-673-4521.

Le capitaine Earl Lenkwood était toujours chef du département de Police de Péoria, il leur avait donné rendez-vous vers 15h00.

Le planton de service introduisit les deux agents du NCIS dans le bureau de son supérieur.

« Que personne ne nous dérange. » La porte fut fermée et les persiennes baissées. « Souhaitez-vous un café ? Une autre boisson. »

Autant demander à un aveugle s'il veut voir clair. Quelques minutes après chacun avait en main sa boisson préférée et la buvait en silence. Gibbs en profita pour observer celui qui avait le premier chef de son agent.

Le capitaine Lenkwood était un homme de couleur, il n'était pas facile de lui donner un âge. Quelques cheveux grisonnants aux tempes, des petites pattes d'oies aux yeux, sa voix forte, un embonpoint naissant laissait penser qu'il approchait des 70 ans, Mme March avait raison il aurait tout aussi bien pu être déjà en retraite.

Lenkwood ouvrit un épais dossier qu'il venait de sortir d'un de ses tiroirs de bureau.

**« Affaire Costa –DiNozzo. »**

« Je suis à votre disposition ; que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Etiez-vous au courant que Costa travaillait en association avec son frère ? »

« Non comment s'appelait-il ? »

« Eagle March. »

« Ce nom a été cité plusieurs fois, mais j'ignorais leur lien de parenté. »

Le policier feuilleta le dossier.

« L'affaire a fait grand bruit dans la région, beaucoup de gens trempaient dans leur combine, ils avaient des clients puissants et très riches dans tout le pays, et je ne parle pas que de la drogue, des filles, et du trafic d'armes, d'ailleurs DiNozzo avait parfaitement bien travaillé, il en a payé le prix fort, j'ai appris ce qui lui est arrivé à Baltimore. »

«Il y a de fortes probabilités que les deux frères soient derrière cela. A part March et Costa combien se sont échappés. »

« Une seconde. Voilà : très peu en vérité, nous avions pratiqué plusieurs arrestations, lors de nos nombreuses descentes un peu partout, plusieurs personnes ont été extradées vers les pays d'Amérique Latine (où ils ne badinent pas, pour eux être soupçonné de pédophilie ou tout autre trafic égal la peine capitale…), d'autres purgent encore leur peine de prison. Il me semble que seulement 5 ou 6 ont pu s'échapper. Ils se sont fait oublier. »

« Ce n'est plus le cas pour certains. »

«DiNozzo était trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté, la réputation de Costa n'était plus à faire, mais il manquait le petit quelque chose qui nous permettait de l'inculper. Il n'y a pas eu vraiment de procès. La CIA avait un dossier solide, mais de nombreuses vidéos, ou photos, avaient été déménagées lorsque DiNozzo a réussit à s'échapper. J'étais contre le fait qu'il infiltre l'Organisation, c'était un bon agent, parfois surestimant ses capacités, beaucoup trop de bons agents avaient payés de leur vie avant lui. Mais LUI a réussit, Tony a été malade pendant longtemps, j'ai même cru qu'il allait abandonner le métier de policier. Il me semble qu'un gars du gouvernement aurait voulut coincer Costa pour pillage et meurtre en Afrique. C'est ce qui s'était dit par la suite. »

Ziva qui était au courant de rien du tout, (sauf en ce qui concernait les meurtres et pillages en Afrique), crut bon de demander quelques éclaircissements.

« Quel genre de maladie ? »

Gibbs mourrait de savoir également, mais ils n'étaient pas là pour cela.

« Cela ne nous intéresse pas Ziva. C'est son problème. Continuez capitaine je vous en prie.»

« L'affaire a fait du mal dans la région, lorsque Tony a demandé sa mutation je l'ai appuyé car c'était devenu trop dangereux pour lui. Des noms avaient été cités des policiers, des notables de la région, sa vie était en danger..»

« Chefs d'entreprises ? »

« Comme je viens de dire des preuves avaient disparues. Finalement le but était atteint : l'organisation était démantelée. »

« Nous avons mis la main dessus cette semaine. Pour l'instant tout est sous scellés. »

« Vous allez rouvrir le dossier ? »

« Costa a passé un Deal avec l'Etat il est intouchable et lavé de toute accusation et poursuite, mais nous aimerions mettre la main sur March pour d'autres raisons. »

«Dans ce dossier il est indiqué qu'il serait mort en 2001. »

« ON s'est trompé. Le FBI et le NCIS sont à sa recherche, pour plusieurs meurtres, tentatives de meurtres, enlèvement d'un agent fédéral, et tout ce que nous ignorons encore. Pensez-vous qu'il pourrait revenir dans la région ? »

« Ce n'est pas impossible. »

« Existe-il une copie de ce dossier ? »

« Sans doute la CIA en a un double. C'est « classé confidentiel » Désolé. Comment va DiNozzo ?»

« March et Costa en ont encore après lui. »

« Si vous pouvez ne dévoilez pas ce que vous avez mis sous scellés. »

Ziva était intriguée.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Cela ferait plus de mal que de bien. » Le policier regarda attentivement Gibbs. « Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

« Je n'en suis pas responsable. Mais peut-être qu'il faudrait … Nous n'allons pas vous retarder d'avantage. »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider.»

Les deux agents du NCIS reprirent le chemin de l'aéroport de Chicago. Leur avion partait à vers 23h00.

« Mais enfin Gibbs allez-vous enfin me dire ce que vous avez trouvé dans ce sous-sol ? Quelles sont ces vidéos et ces photos ? »

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut le silence complet. Gibbs se concentra sur la route, et ne desserra plus les dents.

Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Lui-même avait eut du mal à assimiler ce qu'il avait découvert. Les photos il préférait les oubllier, les Vidéos ne jamaisles avoir découvertes.

Le point positif pour Peoria ; Tony avait trouvé l'aide pour rebondir ?

Pour Baltimore également

Et maintenant qui pourrait l'aider ?

Ziva lui avait demandé de ne pas remuer la bouse de vache

Le capitaine Lenkwood : de ne rien dévoiler de cette ancienne affaire.

C'était facile pour eux, mais lui avait une équipe à diriger, des homme et femmes à canaliser, orienter, et parfois claquer. Il avait besoin de savoir sur qui compter, à qui confier sa vie.

La perte d'un être aimé…, pouvait briser la vie d'un homme, lui avait survécu, surmonté… Mais…

-------------------------

Demain la suite

Partie 2


	40. Chapter 39b

Disclamer : …

Merci pour vos commentaires.

Histoire toujours ponctuée de petites expériences personnelles (orage, etc…), je pense que c'est ce qui la rend crédible.

-------------------

Chapitre 39 suite

-------------------

Partie 2

La soirée était bien avancé, il ne restait plus à la clinique que le personnel médical minimum. La police avait quitté les lieux dans la matinée, les ouvriers avaient travaillé en continu toute la journée et venaient de partir. La clinique redevenait lentement opérationnelle.

L'orage éclata : violent, puissant, accompagné de vents à plus de 120 km/h, éclairs et coups de tonnerre se succédaient à un rythme effroyable. L'alerte météo avait été donnée alors que Sacks était auprès de Tony, personne ne devait sortir.

Plusieurs routes furent inondées, d'autres coupées par la chute d'arbres.

Sacks envoya un Mail au NCIS et au FBI, leur relatant les points forts de l'interrogatoire, Tony ne se souvenait de pas grand-chose, mais son aide avait été précieuse, le temps leur était compté et chaque seconde perdue était une seconde de trop. Son message parti juste avant qu'un arbre ne tombe sur les lignes téléphoniques et électriques coupant ainsi la clinique du reste du monde.

Heureusement l'alimentation de secours fonctionnait.

Abby fulminait dans la salle d'attente, elle avait tellement de travail, son pire cauchemar : passer une nuit en compagnie de Sacks. McGee à ses côtés cachait son inquiétude, il n'avait jamais aimé ce temps, il se souvenait, d'une nuit mémorable dans une caravane, sur un camping à moitié désert, il avait 13 ans, deux orages s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au dessus de sa tête, il avait passé la nuit sous une couchette à trembler de peur, ses parents absents pour faire quelques courses avaient été bloqués par les chutes d'arbres, et enfin par les eaux en cru de la rivière non loin de là…

A chaque coup de tonnerre le jeune agent sursautait comme piqué par un aiguillon ce qui avait le don d'énerver d'avantage la jeune gothique et d'amuser Sacks qui les avait rejoint.

« J'ai réussi à envoyer mon rapport avant que nous soyons isolés. »

« Cela valait la peine de faire ce que vous avez fait ? » Abby avait encore en tête les bruits de « bagarre ». « Trois hommes entraînés pour maîtriser un homme qui ne peut pas se défendre, vous avez éprouvé de la satisfaction ? Vous vous êtes vengé de toutes les fois où Tony a eu raison sur vous. ».

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé. D'autres ont refusé, quelqu'un devait le faire.»

« Tu entends McGee en plus il s'attendrait presque à une médaille ! »

Ce n'était pas possible de raisonner avec la jeune femme, Sacks secoua la tête. Et exhiba le papier qui attestait ses fonctions et le montra « au bleu », comme le docteur Wilshom ce dernier reconnut la signature, et changea de couleur.

« Répondez moi honnêtement McGee avec un tel papier en main qu'auriez-vous fait ? »

« … »

« Merci ! Pour l'instant DiNozzo est surveillé par mes hommes, vu notre situation nous ne devrions pas avoir de problème cette nuit. »

« Oui mais je ne dois… » Le jeune agent du NCIS était las, il recommençait à avoir mal à la tête, sa blessure, les contrariétés, le stress.

Abby l'avait compris également, elle tâta le front de son ami, il est brûlant de fièvre, elle se radoucit.

« Tu prends toujours tes médicaments ? »

« Je ne les ai pas sur moi, nous sommes partis trop vite. Et je… »

« Tim, si tu tombes malade tu ne nous est d'aucune utilité, tu es humain, il y a un interne aux urgences vas le voir, si tu y tiens vraiment on va t'installer un lit d'appoint dans la chambre de Tony, comme cela tu le veilleras. »

« Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

« Oui t'inquiète. »

McGee les quitta soulagé.

-------------------------

Au NCIS ; WL Forrest venait de recevoir le mail de Sacks, il le lut avec attention. Puis décida de téléphoner à Jenny Sheppard.

«Oui Sheppard à l'appareil. »

« Jenny c'est Forrest, pourrions-nous nous rencontrer au NCIS à l'heure qui vous convient ? »

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil.

« Dans 3 heures, si ce n'est pas trop tard. »

« Je vous attends vers 23h00 alors ? »

« Parfait. »

------------

Dialogue entre Forrest et sheppard

Jenny Sheppard arriva à l'heure exacte, Forrest l'attendait.

Ils étaient assis depuis quelques secondes lorsqu'un vigil leur apporta une légère collation, chips aux crevettes, quelques légumes chinois avec un assortiment de sauce, pas de fourchettes, baguettes et doigts, bœuf aux champignons noirs. Vin assorti et Saké servi dans les fameuses petites tasses… Ils parlèrent de banalités durant le repas, ne souhaitant rompre le charme trop rare d'un repas en tête-à-tête.

« Je pense que vous ne m'avez pas convoquée pour parler de tout et de rien ? »

« Non ! La photo que je vous ai envoyée sur votre portable, nous en avons retrouvé l'origine. »

« Moi aussi. Elle a été prise au sommet du Mont-Royal à Montréal. Les parents de Bettina sont accoudés au promontoire, au loin on aperçoit le Saint-laurent et le centre ville. »

« Bravo. »

« C'est une amie qui a pu définir l'endroit. »

« Comment ? »

« Elle a été prise exactement au même endroit avec son fiancé. »

« J'oublie votre passé d'agent spécial. »

« J'ai même mieux, grâce aux nombreuses relations que j'ai gardées, et aux quelques services que l'on me doit encore, j'ai réussit à retrouver la trace des parents de Bettina. Son père est d'origine canadienne c'est le propriétaire de la Leds Compagnie domiciliée près de Norfolk, c'est une entreprise qui met au point le système de visée de nos missiles derniers cris ainsi que d'une usine d'armement au Canada. S'ils ont disparus pendant près de 6 ans, changé de nom, j'ai retrouvé leur adresse grâce à un dossier d'adoption qu'ils ont déposés en justice, plus précisément au JAG. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Navy. Leur fille était enseigne, et c'est un avocat du JAG qui leur avait accordé la garde et déchu Tony de ses droits de père. Ils habitent Annandale et Liam est scolarisé à l'école Catholique Saint-Esprit.»

« Vous pensiez mettre des semaines ? Vous avez mis moins de cinq jours.»

« Le capitaine Faith Coleman m'a énormément aidé, je ne connais pas exactement vos intentions, mais….» Elle lui tendit un dossier. « Ceci est le dossier pour l'adoption du garçon, je l'ai lu, si Tony désire faire valoir ses droits de père, il n'a aucune chance. Même moi je lui refuserai. »

« Tony ignore tout de nos démarches, Abby lui a dit que nous recherchons son fils pour le protéger.»

« Forrest lisez ce dossier, le gamin est heureux, les Leds sont riches. Quelle vie il aurait auprès de DiNozzo. Les services sociaux sont en train de faire une enquête discrète sur lui, à votre avis ? »

« Essayez de rencontrer les Leds voir s'il y a possibilité de passer un accord, nous ferons appel, moi aussi j'ai des relations. Nous trouverons des témoins de moralité, nous nous battrons pour Tony, pour eux… deux…»

« Pourquoi cela a tant d'importance à vos yeux ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas de mes parents, j'ai été adopté. » Il lui montra le médaillon qu'il avait autour du cou. « Pourtant chaque jour je pense à eux. Et je cherche leur meurtrier, si un jour Liam découvre qu'il a été adopté même par ses grands parents, il souhaitera rencontrer son père. Tony ne sera peut-être plus là. »

Les deux hommes avaient beaucoup en commun. Et quelque part ils se ressemblaient.

« Je me doutais de votre détermination le capitaine Faith Coleman m'a assigné un jeune avocat il s'appelle Sten Howard, sa boisson favorite est le lait-fraise, c'est un gamin à peine 30 ans. Dès que vous lui posez une question, il vous récite par cœur un article ou décret avec date, alinéa, et se met au garde-à-vous.»

------------

**suite de ces deux petits paragraphes demain **


	41. Chapter 39c

Disclamer : …

Merci pour vos commentaires.

-------------------

Chapitre 40 b

-------------------

Partie 3

Bien que la clinique soit coupé de tout Sacks ne relâchait pas la pression sur les hommes qui gardaient la porte de la chambre.

Abby approuvait intérieurement, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, ceux qui en avaient après son ami étaient capables de tout, ils venaient encore de le démontrer. Alors que le procès approchait Costa était sous surveillance étroite, comme Ziva elle se demandait comment il bénéficiait d'une telle liberté de mouvement. Même si Tony ne semblait pas se souvenir, dès le début de nombreux indices prouvaient qu'il avait participé, et sans l'intervention de Forrest elle chercherait encore. Ils avaient un avantage sur March, ce dernier ignorait certainement qu'ils avaient réussit à prouver son implication, et le lien de parenté entre lui et Costa. Le malheureux chien de garde trouvé mort dans la propriété d'Alysson Kuvaz leur avait laissé un héritage.

Abby avait distribué au personnel et aux agents du FBI une photo de l'apparence présente de March, tel qu'il s'était présenté la veille aux urgences.

Comme le disait souvent Tony, McGee suivait le protocole à la virgule près, et même au-delà, aussi ce dernier décida de descendre aux urgences par l'escalier de secours, en cas de nouvelle panne il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver coincé dans l'ascenseur en attendant des secours pour le moins hypothétiques.

Au sous-sol il fut étonné de ne voir personne, les salles étaient vides, et l'interne était absent, ce qui était inhabituel, il décida de partir à sa recherche, il se dirigea vers le « quai » des urgences, des blessés étaient peut-être arrivés à la clinique, en effet une mini fourgonnette blanche de marque Ford était garée non loin, il approcha prudemment, les portes arrières étaient fermées, mais les clefs se trouvaient sur le démarreur. Il jeta un œil par l'une des vitres et aperçu un homme en sous-vêtements bâillonné et ligoté à l'arrière.

Quel idiot il faisait, pourquoi n'avait-il pas donné l'alarme avant de sortir. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et parti à l'accueil des urgences, il chercha sur le menu déroulant du téléphone « salle d'attente du premier » en priant pour que l'agent du FBI ou l'un de ses hommes s'y trouve encore.

« Agent spécial Sacks. »

« Ici McGee. March est à l'intérieur, je viens de retrouver son véhicule sur le parking dehors, il a prit les vêtements de l'interne.»

« Il n'est pas au premier mes hommes surveillent les accès, à part vous personne n'est descendu ou monté. Il est encore au sous-sol. »

« J'ai fouillé toutes les pièces. »

« Il doit se cacher en attendant où êtes-vous ? Je vous rejoints.»

« A l'accueil : quand vous sortez de la cage d'escalier tournez à gauche, c'est le second bureau à votre droite. »

« J'arrive ne bougez pas. » Avant de descendre il donna ses dernières instructions.

« Tout ce qui passe cette porte qui n'est pas moi ou l'agent du NCIS vous l'arrêtez. »

« Bien monsieur. »

Sacks rejoignit l'accueil et les deux hommes commencèrent à fouiller méthodiquement le sous-sol.

« Nous pourrions demander à l'interne de nous aider. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de mettre sa vie en danger. McGee.Taisez-vous et faites moins de bruit.»

Ils venaient d'inspecter le dernier couloir où se trouvaient les salles de soins, etc… Sacks retournait déjà sur ses pas alors que McGee sortait de l'entrepôt de médicaments, quand soudainement une plaque du plafond fut déplacée et un homme en blouse blanche atterrit silencieusement sur le sol. Le sang de McGee ne fit qu'un tour, il dégaina.

« Sacks derrière vous. »

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de tirer, les deux agents spéciaux firent feux simultanément, il s'écroula au sol, mortellement touché.

Sacks et McGee se précipitèrent vers le corps étendu au sol. Instinctivement l'agent du NCIS jeta un coup de pied dans l'arme qui se trouvait à côté du corps (l'expertise balistique devait confirmer plus tard que c'était le même MK23 SOCOM : pistolet de calibre 45 qui avait abattu les deux commandos des forces spéciales). Sacks retourna le corps sur le dos et chercha un pouls, mais ce n'était plus la peine. Le bleu l'avait touché dans le dos sans succès (l'homme portait un gilet pare-balles sous la blouse), Sacks en revanche en agent expérimenté avait visé plus haut, plus précisément à 2,5 cm au-dessus de la clavicule gauche, sectionnant net l'artère carotide, une de ses balles l'avait raté, mais la troisième l'avait touché en pleine tête.

« Si vous n'aviez pas été là, il se serait échappé encore une fois. »

Pour une fois la coopération du NCIS et du FBI portait ses fruits. Ils n'en revenaient pas ils l'avaient eut. Sacks se releva doucement, et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Vous avez fait du bon travail McGee nos recherches concernant March sont terminées. »

Alors que McGee rangea son arme, il s'aperçu qu'une tache de sang grandissait sur le côté droit de sa chemise, la troisième balle de l'agent du FBI n'avait pas été perdue pour tout le monde.

Sacks s'approcha et souleva doucement les habits du bleu, la blessure était superficielle la balle l'avait juste éraflé.

« Ce n'est rien attendez moi ici je vais chercher des secours. » Il venait à peine de franchir les premières portes battantes qu'il entendit un bruit sourd, il se retourna instinctivement, McGee était évanoui sur le sol.

----------

Tout danger était à présent écarté, l'interne libéré, McGee soigné, et March dans un tiroir à la morgue. Abby était comme à son habitude excitée comme une puce, Tim, Son Tim, avait sauvé la vie de Sacks, et ce dernier avait zigouillé le méchant qui avait fait tant de mal, et qui avait osé s'attaquer à Tony et aux siens, elle en était presque frustré de la manière si facile dont ils l'avaient eu. Puis soudain elle craint le pire et s'il…

« C'est bien lui ? »

« Oui Abby. »

« Il n'avait pas de masque. »

« Non Abby. Ne t'inquiète pas.»

« Il faut lui dire, l'annoncer à Tony. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine il dort. Il ne comprendrait rien de toute façon. »

« Non mais il faut lui dire que son fils ne craint plus rien. C'est important pour lui. »

« Il y a encore Costa. »

« Oui mais tant que le procès a lieu, nous avons un répit et Tony aura le temps de se remettre. De toute façon si Alysson Kuvaz se remet il va y avoir un sacré procès. »

McGee regarda Abby tristement il lui revint alors une phrase que Tony avait prononcé : Tu ne connais pas toutes les données…Ce que j'ai fait… ce « jour-là » il avait voulut le faire renoncer à leur amitié, et sans doute cherché à l'éloigner de lui. Pour le jeune agent il n'y avait aucun doute, ce que Gibbs et Forrest avaient découvert était terrible et impliquait March, Costa et également Tony, il avait surpris son visage lorsqu'Abby avait parlé du sous-sol de la maison des Kuvaz des photos, des vidéos. Si procès il y avait cela détruirait son collègue et ami, leur amitié, d'après lui c'est ce que craignait Tony perdre l'estime que lui portait ses collègues, perdre sa crédibilité, son âme, et cherchait à se protéger en les rejetant. Ce mal le rongeait tel un cancer insidieux, et implacable, et l'isolait de tous.

Comme promis Abby avait fait installer un lit d'appoint dans la chambre, et McGee pouvait veiller sur le sommeil de son ami. Il était prés de 23h00, quand il se coucha.

« Vous l'avez eu, j'ai entendu des coups de feu ? »

« Oui Tony March est mort, il ne te fera plus de mal. »

« Tu restes prés de moi ? Tu n'es plus obligé. »

« Si tu veux que je partes je m'en vais. »

« Non… restes !»

« Tony il faut que tu guérisses tu ne peux pas me laisser seul avec Gibbs. »

« Il va me virer. »

A ce moment McGee fit un geste qu'il ne s'expliquera jamais, il lui donna une bonne claque avec sa paume sur le front, comme il avait vu si souvent Gibbs le faire, Tony lui jeta un coup œil méchant.

« Non mais ça va plus le Bleu. Recommences et je te tue. »

« Je… »

Après le moment de surprise les deux hommes se mirent à rire de bon cœur. McGee n'avait jamais entendu Tony rire ainsi, et ce dernier avait oublié le bien que cela faisait.

Les deux agents s'endormirent le cœur léger, l'un parce qu'il savait que son ami guérirait, l'autre parce qu'il avait repris un peu espoir.

Tony était satisfait car son fils était pour l'instant hors de portée des deux hommes.

----------

Le vendredi tout se déroula normalement, les routes enfin dégagées, le téléphone et l'électricité rétablis et chacun pu regagner ses pénates, seul McGee resta auprès de Tony.

----------

Le samedi Tony fut évacué sur Bethesda, le procès de Yassou débuta.

Comme prévu le NCIS fut déchargé de l'affaire Costa.

L'affaire March étant terminée (pour l'instant) les affaires reprirent.

-------------------

**Lundi 28 août 2006 : Falls Church (JAG)**

Jenny Sheppard avait rendez-vous avec Sten Howard, ce dernier était maladroit mais très motivé, pendant le week-end il avait recherché des cas similaires, les jugements en appel, ainsi que tous les textes de lois pouvant les aider, dans les archives du JAG aux Etats Unis ainsi qu'au Canada, étant donné la complexité de l'affaire, en fin de compte depuis que le Juge Avocat Général existait. Il avait même poussé son professionnalisme jusqu'à consulter les jugements civils des deux pays et était assez sceptique.

« Alors ? »

« Je crains que Forrest ne soit inflexible, et ne veuille aller jusqu'au procès. »

«Théoriquement il a près de 4 de chances de réussir. » Le jeune homme fut tout heureux d'aborder son travail.

**Sur 319 cas toute juridictions et jugements confondus dans des cas semblables,**

**Le tiers a été gagné en première instance, sans appel**

**Le restant a été perdu en appel**

**13 cas ont été gagnés par le père ou la mère, les causes sont diverses, remariage, bonne conduite, thérapies diverses, grands-parents trop vieux, enlèvements de l'enfant, il y a un cas où la procédure a duré tellement que finalement juridiquement l'enfant ne pouvait plus être adopté, décès accidentel des grands-parents.**

**Dans notre cas précis le lundi 18 septembre 2000, il a été refusé le droit de visite au père, et confié la garde exclusive de l'enfant à ses grands parents, cette sentence a été rendue suite à un rapport psychologique indiquant que le père était je cite : instable, sujet à des crises d'angoisse, alcoolique, ayant des tendance suicidaires, et n'étant pas dans la possibilité physique de s'occuper d'un enfant de 9 mois. Comme entre temps le père n'a pas fait les démarches nécessaires pour faire appel dans le délai imparti, ni les efforts afin de renouer contact avec ses beaux parents, il y a de fortes chances que celui-ci perdure, et que la demande d'adoption soit acceptée en l'état. **

**Enfin selon l'article… alinéa… du…. les services sociaux ont parfaitement le droit de faire une enquête, ou seul un représentant du JAG de la partie adverse a le droit d'être informé des résultats préliminaires, sous le couvert de la confidentialité. En fonction de quoi et selon les éléments en ma possession, le pourcentage de réussite descend à 0 . Bref aucune chance, c'est du temps et de l'argent gaspillé.**

Jenny Sheppard était atterrée.

**L'avis définitif sur l'adoption sera rendu le vendredi 15 septembre prochain, M. DiNozzo devra être présent, pour le dénoncer, dans l'éventualité où il ne pourrait pas se déplacer, il pourra être représenté par un ami.** Il lui tendit une liste imposante. **Voici tous les documents que vous devrez produire.**

« On est foutu. »

« Je n'emploierai pas ces mots mais OUI. »

« Arrangement. »

« Peu probable. »

« Je vous tiens au courrant, il faut que j'en informe M. Forrest.»

« Je reste à votre disposition. »

----------

Forrest n'était pas surpris des conclusions de l'enquête du jeune avocat. Etant donné la situation actuelle au NCIS il décida de s'absenter quelques heures, après avoir prit rendez-vous avec Mme Leds,

Il s'engagea sur les routes N° 395 puis 236 … qui une vingtaine de kilomètres après l'emmena à Annandale chez les Leds aux environs de 16h30.

Il n'en revenait pas qu'ils habitent si près de Washington, Tony aurait pu presque pu croiser son fils sans le savoir.

Forrest avait choisi cette heure pour deux raisons, déjà préparer Mme Leds à sa venue, et la seconde il souhaitait se rendre à l'école Catholique Saint-Esprit.

Il attendit à la sortie des classes observant le va et vient des parents venant chercher leur progéniture en sortant du travail, il repéra facilement la voiture qui se gara non loin du passage piéton, un homme ouvrit la portière arrière droite un gamin y monta, portant l'uniforme caractéristique de l'école, il prit une photo au télé-objectif, nul doute c'était bien le fils de Tony, même yeux verts, même cheveux châtains, même sourire canaille. De plus il n'avait guère changé depuis la dernière photo.

Forrest engagea la voiture sur le chemin de pierre qui sinuait entre les érables centenaires, enfin il s'arrêta aux pieds d'immenses escaliers de marbre blanc ; fortuné n'était pas vraiment le mot.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un majordome en lilvrée.

« Qui dois-je annoncer ? »

« William Lewis Forrest du NCIS. »

« Faites-le entrer Pierre. »

« Bien Madame. »

Une femme vint à sa rencontre grande, blonde, la quarantaine, drapée dans une robe en soie mauve.

« Je me présente Samantha Leds. »

Il la suivit jusqu'à un « salon particulier » richement décoré, « Pierre » leur apporta thé et café, peu de temps après.

« C'est à quel sujet ? »

« Voilà Mme Leds, Je souhaite vous avertir que Tony DiNozzo va contester votre demande d'adoption et demander à avoir la garde partagée de son fils. »

« Vous plaisantez j'espère ? »

« Je ne pense pas, non. Il y a 6 ans cela me semblait la meilleure des solutions que en ayez la garde.

Mais il n'était pas question de priver Tony de ses futurs droits de visite. Ni de le faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas. »

« Vous contestez le rapport du psychologue ? »

« Aucunement. Mais c'était un coup bas, Tony l'a très mal vécu, il venait de perdre sa fiancé, et vous lui enleviez peut sa seule raison de vivre. »

« Il fallait faire appel, à cet époque. »

« C'est à moi de vous demander si vous plaisantez. »

« Tony était intrépide, inconscient du danger, après le drame il était perdu, s'était mis à boire, le bébé n'était pas en sécurité. Nous avons fait ce que nous devions, de plus lui interdire le droit de visite mettait le petit à l'abri si le ou les meurtriers présumés de Bettina cherchait à nouveau à nuire, nous avons bénéficiés du la protection des témoins et nous avons voyagé pendant presque 6 ans, nous nous sommes installés ici que l'année dernière, à l'automne. »

« Cette affaire a fait remonter de douloureux souvenirs à la surface, Tony traverse une mauvaise passe, cela lui ferait du bien de voir son fils. » Il lui tendit un double de la photo de Montréal. « Cette photo a été prise par Costa ou quelqu'un proche de lui. Il n'a pas eu besoin de Tony pour vous retrouver. »

« Comprenez-nous nous n'avions qu'une fille, et un petit fils. C'est normal que nous ayons voulut le protéger. Il a tout ce qu'il veut ici, il est heureux a une famille, des cousins, des oncles, un professeur particulier de musique, que pourrait lui apporter son père ? Une gardienne jour et nuit, ainsi que le week-end, des repas à point d'heure fait de barres de céréales. »

« Tony est son père Liam porte son nom. Il a des droits. »

« Pourquoi l'aidez-vous ? »

« Tony est un ami, il m'a aidé énormément dans le passé, et je voudrai lui rendre la pareil. »

« Il a de la chance de pouvoir compter sur de tels amis. Mais vous allez perdre. C'est cruel de laisser croire à Tony qu'il pourrait avoir gain de cause, vous allez le détruire une seconde fois. »

Mme Leds semblait inflexible, mais Forrest avait des atouts dans sa manche, il la quitta une heure après, mais pu rencontrer le jeune garçon, il était vif et intelligent, et savait ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard comme métier : il voulait aider les avions à voler et porter un uniforme (en termes plus adultes : pilote de chasse) et ainsi respecter ainsi la tradition, à chaque génération chez les Leds il y avait un militaire.

Forrest abandonna l'affaire. Les Leds obtinrent gain de cause.

---------------------

Vous connaissez la fin, mais maintenant à moi de trouver le moyen d'y parvenir.

Comme les prochaines semaines risques d'être moins passionnantes (procès convalescence de Tony), je vous suggère de faire un bond virtuel de quelques semaines. Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	42. ANNONCE

Disclamer : …

Merci pour vos commentaires.

-------------------

Chapitre 42 : annonce

-------------------

Ce n'était pas prévu mais je vous annonce sans doute la 4ème partie de mon histoire, je la relis au moins trois fois par semaine afin de ne pas commettre d'impair, et c'est en lisant la review de deydy, mes parenthèses, et deci-delà quelques phrases ou indices, que j'ai pensé : c'est une idée à creuser.

Je prévoyais une fin rapide (comme dans la série) car tous les éléments étaient réunis :

Il ne pouvait pas avoir de procès Costa (véto du gouvernement)

Alysson non plus car trop instable.

Tony témoin réfutable

Je pensais personnellement à un tireur isolé pour éliminer Costa, quelques mises au point, des claques derrière la tête, des cris et des « larmes », tout cela étalé sur deux ou trois chapitres, tout en respectant la trame de mon histoire. Les photos et vidéos étaient brûlées… (mais chut je ne peux pas tout dévoiler)

Si vous le souhaitez : procès il y aura, mais patience…, car nous allons rentrer dans un monde à part que je souhaitais éviter en « commentant » sobrement (enfin j'espère) ce qu'il y avait dans la cave sans trop détailler. Il y aura un rebondissement spectaculaire qui relancera toute d'intrigue.

Si tout ce qu'a fait Tony lors de sa mission sous couverture ressurgit à la surface cela va être très dur pour lui, pour l'équipe. Qui va le rejeter ? Le comprendre ? La réaction de Gibbs sera intéressante à analyser, McGee aussi, ce sera terrible (mais je suis prête). De toute façon procès en Huit-clos, car il y a le cas de Liam.

A vous de choisir, comme le chapitre précédent se termine bien, rendez-vous dans quelques jours.

Merci.

PS je peux faire deux suites pour les indécis, mais en une seule partie chacune et cela demandera plus de temps.

**Quoiqu'il en soit le prochain chapitre commencera le lundi 18 septembre**.

Votre avis est important car c'est vous qui choisissez.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclamer : …

Merci pour vos commentaires.

-------------------

Chapitre 43 : **4****ème**** PARTIE :** partie sans procès

-------------------

Partie A

---------------------

Le lundi 18 septembre 2006

Le procès de Yassou pour lequel Costa devait témoigner, en était à sa troisième semaine d'audience. Entre report, suspension, témoin absent, pause etc…, etc… il n'avait pas encore été appelé à la barre.

Témoins et jurés étaient sous haute protection, dans un hôtel de « LUXE ». Les médias ne dévoilant que le strict nécessaire.

Le NCIS attendait le fin du procès, surtout un faux pas de Costa pour :

Jenny Sheppard souhait que tout cela finisse le plus rapidement possible (elle espérait reprendre ses fonctions bientôt)

Forrest le supprimer, pour éviter « les vagues »

Gibbs l'interroger, pour comprendre…

McGee hésitait encore, mais cela devait être la meilleure solution pour son ami

Quant à Ziva elle voulait le couper en tranché ou lui faire bouffer les boucles d'oreille de sa grand-mère (à vous de traduire), même si pour cela elle devait demander l'assistance de Tony (surtout lui demander), On sait qu'en manière de torture les femmes on de l'imagination à revendre, et Ziva n'était pas en reste.

Abby voulait l'enfermer dans une cale avec des rats, les regarder le bouffer petit à petit, en commençant par les parties les plus tendres et sensibles.

Skeatch ne connaissait pas Tony il supposait que c'était un type bien.

Palmer le mettre en prison, il n'était pas vraiment favorable à la peine de mort, mais chaque fois que Gibbs ou Tony parlaient de se qui se passait dans l'univers carcéral il en avait froid dans le dos, la prison : oui c'est ça (comme celle de Oz)

Ducky l'autopsier vivant, c'était choquant franchement, lui l'homme posé, calme, et si gentil en arriver à de telles extrémités, il connaissait Gibbs depuis presque 16 ans, Tony depuis 4 ans déjà, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu à Baltimore, il avait tout de suite « craqué » pour le jeune homme, il lui rappelait beaucoup Jethro plus jeune, il était devenu petit à petit son confident, il était le gardien des clefs des tiroirs secrets de la mémoire de Tony, car il savait tout, même plus encore, Gibbs n'était pas le seul à avoir aidé Tony…Il lui avait promis de ne jamais rien révéler à Gibbs, une promesse est une promesse, même si aujourd'hui cette promesse lui pesait, d'après lui il n'en sortirait rien de bon de cette affaire.

**Attention : Contenu TRES sensible **** vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lire cela ne change rien à l'histoire. (c'est juste un petit aperçu sur le contenu des vidéos.) **

C'était une enquête de routine, Ducky finissait le rapport d'autopsie d'un jeune homme (Matt Spek) d'une vingtaine d'année, petit dealer, qui avait vendu de la drogue (accidentellement coupée en autre de mort aux rats, Matt habitait un quartier insalubre ou ces petites bêtes avaient élu domicile, les deux produits étaient rentrés en contact à un moment ou à un autre) à un marine qui était décédé. L'enquête avait été assez longue et pénible. Le NCIS appelé immédiatement sur les lieux avait enquêté pendant presque 2 semaines avant de trouver le coupable, ils l'avaient coincé dans une ruelle sur le point de vendre… Gibbs et McGee de face, Tony et Ziva à l'arrière, ils avaient tous criés « NCIS ne bougez pas », Spek semblant reconnaître une voix s'était retourné face à Tony, ce dernier l'avait à peine reconnu, décharné, sale, déguenillé, un instant les deux hommes s'étaient affrontès du regard, le plus jeune avait plongé la main sous sa veste, l'agent du NCIS plus rapide l'avait abattu de trois balles en pleine poitrine : légitime défense.

Plus tard en salle autopsie.

« Ducky je… je l'ai tué parce qu'il m'avait reconnu. »

« Il serait mort de toute façon car il se droguait avec le même mélange, tu lui as épargné de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.»

Le bon docteur n'avait pas percuté tout de suite, perdu dans ses monologues habituels. Il leva les yeux ; le visage de Tony avait perdu de sa jovialité habituelle.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Ducky verrouilla la porte de la salle d'autopsie, Gibbs n'était pas encore parti et il ne souhaitait pas être interrompu ; surpris. Puis il se mit à préparer du thé, dans la tasse de Tony comme d'habitude il mettrait quelques gouttes d'un médicament afin qu'il se détente, ce dernier n'ignorait rien de ce que faisait le médecin, il avait accepté car il savait que lorsqu'il finirait de parler il serait brisé, incapable de supporter son regard, alors il s'allongerait sur une table, un rouleau sous la tête et dormirait un peu pour oublier.

Tony avala quelques gorgées du liquide « infecte » il disait souvent, je n'en boirai pas pour mourir. Puis, se mit à parler d'une voix basse.

«De jeunes garçons et filles tournaient dans les films de Costa, généralement ils avaient entre 16 et 18 ans, enlevés dans des pays étrangers, achetés pas cher, échangés contre quelques bouteilles ou cigarettes, ils rentraient alors dans un trafic de tournantes pour les films et passaient de producteurs à producteurs, Matt était l'un d'entre eux, il faisait plus vieux que son âge, d'après Costa il venait d'avoir 18 ans, il ne lui servait plus à rien et allait être libéré accro à toute drogue et toute pratique... C'était à une soirée organisée par Costa pour mon anniversaire, mon cadeau : une nuit avec Matt, Costa savait que je refuserai encore une fois, les hommes et les ados même pour conserver ma couverture il en était hors de question. Il a fait celui qui comprenait, sans que je m'en aperçoive il a versé une de ses saloperies dans ma boisson, le matin quand je me suis réveillé, Matt était couché à côté de moi, il dormait en chien de fusil, nu épaules et hanches marquées de bleus, le dos griffé, les draps tachés de sang, pas la peine de vérifier, je savais ce qui lui était arrivé : ce que j'avais fait. Je n'étais pas en meilleur état. J'ai tenté de me convaincre que les bleus et griffures m'avaient été faits par Matt en se débattant. Costa avait commencé à douter sérieusement de moi, j'avais ordre d'abandonner mais j'ai refusé, suite à une imprudence de ma part, ma couverture a été percée à jour, interrogé, torturé sur Costa, résistant, il m'a forcé à regarder le film qu'il avait pris, j'ai cru mourir de honte le gamin avait à peine seize ans. Et je… quelqu'un m'avait… Je l'avais deviné mais tant que je n'avais pas vu la vidéo je refusais l'évidence..»

Ducky ne savait plus quoi dire.

Allait-il continuer son récit ?

« Costa se ventait auprès de ses amis de pouvoir faire faire n'importe quoi à ses collaborateurs, lors de soirées un peu chaudes deux ou trois fois j'avais refusé de… enfin tu vois…, il a voulut me punir, ce jour-là un de ses amis devait fêter également son anniversaire son cadeau pour la moitié de la nuit c'était moi. »

« Tony non ! »

« Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quoi il me préparait si je ne m'étais pas enfui »

Tony nerveux cherchait à débarrasser son pantalon de peluches imaginaires.

« Tu n'est pas responsable… C'était un travail sous couverture. »

« Ducky ! Je… tu imagines ce que j'ai fait ? Ce qui s'est passé ? J'étais flic j'aurai du me méfier d'avantage, j'avais reçu une formation, je n'ai aucune excuse. Une partie de ma mission consistait à réprimer ce genre de drame, à libérer les enfants pas pour être leur bourreau, les faire souffrir… les tuer. J'avais volé son âme. »

« Elle était déjà bien pourrie. »

« Lorsqu'il s'est retourné dans cette ruelle à la lueur de son regard, j'ai vu qu'il m'avait reconnu je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris j'ai tiré.»

« Où est ce film ? »

« Je ne sais pas Costa en avait des dizaines, certains étaient vendus. J'aurai du refuser cette mission. Je manquais d'expérience, de cran, j'ai cru aboutir où d'autres avaient laissé leur vie.»

Tony regardait la table d'autopsie tristement.

« Combien vais-je encore en croiser ? »

« Il y en a eu d'autres ? »

« … »

« Tu as réussit c'est l'essentiel. »

« Oui nous avons détruit le réseau des vidéos sauvé des jeunes. Beaucoup sont retournés chez eux, certains ont été placés dans des familles, enfin quelques uns ont participé à un programme de réinsertion, et vivent dans un ranch. J'espère que Gibbs ne découvrira jamais ce que j'ai fait. »

Ducky avait fait quelques prélèvements et prise de sang pour Abby, le verdict tomba 72 heures après.

Il convoqua immédiatement Tony. Et lui tendit une enveloppe cachetée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une ordonnance, pour faire une prise de sang complémentaire. A l'hôpital. »

« Que se passe-t-il, mon dernier bilan n'a rien révélé. Je… »

Le médecin s'approcha doucement et le prit pas les épaules.

« Tony ! Matt était séropositif, il faut que tu fasses un test de dépistage. Personne ne le saura, ce docteur est un ami, cela restera entre nous. »

« Tu l'aurais vu lors de mon bilan annuel ? »

« Il n'y avait aucune raison que l'on fasse une recherche, c'est sur la base du volontariat, de plus tu es sérieux et responsable. »

Malgré les récits nombreux de Tony le médecin n'avait jamais réussit à se faire une idée très précise de ce qui se passait chez Costa, le voile se levait doucement. »

« Si ce n'est pas lui... Lors de ta première prise de sang à l'hôpital il n'y avait rien. Tu aurais du faire d'autres contrôles. Celui pour lequel tu travaillais aurait du t'y obliger. Le risque était trop grand surtout en connaissant les antécédents de Costa.»

« Il n'a jamais rien su de ce qui s'était passé réellement. Je ne peux pas être contaminé, Je me suis toujours protégé.»

« Et les autres ? »

« … »

« Et lors de ces soirées ? »

« … »

Tony regardait l'enveloppe, indécis.

« Tu as été très imprudent, surtout que tu étais fiancé à l'époque. Enfin cela n'a plus d'importance, elle morte. Oh pardon ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

Le jeune agent devint blanc comme linge, une expression de panique apparut sur son visage, et enfin il quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Ducky se tourna vers son « patient ».

« Vous voyez jeune pas besoin de claque derrière la tête. Pourquoi a-t-il eut peur ? Il n'a personne en ce moment que je sache. »

---------------------

Tony depuis sa chambre du second étage de l'Hôpital Naval de Bethesda observait le va-et-vient des voitures sur le parking des visiteurs, il avait apprit à reconnaître celles de ses collègues grâce à leur marque, leur modèle, couleur : corbillard, voiture anglaise (conduite à droite oblige), voiture de sport, etc… mais jusqu'à présent jamais la voiture de Gibbs.

« Il nous assomme de travail. »

« Il s'absente des heures entières sans explication. »

« Il ne dort presque plus. »

« Il demande de tes nouvelles. » C'était un doux mensonge.

Même Ducky en était venu à trouver le comportement de son patron et ami étrange. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, Anthony, mais il n'est pas content après toi. » Lorsque Ducky utilisait le prénom complet du jeune agent c'était mauvais signe.

Chacun d'entre eux trouvait le temps, pause de midi, ou autre, ils le trouvaient. Ils venaient à tour de rôle. Même Fornell ou Sacks

Mais pas de Gibbs…

Tony avait l'impression de…

Il aurait voulu qu'il…

Il avait besoin de lui, c'était « SON PATRON-SON MENTOR ».

Un mot, une claque, même la menace d'être viré, mais cette indifférence le rendait fou.

En agissant comme il avait fait : continuer en solo une enquête sans demander ni son avis et encore moins son aide, s'exposer inutilement au danger : Il avait trahi sa confiance, son amitié. L'ex-marine ne lui pardonnerait probablement jamais. Pourtant ce qu'il avait fait ne différenciait pas tant que cela du comportement de Gibbs après l'assassinat de sa fille et de sa femme.

-------

Tony allait sortir la semaine suivante : sans doute, dès que le médecin le jugerait bien, il commençait à pouvoir peser normalement sur sa jambe, il marchait sans aide, et avait enfin repris son poids initial, mais il faudrait encore plusieurs semaines afin qu'il redevienne un agent de terrain à plein temps, mais Tony avait de la volonté.

Ses nuits étant toujours agitées, le docteur lui avait proposé de rencontrer un psychanalyste, d'abord réticent Tony avait finalement accepté, d'ailleurs après une telle absence au travail, il lui faudrait passer une évaluation psychologique pour retrouver son poste, et qu'il le veuille ou non il devait s'y préparer. Il devait bien l'avouer il attendait impatiemment le rendez-vous le lendemain matin à 10h00 avec le Docteur Marion Beauce.

---------------------

Petit à petit le souvenir des derniers évènements lui revenait en mémoire, il les notait au fur et à mesure.

Il referma soigneusement le dossier que Sacks lui avait apporté l'après-midi sur la table de nuit, puis vérifia sa montre 20h00, les visites se terminaient.

C'est alors qu'il se rappela quelque chose d'important. Il n'avait pas le numéro de téléphone des agents du FBI mais McGee serait peut-être encore du bureau, il décida de l'appeler. Après un nombre important de sonnerie, enfin on décrocha.

« Oui Gibbs… » Tony raccrocha, puis il prit son portable et appuya sur la touche n° 5.

« le Bleu c'est moi. »

« Ca va Tony ? »

« Oui. Dites vous n'avez pas toujours retrouvé le dossier de Forster ? »

« Exact, tu sais où il est ? »

« Oui dans une consigne à l'Union Station, j'aurai du y penser plus tôt. Il était chez moi, je l'y ai déposé le soir où Forster est mort. »

« Tu te souviens où tu as mis la clef ? »

« Non. Mais j'ai un double dans la tirette du tiroir gauche de mon bureau. »

« Je m'en occuperai après-demain. »

« C'est important McGee occupes-t-en ce soir ou demain. »

« C'est que… »

« Si tu ne peux pas y aller téléphone à Sacks. »

« Non mais… »

« Quoi Le Bleu ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant, Gibbs ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. »

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

« Ce n'était qu'une rumeur, nous l'avons appris aujourd'hui. »

« McGee…… »

« L'agent Lee a prit ta place. »

« C'est normal il manquait quelqu'un. Elle est juste plus bleu que toi.»

« Tony elle t'a vraiment remplacé : définitivement. »

Ceci expliquait bien des choses.

« Mes affaires sont encore au bureau ? »

« Non justement, elles ont été expédiées à ta nouvelle affectation. »

C'était déjà mieux que d'être viré.

« Puis-je savoir où ? »

« Au bureau NCIS d'Anchorage, en… »

A l'autre bout du fil il y eut un bruit, puis la communication fut coupée.

« Tony ça va ? Tony répond moi ? »

La surprise l'avait fait lâcher le téléphone qui tomba à terre.

--------

Le bruit de verre cassé le fit sursauter. Sa main droite était encore crispée sur le cellulaire, mais l'appareil n'était nulle part en vue.

« Zut ou est-il passé ce fichu téléphone ? » Il souleva les draps : rien, sur le sol idem, à part un verre brisé en mille morceaux ; probablement tombé de la table de chevet, il ouvrit un tiroir de celu-ci, il était là bien rangé. Après un certain temps il réalisa qu'il avait rêvé, et se mit à rire bêtement. Comment avait-il pu croire un instant que Gibbs le muterait en Alaska.

Il vérifia l'heure : 21h18. Lundi McGee devait être à son cercle de lecture, Sacks lui avait laissé son numéro de téléphone pour le cas où… Tony ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il aurait préféré que ce soit un de ses collègues qui le fasse, pour l'instant les deux hommes avaient convenu d'une trêve pour le bien de l'enquête.

Tony composa le numéro.

« Oui Sacks. »

« Salut c'est DiNozzo. »

« Qui a-t-il ? »

« Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? »

« … »

« Je crois que le dossier de Forster est à l'Union Station, la clef est dans la tirette du tiroir gauche de mon bureau au NCIS. C'est moi le dernier qui l'ai eut entre les mains, le ticket LVKG, c'est lui qui m'y à fait penser, il en est tombé. Forster me l'avait donné la veille pour que je le mettre à l'abri. J'aurai du m'en souvenir plus tôt.»

«Ce n'est pas grave, j'irai demain à la première heure. »

--------

Chaque fois que Tony était en position difficile il se comportait en garçon manqué, capricieux, la séance avec le docteur Beauce ne ferait pas exception, en entrant il chercha le « fameux canapé » de Freud, enfin soulagé ou inquiet il se présenta au spécialiste : une femme ; Marion était bien un prénom masculin ? Pas tout à fait…

Vite remis de sa surprise et face à une jeune femme exceptionnellement séduisante, il réagit de la manière qui lui était propre : la séduction.

« Anthony DiNozzo. »

« Docteur Marion Beauce. »

« Il est où ? »

« Quoi ? »

« LE canapé. » Il était clair qu'il souhaitait s'allonger pour faire autre chose que discutailler…

« Il y a longtemps qu'il n'existe plus. »

Il rebondit immédiatement.

« Pardon j'ai loupé mon entrée, je recommence. ».

Il ressortit frappa à nouveau à la porte, entra et…

« Vous êtes libre ce soir ? Il y a un repas spécial à la cafét. de l'hôpital ;»

C'était lui ; quelque part, le play-boy reprenait le dessus… hésitant mais il était toujours là.

Une heure plus tard.

Peu de temps après le départ de Tony le téléphone se mit à sonner

« Docteur Marion Beauce… Oui j'attendais votre coup de fil … Très bien… Le fait qu'il ait accepté de reconnaître qu'il a un problème et d'en parler avec moi c'est déjà un pas vers la guérison… Je sais M. Forrest m'avait déjà mis au courant de la situation, il tenait beaucoup à ce qui Tony suive une thérapie… Ces renseignements relèvent du secret professionnel seule une… Bien dans ce cas… Je ne pense pas pour l'instant, il n'est pas encore prêt…. Je vous tiendrai au courant quand il le sera. Aucun problème. Merci. Au revoir.»

---------------------

Le docteur qui s'occupait de Tony n'émettait pas d'objection à le laisser sortir plus tôt ; seule condition : une surveillance de quelques jours au pire, au mieux une présence. Lorsque le lendemain le médecin lui annonça : je vais signer votre sortie ce mercredi pour 14h00, un de vos amis accepte de vous accueillir chez lui. Tony s'affola gentiment, le seul qui pouvait travailler et lui offrir une surveillance (il ne fallait pas exagérer) était Ducky, sa mère et le corgis…

---------------------

Suite et fin demain soir au plus tard samedi (sinon je me claque).

(c'est la fin que je préfère (et encore plus la partie B, tendre et sensible, finissant bien) mais si vous en voulez une autre…)

Je tends le dos pour les critiques sur **ma partie sensible**, on avait quand même pas mal tourné autour, j'espère avoir géré le M de façon correcte, si je vous ai choqué je m'en excuse. Je pense que cette partie était quand même importante, mais pas vitale. (choquer Forrest et Gibbs cela n'était pas évident donc il fallait trouver le truc, la corde sensible, et encore le doute existe pour savoir si Forrest a visionné cette fameuse K7, et Gibbs vu les bonnes photos (moi je sais)).

Juste une précision (normalement ce point ne sera pas évoqué) si Tony avait été infecté il aurait tout mis en œuvre pour retrouver son fils, donc comme il ne l'a pas fait…

Qui est ce mystérieux interlocuteur du Docteur Beauce ?

Pourquoi Forrest tenait tant à ce que Tony suive une thérapie ?

Et surtout **QUE FAIT GIBBS ?** Pourquoi cette absence ?

Tant de questions…

Autant de réponses…

Rendez-vous pour la seconde partie.

----

Cette complicité entre Ducky et Tony (moments privilégies s'il en est) est le tremplin pour ma prochaine histoire dont je vous ai parlé.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclamer : …

Merci pour vos commentaires.

-------------------

Chapitre 44 : **4****ème**** PARTIE :** partie sans procès

-------------------

---------------------

PARTIE B

Mardi 19 septembre 2006 fin d'après-midi

Tony avait fait un travail exemplaire, démantelant tout trafic réduisant à néant l'organisation des deux frères, pour ce qui était de la drogue, des armes, de la prostitution tout avait été réglé, malgré le fait que beaucoup de clients ou d'amis de Costa avaient pu passer entre les mailles du filet, n'apparaissant, pas sous leur nom réel sur les livres de toute transaction. Le cas des garçons et filles restait encore en suspens.

Pour qu'il y ait offre, il fallait qu'il y ait demande et en 1998 les preuves manquaient, à présent Forrest les possédaient.

Après tout ce temps pouvait-il rouvrir l'enquête ? Les témoignages n'étaient plus concordants 48 heures après les faits, alors 8 ans ??? En face de lui Toumaï le fixait intensément, attendant le verdict.

« Tu es sur de vouloir le faire ? »

« J'ai déjà mis quelques hommes dessus, ils trient les vidéos, photos, plusieurs personnes ont été identifiées. Pour nous ce sera plus difficile ; combien d'entre nous sont encore vivants ? Accepteront-ils de venir témoigner ? »

« Tu veux aller jusqu'au bout ? »

« … »

« Tu es prêt à prendre le risque ? »

Le jour où ils avaient découvert le sous-sol d'Alysson Kuvaz, les photos et les vidéos Toumaï : un des jeunes libéré grâce à Tony, n'avait qu'une idée en tête faire payer les coupables. Les mettre en prison, briser leur vie comme ils avaient brisé non pas la sienne, mais leur vie.

« Il ne sera pas inquiété, il n'apparaît sur aucune des vidéos ou photos concernées, mais nous en avons encore trouvé d'autres qui n'ont pas encore visionné.»

Ducky qui frappait à la porte depuis quelques minutes venait d'entrer et avait assisté au dernier échange.

« Désolé directeur, mais ce dernier point est inexact, Tony a été filmé au moins une fois, il me l'a avoué. Quant à l'endroit où se trouve cette vidéo, mystère…»

« Quoi ? » les deux hommes s'étaient tournés simultanément vers lui.

« Tony m'a confessé beaucoup de ses faits et gestes lors de cette fameuse mission sous couverture, un jour alors que j'avais un certain Matt Spek sur ma table d'autopsie… » Ducky leur tendit un double du dossier. « Tony m'a avoué l'avoir connu… hum… intimement… au moins… disons une nuit.»

Forrest s'arrêta de lire le rapport, il tremblait de colère.

« Il avait à peine seize ans en 1998. »

« Je sais et ce n'est pas la chose dont Tony soit le plus fière. »

Toumaï réfléchissait enfin ce dernier prit alors la parole.

«Je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là. Je sais qui sont les responsables, je ne pensais pas que cela concernait DiNozzo... Je me souviens très bien de Matt. Il… » L'émotion serrait la gorge du jeune homme. « C'est DiNozzo qui l'a… tué ?»

«Il était condamné il mourrait à petit feu, il prenait de la drogue empoisonné, c'était un cas de légitime défense. M. Forrest j'ai obtenu le dossier médical de Tony lorsqu'il s'est évadé vous savez très bien que petit à petit il était devenu dépendant d'une certaine drogue, il était obligé pour rendre sa couverture plus crédible. Il ne peut pas être tenu entièrement responsable de ce qu'il a fait là-bas. Mais si vous allez jusqu'au procès il sera détruit. Costa l'a fait en 1998 et en 2000, cette fois-ci encore il a bien faillit y parvenir, ne prenez pas le relais, il a confiance en vous vous êtes son ami et se serait terrible pour lui. M. Toumaï vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous connaissiez les responsables.»

« Je sais qui il est, il s'en ait souvent vanté. Il est en tête de liste des hommes à rechercher. Il a acheté la vidéo un prix d'or comme trophée, il travaillait pour March et venait une fois par mois, entre nous nous l'appelions le tatoueur chaque enfant qui arrivait était tatoué, il se mit en maillot de corps sur son épaule gauche il y avait un numéro et une lettre, quand Costa faisait ses rotations il savait toujours où nous étions, il notait scrupuleusement sur son registre, Tony avait photographié ce registre c'est comme cela que nous avons été tous sauvés. Si nous retrouvons cet homme nous trouverons la vidéo. »

Forrest regarda alternativement les deux hommes, réfléchit longuement, puis enfin s'adressa au plus jeune.

« Fais ce que tu as à faire. » Forrest lui offrait un «chèque en blanc. »

Toumaï se leva.

« Parfait je te tiens au courant. » Puis il se tourna vers Ducky « Docteur Mallard je n'oublie pas ce que Tony a fait pour moi, pour nous tous. Nous savions pourquoi il avait été puni, mais si ce n'était pas lui c'était un autre. Je ne ferai rien qui pourrait lui nuire.»

« Malheureusement mon cher ami j'ai bien peur que le mal ne soit déjà fait. »

« Vous veniez pour quoi Ducky ? »

« Gibbs n'est pas en bas je vous apporte le double du rapport préliminaire des deux cadavres de notre dernière affaire. »

« Bien laissez-le ici je le regarderai plus tard. »

---------------------

Toumaï ressortit à moitié satisfait, un mois et demi c'était mieux que rien. Il était resté en contact avec quelques jeunes : 5 faisaient partie de son unité d'élite, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être nombreux pour la tache qu'ils avaient à accomplir. Grâce à la technologie qui était à leur disposition il progressait mais, il leur fallait un nom, un seul qui leur en livrerait un autre, ainsi de suite. Il vérifia que l'enveloppe était bien dans sa poche 14 photos 2 femmes et 12 hommes. Ce n'était qu'un début. Il atteignait son véhicule lorsque qu'une voiture s'approcha doucement et se gara à quelques mètres seulement. Le conducteur sorti.

« Toumaï . »

« Monsieur. »

« Du nouveau ? »

« Nous progressons mais pas assez vite. Et vous ? »

« Après deux semaines de recherches j'ai trouvé l'homme qu'il nous faut. Il habite Boston. Il sera discret, il faisait partie de mon unité. A mon signal il part immédiatement.»

« Splendide. » Il lui tendit l'enveloppe. Son interlocuteur l'ouvrit détailla chaque photo, puis lui tendit l'une d'entre elle.

« Je l'a connais. » Une seconde il fouilla dans sa poche son calepin le feuilleta rapidement et trouva enfin.

« Mme Hélène March : elle habite Naperville, ville au 1024 N Ewing St. Je savais que je l'avais déjà vu. Dès que March a été tué la surveillance de sa maison a été levé, mais méfiez-vous quand même. »

« La machine est en route, à partir de maintenant nous n'aurons plus de contact. Nous savons chacun ce que nous avons à faire, si nous nous faisons prendre cette conversation n'aura jamais eut lieu. »

« Cela me convient. Soyez prudent. »

---------------------

Le mercredi 20 septembre un peu avant 14h00.

Tony avait bouclé son sac, rangé ses affaires, il attendait à l'accueil en train de plaisanter. Sur son agenda il avait soigneusement noté les visites chez le Docteur Beauce, tous les mardis et jeudis matin 10h00.

Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent.

« C'est une gentille vieille dame un peu dérangée mais exquise, elle est défendue par une meute de corniauds. »

Clac.

« Aie ! » Il sursauta mais n'osa pas se retourner.

« Ce ne sont pas des corniauds DiNozzo ce sont des Welsh Corgis. »

« Patron ? »

«Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Tout le monde est occupé.»

Tony se retourna doucement, entre sourire et grimace.

«Mais tu… enfin… tu vois… j'ai cru que… »

« Vous êtes surs qu'il peut sortir, il ne me semble pas trop cohérent ? »

« Je suis juste surpris de te voir. »

« Dépêches toi tu ne dois pas rester trop longtemps debout. Je te conduis chez toi pour prendre tes affaires, ensuite chez Ducky.»

Il leur faudrait une demie heure pour rejoindre l'appartement de Tony, Gibbs conduisait lentement, à ses côtés Tony le fixait en silence.

« Tu n'as rien à me dire DiNozzo ? »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir pendant toutes ces semaines. »

« Trop de travail. »

« Et le tétéphone ? »

« … »

« Je suis désolé. »

« DiNozzo ! »

« Je sais c'est une marque de faiblesse, j'ai même rêvé que tu m'avais envoyé au NCIS d'Anchorage. »

« L'Alaska aurait été plus indiqué. »

« Mais c'est en Alaska. »

« Je sais où est Anchorage. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« … »

« Je t'ai déçu… »

« … »

« Trahi ta confiance, ton amitié… »

« … »

« Désobéi… »

« … »

La voiture stoppa sur le bas côté. Gibbs se tourna doucement vers lui.

« Bon sang Tony depuis tout ce temps, tu me connais, pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide ?»

« C'était une affaire privée. »

« Qui a mis sens dessus-dessous des rangers, le NCIS, le FBI et le truc de Forrest. »

« La DIAF. »

« Je m'en fous de son nom. Bravo pour la discrétion. Sais-tu combien de personnes sont mortes par ta faute. Le temps qu'on a perdu à te rechercher, à te protéger, à enquêter. »

« J'ai lu le rapport. »

« McGee a été blessé deux fois, Jenny a été mutée, on ne sais pas où. Ta négligence, ton absence nous pénalisent, l'agent Lee est tellement bleu qu'elle en est blanche. Bon sang tu as pensé à quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Il serait temps que tu grandisses. Même si tu réussis les tests tu ne seras plus agent de terrain avant longtemps, avant que je te fasses à nouveau confiance.»

«Je comprends. Tu as du te poser des questions ? »

« DiNozzo si tu me refais un coup pareil, je te colle derrière un bureau, jusqu'à ce qu'il te pousse de la corne aux fesses. »

« Cela ne se reproduira plus. » Il avait la tête baissée depuis un moment.

« Tony regarde moi. » Le jeune agent leva la tête. « Je sais que c'est dur de vivre avec de tels souvenirs, tu a traversé de terribles épreuves, laisses les morts reposer en paix. »

« Toi qu'as-tu fait à celui qui avait tué ta femme et ta fille ? »

« Je l'ai tué. »

« Moi je n'ai même pas eut cette satisfaction. »

« Il est seul maintenant, inoffensif pour le moment. »

« Patron je ne veux pas me lever chaque matin en me demandant ce qui va m'arriver, il va changer de nom, peut-être même de visage, il recommencera jusqu'à ce qu'il y parvienne. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas on trouvera une solution, pour l'instant tu es à l'abri Ducky est d'accord pour t'héberger le temps qu'il faudra, et Mme Mallard sans doute encore plus. Sans compter leurs adorables toutous. »

« Si encore c'était des chiens de garde, j'ai honte de me promener dans la rue avec eux, tout le monde se moque de moi. »

« Tu n'es jamais content. »

La voiture reprit doucement la route. Une heure après le véhicule s'arrêtait devant la maison du légiste du NCIS.

« Te voilà arrivé. Bon courage. »

Mme Mallard entendit le bruit de moteur, elle prit sa canne, se leva, ouvrit la porte, et plusieurs « adorables » boules de poils sortirent en aboyant tout ce qu'ils savaient, et se mirent à faire la fête à Tony qu'ils reconnaissaient.

« Tu es sur que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? » Il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. « Ils vont me faire tomber. J'ai déjà plein de poils. Gibbs non pitié. »

« C'est cela où je te reconduis à l'hôpital. »

Le jeune agent céda fit un dernier signe, et entra dans la maison suivit pas la meute. Il fut rapidement accueillit pas Mme Mallard et son impressionnant couteau de cuisine qu'elle lui planta sous la gorge.

« Qui êtes-vous. »

« Anthony DiNozzo. Je viens habiter chez vous pendant quelques jours.»

« Vous êtes italien, un gigolo. Anthony est un prénom italien.»

Il détourna fermement mais prudemment le couteau. Puis referma la porte derrière lui. Et refit face à la vieille dame qui le menaça à nouveau.

« Mais enfin qui êtes-vous ? »

« Tony DiNozzo un gigolo italien. »

« Je suis armée vous ne me toucherez pas. »

Un instant il se demanda si ce n'était pas trop tard pour rappeler Gibbs et lui dire qu'il préférait retourner à l'hôpital, mais ce dernier était déjà parti. Tony avisa un fauteuil dans l'entrée et s'assit doucement.

Quand le jeune agent avait fermé la porte, Gibbs l'observait assez pensif.

«Tu t'occupes de toi, et nous du reste. »

---------------------

Lundi 09 octobre 2006

Le procès de Yassou et de ses acolytes en était à sa 7ème semaine, maintenant allait commencer les réquisitoires, et probablement début semaine suivante la sentence serait donnée. Costa était l'un des rares témoins à être appelé régulièrement pour tel ou tel accusé, de ce fait il n'avait pas encore quitté Washington. Les agences fédérales se relayaient pour sa sécurité, même le NCIS. Ce qui n'enchantait pas tout le monde.

Le docteur Beauce était très satisfaite des progrès de Tony, si au début il se renfermait facilement à présent il s'ouvrait d'avantage, parlant de son enfance, sa jeunesse, Ducky était venu la rencontrer régulièrement et ils avaient décidé tous les deux de la conduite à tenir, des sujets très sensibles qu'il ne fallait mieux pas aborder, même si ceux-ci devaient l'être un jour. Tony devait reprendre confiance en lui avant tout, extérioriser sa culpabilité. Après chaque séance le docteur Beauce faisait un compte rendu prédis et détaillé de leur entretien et l'envoyait par la poste, parallèlement Ducky faisait la même chose avec Forrest.

« Elle pense qu'il pourrait reprendre le travail dans moins d'un mois. Il pourrait passer évaluation psychologique assez vite, et les tests de terrain plus tard. »

« Docteur Mallard voulez-vous m'apprendre mon travail ? »

« Non mais cela lui ferait du bien de se replonger dans l'ambiance du bureau. »

« Je verrais. Mais rien ne l'oblige à rester chez vous. »

Depuis 15 jours déjà Tony il avait l'autorisation de conduire sa voiture, de ce fait il était plus indépendant et également d'avantage au service de Mme Mallard, qui usait et abusait de sa gentillesse, il leur était redevable et cédait facilement aux caprices de la vieille dame. Il prenait part à leurs soirées, jouait au bridge, au scrabble, regardait des séries à l'eau de rose, et leur lisait des romans d'Agatha Christie. Une certaine complicité existait entre la vieille dame et l'agent du NCIS elle lui imposait des règles plus strictes que celle de Gibbs auxquelles il pliait volontiers. Dans la semaine Tony décida qu'il était temps pour lui de regagner son appartement, il n'alla pas jusqu'à inviter les vieilles chez lui, (c'était un appartement de célibataire) mais leur promis de faire un effort, et de venir au moins une fois par semaine dans la mesure où son emploi du temps lui permettait, de toute façon pour l'instant il était à leur disponibilité.

----------

La lecture du verdict était prévu pour le lendemain mardi 17 octobre à l'ouverture de l'audience soit environ 09h00.

Le tribunal serait sous haute surveillance par crainte d'émeute, Gibbs et son équipe avait été demandés en renfort, ils surveillaient la salle lorsque l'annonce du verdict le lendemain fut annoncée.

« Je rentre au bureau j'ai un rapport à faire, vous trois, rentrez chez vous, rendez-vous ici demain à 7h00. »

« Bonsoir Monsieur. »

« Patron. »

« Gibbs. »

Il rentra à son bureau, prit le téléphone à carte qu'il avait acheté il y a peu de temps et composa un numéro.

« C'est pour demain. Je t'ai trouvé l'endroit idéal. Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?

« Quelle distance. »

« Environ 750 mètres ce n'est pas possible plus prêt pour ta sécurité. »

« J'ai l'arme qu'il me faut mon vieux M24 Sniper Weapon System. »

« Les instructions et le règlement se trouveront à la poste centrale dans une consigne n° 14B. La combinaison est le 9.5.3.»

« Je serais prêt. »

« Merci. »

En rentrant chez lui il s'arrêta près d'une décharge et se débarrassa du combiné.

Aux informations le lendemain le reporter annonça le verdict du tribunal et ensuite :

« Un des témoin clefs M. Costa Damien a trouvé la mort ce matin victime d'un snipper, à la sortie. Du tribunal, l'enquête a été confié au FBI qui était déjà sur place, pour l'instant aucune piste n'est privilégiée.» Fornell ou Sacks avait bien une idée mais Tony était à son rendez-vous à l'hôpital, et toute l'équipe du NCIS sur place en mission de protection. L'enquête ne devait jamais aboutir…

La menace Costa éliminée chacun put enfin respirer.

Tony reprit le chemin du NCIS le 13 novembre apte à reprendre ses fonctions d'agent de terrain, mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait attendre.

---------------------

**Contenu sensible **

Toumaï faisait son rapport quotidiennement à Forrest, le nom que lui avait donné Gibbs l'avait aidé énormément dans ces recherches, il les avait tous retrouvés, menacés, torturés pour avoir les informations, le nom des complices, récupérer les films et même photos manquantes, ils étaient déchaînés, n'eurent aucune pitié, ils n'avaient pas besoin de tribunal où leurs bourreaux pouvaient s'en sortir en payant des pots de vins. Et comme Forrest l'avait fait à une époque ils les exécutèrent, les uns après les autres. Tuant celui-ci afin qu'il ne prévienne pas celui-là.

Le jeune homme venait d'apprendre la mort du « Français ».

La maison d'Hélène March leur servait de QG, ils l'épargneraient peut-être, 2 hommes la gardaient en permanence, elle leur avait promis de leur donner tout ce qu'elle avait même ce qu'elle n'avait pas, c'était la seule qui connaissait l'adresse du tatoueur dont le véritable nom était Réno Salers.

Il habitait une villa à Péoria, dans le plus beau quartier, s'il en existait un… c'était une maison magnifique, il était absent, après avoir neutralisé l'alarme et les caméras. Cagoulés ils entrèrent dans une maison sortie de l'antiquité, elle semblait avoir été construite sur le modèle des maisons romaines avec un nombre important de pièce, un patio ombragé, une piscine intérieure immense, et un jacuzzi gigantesque, la chambre était impressionnante, un grand lit d'au moins 3 mètres sur 3, avec des barreaux à la tête et pied de lit, auxquels étaient attachées des menottes en fer,des miroirs au plafond, sur les côtés, une télévision 16/9, avec lecteur de DVD, la pièce semblait être équipée d'appareils vidéos modernes.

« Il arrive. »

L'homme n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas, il fut capturé traîné à la chambre, ligoté et jeté sur le lit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Toumaï enleva son gilet et sa chemise et lui montra son tatouage. « 1998 cela ne te rappelle rien. Les films de Costa. » L'homme blanchit. «Tous ceux d'entre nous avec lesquels tu t'amusait, tous ceux que tu filmais quand c'était leur première fois, le policier Alan Watts, de son véritable nom Anthony DiNozzo. Tu dois t'en souvenir, de celui-là, car lui ne t'a pas oublié.»

« Ce n'est pas moi vous vous trompez. »

Un des hommes sortis un DVD, un montage, alluma la télé et lança la lecture. Si ce n'est pas toi c'est ton clone. Les scènes s'enchaînaient.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Toutes tes vidéos, et photos de cette époque. »

« Elles sont dans un coffre à ma banque. »

«Allez-y, attachez-le avec les menottes, on va s'amuser un peu.»

L'homme paniqua.

« Pitié de faites pas cela.»

« Commence à filmer »

« Je vous en supplie. »

« Descends lui le pantalon. Tu te souviens de ce qu'ils disaient. »

« Tout est ici dans le coffre derrière le miroir à droite. » Toumaï trouva le coffre.

« La combinaison. »

« C'est le 11 à gauche, 7 à droite, ensuite le 2 à gauche, et le 10 à droite. »

Le coffre s'ouvrit, facilement, il y avait 4 DVD, et des photos,

« Ce sont des DVD ou sont les K7. »

« Elles ne sont pas fiables je les ais brûlées. »

Ils les visionnèrent en accéléré, c'était celles qu'ils cherchaient. Les dernières qui manquaient.

Toumaï récupéra les enregistrements et quitta la pièce.

« Attends que faisons-nous de lui. »

« Il est à vous. »

Il sorti sur le porche, peut de temps après il entendit des hurlements, les mêmes que ceux qu'il entendait autrefois, et qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais entendre. Il se retourna et vomit.

Quand Forrest reçu le rapport ce soir-là, il était satisfait, il descendit au bureau Tony travaillait encore, il était seul, c'était le mercredi 30 novembre il était près de 19 heures. Gibbs implacable lui faisait rattraper toutes les heures qu'il ne faisait pas, ses retards et il faut bien dire qu'il y en avait un certain nombre d'accumulés. Tony devait aller chez le docteur Marion Beauce pour la dernière fois le lendemain, juste une formalité. Il avait en main le rapport préliminaire du médecin. Cela suffirait-il ? Dès le premier jour Jenny avait contacté le médecin lui avait expliqué la situation, de son côté elle se posait la même question. Tout deux auraient la réponse la semaine de Noël.

« Tony rentres je m'arrangerais avec Gibbs. »

« J'ai presque finit. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien, tu veux venir avec moi, en haut. »

Tony suivit Forrest jusqu'à son bureau, il ouvrit le coffre, et lui montra les vidéos, les photos.

«Toumaï a retrouvé les derniers enregistrements il les apportera demain. L'affaire est finie Tony,

on va tout brûler. Ceux-là et tous les autres.»

« Tu es sur ? »

« Tu veux postuler pour un récompense cinématographique ? »

« Non mais c'est que. Pourquoi ? Comment ? »

clac

« Aie… » Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas entendu Gibbs arriver derrière lui.

« DiNozzo arrête de faire le gamin. C'est une histoire finie. »

Doucement des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues du jeune agent.

«J'ai eu tellement peur, que toi, tous vous me rejetiez. J… » Ses jambes tremblèrent, il serait tombé si Forrest ne l'avait pas retenu.

« Tu entends personne n'en parlera plus. Trop de personnes sont mortes et ont souffert, il est temps de laisser les morts reposer en paix. De chasser les fantômes. »

Dans les jours qui suivirent Jenny reprit sa place de directeur du NCIS.

---------------------

Le lendemain matin Tony prit la route n° 395, en chemin il s'arrêta chez un fleuriste acheter une composition. Il stoppa sa voiture, le long du mur d'un petit cimetière, en bordure d'un bois de sapins, sur le plan il chercha l'emplacement qui l'intéressait. Sur la pierre était gravé un nom Bettina Leds, il fit un rapide signe de croix, récita une prière, dit quelques mots, et déposa les fleurs. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas le portail s'ouvrir dans un horrible grincement. La femme qui entra, stoppa surprise, puis pris une allée opposée. Depuis qu'ils avaient réenménagés à Annandale elle venait tous les jours c'était la première qu'elle le voyait.

--------------------

Le dimanche 24 décembre 2006

Forrest et Jenny étaient inquiets, ils auraient du recevoir un courrier cette semaine et rien.

Le dirigeant avait prévu de passer le réveillon de Noël au NCIS, comme chaque année, Toumaï était avec lui, les bureaux avaient été déplacés la table mise, un sapin trônait en plein milieu, il était tellement haut que le sommet avait été placé sans difficultés depuis l'étage du MTAC.

Comme à son habitude Tony était en retard, cadeaux de dernière minute.

Il arriva tout essoufflé, et mit ses derniers cadeaux avec les autres.

Le bureau état animé. L'heure et approchait et chacun commençait à regarder les nom sur les étiquettes, secouer le paquet et essayer de devenir ce qui était à l'intérieur.

« Il faut attendre minuit pour ouvrir les cadeaux. »

Tout le monde sursauta, c'était une voix inconnue, sauf pour Forrest et vaguement Tony.

L'ex directeur du NCIS s'avança au-devant d'une femme que personne ne connaissait.

« Mme Leds c'est une surprise inattendue. »

A l'évocation du nom, Tony se retourna brusquement sans trop oser y croire, il était là, son fils : Liam.

« Mon mari est encore en voyage à l'étranger, comme nous étions seuls j'ai pensé que ce serait sympa de partager Noël avec vous. » Elle fixa Tony qui semblait tétaniser. « Si vous nous acceptez. »

Gibbs passa derrière Tony et lui colla une claque maison, qui eut peut d'effet.

Jenny s'avança à la rencontre du garçon et de sa grand-mère, et les embrassa.

« Bien sur qu'il y a une place pour vous. Alors c'est toi Liam. »

« Vous me connaissez ? »

« Monsieur Forrest m'a parlé de toi. »

Mme Leds s'approcha de Tony, et lui tendit une lettre.

Abby prit le garçon par la main.

« Vient avec moi tu veux visiter ? »

« Oui, je peux maman ? »

«Sois sage. Elle attendit un peu qu'ils se soient éloignés. Tony, nous avions fait les papiers pour adopter Liam, M. Forrest le contestait, nous avions fait ajouter une clause au document, si vous vous faisiez soigner, et qu'un psychologue vous jugeait apte à vous occuper d'un enfant, nous vous accorderions un droit de visite, et peut-être par la suite un week-end par mois, pour commencer. M. Forrest et Mme Sheppard ont présenté un dossier favorable, le juge a accepté. Mon mari et moi ne l'avons pas contesté. Je vous demande pardon pour tout le mal que nous vous avons fait, mais nous avons réalisé que vous aimiez réellement Bettina et votre fils, et je voudrais que vous nous accordiez une seconde chance. » Elle s'avança et l'embrassa sur la joue, il répondit mais timidement. « C'est votre week-end, profitez-en. » Il en restait sans voix.

« Merci. »

Mme Leds avait apporté quelques cadeaux, notamment ceux de Liam qu'il aurait du trouver sous le sapin et un « de Tony » à son fils, car elle savait que c'était une surprise.

Tony avait prit sa position préférée sur sa chaise, de là il avait une vue circulaire sur le bureau. Tous riaient, ouvraient des cadeaux, chantaient Noël, il se mit à fredonner une chanson « sur le chemin de pierre. »  
C'était un petit chemin, qui sentait bon le foin,

Au milieu de ses pierres, coulait une rivière,

Et les petits poissons, apprenaient une leçon.

…/…

« Comment tu connais « le chemin de pierre ? »

Il faillit chuter, Liam le regardait fixement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mon papa m'a donné un chalet musical, quand je l'ouvre j'entends la chanson, elle se remonte avec une petite clef.

« Je l'ai entendu dans un magasin. »

« Papa dit que c'est une pièce unique. »

Samantha s'était approché.

« Liam laisse nous. Va te laver les mains ont va bientôt passer à table. » Les yeux du garçon allaient de l'un à l'autre cherchant à comprendre. Puis tourna les talons.

Ils fixèrent un instant le garçon s'éloigner.

« Vous avez conservé la boîte à musique ? »

« Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'endormir lorsque nous l'avons recueillit, puis je me suis souvenue que vous lui faisiez entendre cette chanson pour qu'il dorme lorsque Bettina n'était pas là. Il l'écoute encore de temps en temps. »

Liam revint et monta sur les genoux de ton père, avec un livre pour enfant.

« Tu veux me raconter une histoire. »

D'une main il l'enlaçait, de l'autre il tenait le livre, et il embrassa la tête de son fils. Chacun y alla de sa larme. Enfin il commença. Après quelques lignes, submergé par les émotions, ils s'endormirent le père et le fils enfin réunis.

« A table. » Abby tapa dans ses mains.

Samantha Leds observa longuement Tony, il avait beaucoup changé.

« Pensez-vous qu'il faille les réveiller ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai encore jamais vu Tony manquer un bon repas.»

Jenny et Gibbs sortirent du MTAC et observèrent Tony et Liam qui dormaient.

« Jethro c'est Noël, le jour des miracles, ils ont enfin réunis même si ce n'est qu'éphémère, profitons de cet instant magique qui nous est offert.  
Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Encore un peu et je croirais au Père Noël. »

« Tony va redevenir agent de terrain dès lundi. Il a été assez puni. »

« C'est étrange je n'aurais jamais qu'il pourrait aimer quelqu'un à ce point. »

« On a souvent qu'un seul grand amour dans sa vie. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

FIN

Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt.


End file.
